Sailor Moon: Advent Children
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SMCCU*-Set one month after the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares"; After arriving in a town of Medge for vacation the Sailor Team and their allies soon find themselves once again in a fight, this time against three silver haired men who seem to be searching for something via time travel. Can Serena and her friends solve this? (A Time-Travel fic):COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Northern Crater

_**Sailor Moon: Advent Children.**_

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to another new story set within the Sailor Moon Continuum Universe. Since I'm having trouble with my stories again, I've decided to make the first of my Advent Children trilogy.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Prologue: Northern Crater.

 _The Realm of Light; That's what we call the great space that holds many worlds and universes, the homes of all life and everything in it. One of the worlds in the Cosmos is a world that was one of the most living of them all, because it had it's own bloodstream people call the Lifestream and it's own heart which they also call Kingdom Hearts-the heart of all worlds._

 _But not everyone knew about this. A Calamity named Jenova fell from the sky to try and destroy the Planet but many attempts failed. It nearly succeeded through mind controls but in the end, it was defeated almost for good. Or maybe not, since time-travel was used as well. Thousands of years until eventually the Realm itself was put into war to decide the face of the Light itself._

 _Sailor Scouts and Keyblade Wielders, warriors to protect this realm were given tasks to protect these worlds from the forces of darkness, never really knowing the full story of the past before they where born, or the future long after their time. Anyway, there was one being named Chaos, who's history is still a mystery. But all that was known is that Chaos was evil and yet it was placed inside someone to get control. But Chaos wasn't strong enough back then._

 _But when Chaos was somehow freed from that man's body and knowing what humans had done to it, it hated humanity, and then, over time, it hated everything. It possessed another named Sailor Galaxia and took control of her, and since then, it used so many others to use against the Realm of Light and make it go away, and the people who tried to stop it._

 _There were a lot of battles. In every battle, there was saddness, sacrifices but then those who died in battle are sometimes brought back to life. Time was involved too. I should know, because I come from a far off future myself. Then, it came-the chosen day. One young warrior and her sister used their combined powers to expel Chaos from Galaxia's body and return it to the mind's of humanity, along with the Light of Hope._

 _But even then, there were still so many battles, wanting to get to the warrior's Silver Crystal, the light of our Universe, and Kingdom Hearts, the light of the other universe which sank within the Realm of Darkness, but the world was recreated into separated worlds which were still connected and allowed the heroes to travel while also being careful._

 _In the end, the heroes came together with more allies and friends to join them, and all promising to keep the memories within our hearts. The Planet's people were also reborn into other worlds to have a better future. After so many great battles through out three years in the present, the fighting, all the grief and sadness was washed away, but it wouldn't really go away until I grow up, but there were still peace every once and a while._

 _Normal life was the price to see it end and keep so many people and everything safe and to be free. It's been one month since they told me that._ ~Rini.

* * *

 _7,998 years in the past...two years since the Meteor crisis..._

Up in the Northern Mountains near the Icicle area, where the blizzard blustered all around, a helicopter was hovering outside and over the massive-giant hole made by the Calamity a bit over 2,000 years ago. It was the cause of what would've been the end of the world. By miracle or perhaps luck, though, it was the Lifestream that saved it...but not without a cost.

"Tseng! Look at this." Came a young woman's voice which was echoed through her mircophone on her headset.

"Hm?...Pay dirt." Came a man's voice, apparently named Tseng who had an accent but meant all business.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Elena thought, sounding a bit disgusted.

Up in the air was a helicopter that had the number 9 on it and a diamond-shaped logo that said "ShinRa Electric Power Company" on the side which hovered over the mountains as it snowed, close to the gapping hole the first meteor crashed into many years ago. In the cockpit was Reno, a red-haired young man who was a Turk-Second in Command, and was also the best helicopter pilot in history.

With his headphones on, he listened to what his two comrades-Tseng, the Director of the Turks and Reno's superior, and Elena, the youngest and last Turk to have joined the team a bit over two years ago-were inside the god forsaken cave where the remains of the world's enemy-Jenova, was.

Reno rolled his aqua-blue eyes, about to die in boredom, as he whispered to himself impaitently, "Who cares? Just get the damn thing." twiddling his thumbs as he continued to steer the helicopter.

"Reno, the chopper." came Tseng's voice again, and this time, it was directed to Reno who took attention, getting back into correct piloting position(considing how his right leg was on the side of the door and his left hand on the arm rest), answering back, "You got it." and with a smirk, titled the control-stick to the right and down, which commanded the chopper to lower down into the dark and foggy cave.

He remembered this terrible place. This was where Sephiroth had slept for five years, waiting for his resurrection and how the evil man had summoned the giant rock of fire that almost killed everyone in the world if it weren't for a certain group who were their enemies, which included three others from the future. Now that Reno thought about it, he was relieved that Reeve, the former head of the Urban Department and now the Commissoner of WRO, had gave him a pardon for what he had done to Sector 7 two years ago, not that Reno wanted to do that in the first place.

A lot of things happened two years ago, and Sephiroth wasn't the only problem. Ultimeca, the evil sorceress who was defeated by another group of the SeeDs, and again, like the other group, they were aided by the same trio. Who knows when they returned to their time, but another trio who also arrived shortly after arrived and they arrived three years since the first trio first came before they returned home as well. The second trio were now junior members of the Turks.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard gun-shots, and they sounded close-too close for his taste. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelped, catching sight of a man who is five years older than Reno himself who was Tseng, and a young woman about five years younger than Reno, who had short blond hair and honey-bee brown eyes. Both wore the same suits he was wearing, but much more professional than Reno's shaggy appearence.

"Reno hurry!" The woman exclaimed, nearly shattering Reno's ear drums since she was yelling so loud through his headset, as she then passed the box to Rude, a tall man with no hair, but with a small goatee, and who was in the cockpit, was waiting on the side of the slide-doors of the chopper.

"Reno!" The young woman screamed again. She was also wearing a camera headset around her forehead which is connected to the helicopter's screen.

Reno began to panic, but told himself to calm down. He couldn't afford to do to. He was trained not to panic during a mission. He then caught sight of three unfamiliar figures in silver and black...for some weird reason, they looked familiar, but he couldn't pin point on how or why since he'd never seen them before. "Who the hell is that?" he asked himself.

Suddenly there was another gunshot and the young woman grunted in pain as it hit her in the arm, but not enough to become stuck in her body. Reno's eyes widened in horror, as Tseng's voice yelled out, also in horror, "Elena!"

Elena, the young woman, grunted before making a decision and told the other two Turks in the helicopter, "Get out!" before turning around and made her way back to their superior, calling out his name.

With no other choice, while Rude, in guilt, shut the doors, Reno slammed his left fist onto the armrest in anger and guilt, cursing, "Gah! Damn it!" before forcing himself to lift the chopper out to safety.

He briefly looked on the transmitter installed, and his eyes widened with horror at the sight. He then heard a young man's voice speak into his ears in his headphones, saying, "Don't think you can keep her from us for long." and then the next thing he knew, the transmitter was cut off; dead.

Knowing that more trouble was on it's way, Reno, in strong sense of guilt rising inside him, could only get himself and his remaining comrade out and back to their boss as soon as possible.

Whoever those three men within the crater were, they were not good news.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptors, Shrek, Ice Age and Disney Crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON: ADVENT CHILDREN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: The prologue of the first chapter of the new trilogy. Look out for the next chapter of this story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Medge

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, at your service!**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter one: Medge.

 _Present Day-1999: September-one month after the events of Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares and one day after the events of Case of Team Rocket..._

Medge, a large fun city that somewhat resembled to many places on Earth, such as Almos Town in the Sinnoh Region. There were balloons set up in the streets since a fair was being held up, a theme park with several rides like the Rollercoster and such that were normally seen in modern days. It was such a rare event in a world like this, especially since it was newly discovered not so long ago.

And right now, one group of heroes had arrived to spend the next three weeks here in this beautiful place for vacation which they really needed.

Our heroes-Serena/Sailor Moon, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Lusie/Future Mini Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus, Sakura, Kero, Madison, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Casey, Shrek, Fiona(the two having their babies with Serena's relatives for that time), Donkey, Puss, Manny, a pregnant but very excited Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Darien, Cloud Strife, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie were gazing around their new surroundings in amazement.

Today, Serena and her family and friends arrive in Medge, a world that those who saved the Realm of Light more than once appear once every 500 years to celebrate a festival to honor the worlds' recreation and peace, with many cool rides and other festival things everyone is used to and can't wait to have fun.

Serena, in excitement and finally relieved to be having such a much needed break, stretched her arms as she said, "What a beautiful day here in Medge."

"The sun is absoluately soothing and the breeze is just perfect." Amy agreed smiling.

Ash Ketchum nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, I just wish this would happen every year."

"Pikachu, Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu perked up happily as he once again was on Ash's shoulder like he normally would do.

Sakura was amazed at how amazing the buildings here were just like an olden frence street in Paris yet similiar to her hometown back on Earth and the others were in the similiar position as her. "The buildings in this town are so beautiful."

"Yeah, and so are the girls!" Brock said almost absently as his sight only gazed at the beautiful women walking past the group and he said charmingly, "Hello, ladies." and one could've sworn his eyes turned heart-shaped at the three women who giggled while blushing bashfully at this young man's charming greeting.

But before Brock could once again make himself or his friends embarrassed, Donald who was annoyed tugged Brock's ear and pulled him back along the group into the direction they were going and away from the three girls, grumbling, "Aw, phooey! We're not here for you to go off and make all of us embarrassed!" while everyone else all sighed at Brock's usual too reckless attempts to get a girlfriend.

"Why, Donald Duck!" Daisy scolded, "You know that he only wants to just say hello!"

Mina sweatdropped and said to Donald's girlfriend, "Daisy, you don't know Brock as much as the rest of us. He always goes up to girls and makes them more nervous than anything else since he always goes into ga-ga land too much."

"What, really?" Daisy asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and we should know because we were dumbfounded when we first met him and the others a year ago." Mina nodded.

Deciding to ignore the usual Brock craziness, Ash went up to Mickey and Minnie as they all walked and the young Pokemon Master told the king, "Hey Mickey, when we get back to our worlds, tell Master Yen Sid we said thanks for such an awesome idea, okay?"

"Ha-ha, can do." Mickey replied, while shrugging, "Besides, even Sorcerers need a break, right? I'm just surprised that Master Yen Sid even found this place and contacted me and Serena through letters."

"Well, it was such a wonderful idea." said Minnie. "I can't remember the last time we had a family and friend vacation in such a long time." before linking her arm with Mickey's and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, which made her husband blush a little at the familiar tingling feeling of being kissed.

Crash and Eddie, who had been riding on top of their 'sister's' head, slid down to ride on her tusks as Crash asked to the others in complete excitement, "So what fun activities are we doing first?"

"Yeah, I wanna check all of them out!" Eddie added.

Even Sora was super excited that one would think that he was seven years old instead of being fifteen as he said in agreement, "Me too! I can't wait to try out the bumper cars. I've been dying to try them out!" which made Riku and Kairi chuckle at their friend's excitement, glad that he was still the same goofy Sora that they both knew since growing up.

"Still that cheerful Sora I've known since we were kids. Glad to see that hasn't changed." Riku thought with a smile. It felt so good to be on an adventure that wasn't involving in fighting against bad guys for once.

"It's better that Sora stays the same." Kairi agreed.

Even Fiona who heard this said with a smile, "Well, some people never change and sometimes that's a good thing."

"Well...sometimes." Shrek thought with a shrug.

As the group walked and talked, Cloud, who for once was excited to explore now that he could finally have his friend Zack rest for a while until Sephiroth decided to attack again, which wouldn't be for a long time and didn't feel that wouldn't happen anytime soon, thought about the memories of his previous life, and for the last 24 hours saw more images dawn into his mind. There was still something missing and it was becoming a bit more clear now that they were here in Medge.

Maybe it was his imagination.

Serena, who was extra excited to start out their first day of their three week vacation, twirled around and stood in front of her family and friends and asked, "So, who wants to pick random things to do just for fun?" as they paused in their steps when she did this.

Everyone, except Riku, Diego, Manny, Shrek, Puss, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith all cheered, while the eight of them just smiled and/or shook their heads. Still, even they couldn't wait to start out their vacation.

But just as Cloud started to move, just then he felt sharp pain suddenly exploded in his left arm almost right up to his shoulder which was covered by the same black loose sleeve he always wore, and then saw images from his past, and even found himself seeing an image of himself in the same position but in this memory, he was riding his bike, Fenrir, outside the ruins of Midgar that seemed just only suffered two years of desertion and not 8,000 years.

Cloud grabbed his arm and in a flash of light, the pain instantly stopped and his arm returned to normal. He looked at his arm and frowned in concern. He was suddenly beginning to remember something really important, but somehow, it was still blocked and fuzzy.

"Cloud? Are you okay?" Rini's voice asked. He looked and noticed that the pink-haired eight year old girl from the future noticed that he lagged behind and looked hurt.

Suddenly not wanting anyone to worry about him, especially on their vacation, Cloud replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." and then walked to catch up to the others. Rini looked worried, but seeing the serious look, she shrugged and decided to worry about whatever was on Cloud's mind later and quickly followed.

* * *

For the next three hours the group tried out activities like taking photos, winning a cooking contest, trying out sewing which Serena fails miserably as she mumbled with a sweatdrop, "Ooh! I can't make this!" while Shrek, Fiona, Darien, Rini and Lusie all sighed, feeling embarrassed at Serena's failed attempts.

Playing miniture golf which Ash sucks at as he muttered in slight embarrassment, "Oops! Missed." while Brock, Pikachu, Misty, Dawn, Piplup, May, Max and Casey all laughed.

Punching bag-game which Sid repeatedly keeps being whacked on and while Manny and Diego all grumbled in annoyance and embarrassment, Ellie, Crash and Eddie laugh, and bumper carts, as Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald and Brock are riding in. Riku bumps into Sora before riding away.

"Gotcha!" Riku grinned as he drove away from Sora who quickly followed as the latter called out, "Hey!" with Kairi right behind the two boys as she laughed while calling out to wait for her.

Mickey and Minnie were in a red and pink bumper-carts up against Donald and Goofy in a blue and purple bumper-carts in a friendly race while laughing away. Most of the others watched happily while the rest went on to other activies they could find on their first day since these sort of things can last up to three weeks all added up.

Brock was on his own tree-designed bumper cart as he noticed a beautiful young woman with emerald green hair and red outfit riding in her own bumpercart, but as he talked to her, he didn't notice that she drove away as he said, "Excuse me? How about we share a ride that's built for-TWOooh!" only to bump violently into a wall and slightly flew out of his cart and lied on his front awkwardly. His friends who saw this cringed in both embarrassment and sympathy.

"Well..." Raye began, not surprised. "Can't say I didn't that one coming."

"I wish Brock would look out first before looking and then getting distracted." Lusie sighed as she slumped against the railing fence.

"What are the chances of Brock eventually getting himself a girlfriend?" Cloud asked to both Shrek and Manny. He still couldn't understand Brock's sudden addiction towards women around his age or a bit older.

Manny quirked an eyebrow as he replied, "He'll go for either Raye, Amy, Mina or Lita. You know that, right?"

"I still say he'll most likely go for Lita since those two have a lot in common." Shrek pointed out.

After a pause, all three of them nodded in agreement as Manny said, "Yeah, wait for another two years before that happens."

This conversation was overheard by Serena, Tifa, Fiona, and Yuffie who all sweatdropped before glancing at each other, and then all sighed in slight exasperation as Serena grumbled, "Sheesh, men are so densed and complicated."

"What's densed and compliated?" Darien asked as he walked over with two ice cream cones. His question only made his wife, sister, and two of their friends groan and lower their heads at the cluelessness of the seventeen year old.

"And clueless too." Serena added as she had her face buried in her arms.

Tifa giggled at her friend's response and said, "Yeah, and I've seen a lot of men in my life and hanged out with them. One of them being Cloud."

"Try hanging out with Leon, Merlin and Cid most of the time." Yuffie sighed.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Fiona told her sister-in-law and two of their friends, saying, "Okay, guys can be complicated, but not all of them are that bad."

Serena lifted her head and replied, "That's true. Besides, it's the same with us girls too." only to earn confused looks from the group who heard all this, including Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Brock who recovered and the others who returned. Seeing their puzzled expressions, Serena looked around cluelessly and asked, "What? What are you guys staring at?"

Some of them sighed as Yuffie said to Fiona, "You're right. Some people never change."

* * *

Another hour later found the group in the Centre of Memories, an area where wonderful buildings that can be seen from a distance and explored. On the lower part of the area was filled with garden patches of all different kinds of colourful flowers. While the name didn't make any sense, it was still a nice place to go to and to take a break from the Fair to relax and talk about the good old days. Some of the group decided to make a portrait of the buildings and bought artboards and paint and such and began drawing and painting.

Some of them had the knack to it...others...well, just did their best. Crash accidently used Eddie's tail as a paintbrush without looking and dipped it in paint before painting, much to his twin brother's annoyance. Puss concentrated hard, but while he was skilled in writing the letter P for his name on tree barks with his steel...his painting just looked more like squibbles.

Sid's wasn't much better as Yuffie, who was also painting, noticed the Sloth's portrait and said a little nervously, "What's that supposed to be?"

Confused at the young ninja girl's expression, Sid held up his painting and said, "It's the buildings over there. See?" which really, it was more like demented and creepy looking mountains than the buildings. This only caused Yuffie to sweatdrop.

Sakura, who usually wasn't that good in her drawings though she did try her best, turned her board from side to side, until she decided that she was sastified with her picture and announced that she was done, before looking over to Madision to see how she was doing. To her surprise, painting is a spitting image of the buildings. At her gasp of surprise, everyone else paused in whatever they were doing and walked over and they were equally amazed.

"That's amazing! Looks great, Madision." Lita thought.

"Where'd you learn that? That's really way cool!" Casey added as Minnie thought it was beautiful.

Madision replied as she finished the finishing touches of her painting, "I've learned it from my dad when I was a little kid."

"Really? Your dad?" Tifa asked, surprised.

The twelve year old long-haired girl nodded and explained, "Both of my parents were famous in both filming and art works. I guess I got both of my skills from them. But I usually do them, just for the fun of it."

Sakura remembered that and added, "Not only that, Madison always comes up with the best ideas for any of our projects at school. Three years ago, one of her ideas was the best in the class."

"Wow! That's a world record, A-yhuck!" Goofy thought.

"C'mon, Goofy. Everyone has their own ability." Serena pointed out as she stood up before walking over to a staircase near them, much to everyone else's embarrassment.

"Here comes the annoying part." Rini whispered to Lusie who nodded in agreement.

"Like me for example!" Serena continued, acting too much like herself. "I'm the Princess of the Moon, a Cardcaptor, a Pokemon Trainer and a Keyblade wielder. The first chosen one since three years ago as of the 20th Century on Earth!" and couldn't help but tease about Ash, "Even though Ash is the third Chosen one, he's the youngest, and only wields a Keyblade and is a Pokemon Master too!"

Ash(in his Sinnoh travelling clothes) was annoyed by this as though he were Serena's younger brother and said challengingly with a sweatdrop, "Big-mouth! Maybe I'm the youngest chosen one in the Century, but the proof is in the skills, and I challenge you to watch your step while walking backwards down the stairs behind you!"

"Well now, I rise to your challenge!" Serena smirked, only to slip and fail to keep her balance as she shrieked in alarm before falls down the stairs to the bottom of the centre with a crash landing, landing head first, cringing with her legs up in the air at the pain.

While Mickey and Minnie both gasped and raced down the stairs to see if Serena was okay, the others all sighed with huge sweatdrops and Goofy cringed in sympathy as he muttered, "Gawrsh..." before they all came down the stairs to join the other three.

Serena groans before sitting up right and rubbed the back of her head. Mickey and Minnie both helped her stand up while she thanked both of them as the others approached the three, while the flowers around them were very beautiful.

"Serena, next time don't take up Ash's challenge seriously." Dawn gently scolded her friend.

"Piplup." Piplup nodded in proud agreement.

"Wow! Check out these flowers, you guys!" Misty said as she bend to get a closer look at the flowers in the garden patches.

Everyone else did notice and even looked around after making sure Serena was okay and looked at the different types. Serena gazed at a certain type that made her pause and stare at. These flowers...white and yellow, were just like the ones she saw three years earlier in her time when she travelled to the past of 8,000 years ago in the church in Midgar where she first met Aerith. She remembered that a month ago, she and King Mickey, and a friend they once forgot named Loran all met again when Ultimecia, the evil Sorceress from the same world but from a different time tried to destroy all Space and Time for her own use had returned to control nightmares, and when Serena herself along with Mickey and Loran recovered their memories of the past, they and their friends were able to stop Ultimecia for good.

Speaking of Aerith, Serena noticed her friend kneeling at the same flower next to her. She smiled and bend next to her.

Sora gazed at the flowers and said, "Hey Cloud, you said you'd seen this flowers before didn't you?" turning to the blonde-haired man who then stood up and gazed at the distance of the building. Seeing the sudden serious look on his friend's expression, the teenager went up to him. "Cloud?"

What Cloud said next stunned the group, "Something isn't right." and he knew it. Somethign was familiar in the air, but he coudn't pin-point on what it was. When everyone else heard him say this and stood up with now concerned looks on their faces, just then Raye, Sakura, Riku and Kero all tensed and glanced around as well.

"Hey, guys..." Sakura began, worriedly. "Do you feel that?"

"Do we feel what?" Brock asked.

"It's weird but very familiar, and in three different forms too." Raye thought, with a serious expression.

While the group had no idea what Raye was talking about, it did make them even more concerned, which only increased when Riku said, "A strong scent of darkness...reeking." knowing how to sense the darkness even since his big mistake a year ago.

"It's close...and very dangerous." Kero added, also sensing the bad feeling.

Cloud then spoke again, "For me...it's too familiar."

"But that can't be right. This world is supposed to be protected from evil." Mickey pointed out, not sure if it's just a false alarm or the real deal. Even though he can sense whenever darkness was around too, he couldn't feel anything what five of his friends were feeling, and it was worrying him.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Ash suggested.

"But the King has a good point. There shouldn't be any bad guys around, right?" Sid shrugged.

Donkey cringed and said, "Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Right guys?"

"He has a point." Diego agreed with Donkey.

Serena sighed. This was not what she had in mind of having a vacation. Couldn't they get a break from fighting for once?

Knowing that it was better to take a look to see, everyone all stood up and despite worrying about the safeties of their loved ones who don't fight as much, though those said loved ones insisted in joining them, then followed the direction towards the buildings, away from the flowers. They reached the other side and noticed that something was off on the other side of the buildings, so they decided to take a look, by going through the very large gap between them. When they got there, they were shocked that on the other side, was a large wasteland of rocks and dirt, something that wasn't meant to be there, right?

"Is this place supposed to be here?" May asked in disbelief.

Max took out the tour map, scanned it before replying, "Not according to the map."

"I can't seem to find this place either." Amy said as she scanned with her mini computer she took out, and added, "Maybe this area wasn't even discovered yet."

"Well, whatever this place this, it sure knew who to block the senses of us and Yen Sid." Lita admitted.

Mickey frowned in concern, folding his arms before saying to them, "Let's be careful and take a look around."

The group nodded in agreement at the idea before they continued onward to scan around the area before them.

* * *

Up on a cliff a few miles away, three bikes pulled up, each one identical in a design. Each rider was clad in a leather suit of similar fashion, only small details such as differing lengths or alternate fastenings causing difference between the attire of the three. The rider of the center-placed bike pulled up at the ledge, over looking the deserted wasteland. They all had silver hair that where different lengths with green eyes.

They appeared to be brothers.

The one on the right side then looked down on the lower ground. "Hey, Kadaj," he said, with a polite, perhaps even a little bored tone. The man's hair was – like that of the other two men – silver, and his was the longest of the three, falling down his back neatly. "Is this the future of the 20th Century?" he asked, his question directed to the medium-haired male who sat in the center of the three.

"Yeah…" Kadaj, the one in the middle and possibly the youngest yet is the leader of the trio, replied, a smile playing over his thin lips.

"Do you think the people here will greet us?" The man on the right asked, voice still almost monotonous.

"Not a chance!" Kadaj said, half laughing.

"Don't cry, Yazoo!" barked the bulkier of the three men, who sat to Kadaj's left. He looked one to have strength and held a sinister look on his expression.

"But mother's with that girl…" The long haired man, named Yazoo, said, his voice drifting off as though he was thinking, as he fidgeted on the seat of his bike.

"Maybe not." Kadaj thought, his tone revealing no emotion whatsoever. A sobbing noise from the left indicated to Yazoo and Kadaj that their other was crying. Okay, so he may be the toughest, but he was probably the biggest baby out of the three of them.

"Don't cry, Loz." Yazoo purred, looking over towards the short haired man.

Kadaj seemed to have ignored his brother's whining, then looked towards the right, where he saw a group of small spicks, walking slowly towards them across the boulder field. The youngest man's eyes widened, as a feeling of realization washed over him.

"Hold on…" he said, smiling. "She's coming, and she has big brother's future-self with her, along with their minions!" the man announced to his two brothers, his eyes lighting up like those of a small child who had just received a gift. All three of the men now followed the Sailor Team's tracks with their eyes, as they crossed the wasteland carefully. Their eyes were really on Serena and Cloud.

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other, and nodded in synchronization and at Kadaj's nod towards the trio and a signal to go, each of them then taking up riding positions, releasing the brakes and squeezing down on the acceleration triggers, their bikes howling into life as they launched forwards and off the ledge, hurtling towards the Sailor Team at great speed. Kadaj grinned as he watched his brothers hasten towards their targets.

* * *

Cloud then stopped as he heard something and glanced behind him and his friends who followed his gaze, and they all saw they were being followed by two strange men with silver hair, covered in leather from head to boot. Before either of the heroes could react, three shadows came from the ground around them and formed into monsters that were not Heartless but pretty close enough to be very dangerous.

Without much time for Serena, Rini, Darien, Lusie, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina to even transform, or Sakura to even to call upon her magic wards to summon her wand, they and the others were forced to fight quickly, though Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Madision, Max, Lusie, Aerith, Rini, Kairi, and May had to try and avoid getting hit while some of them had to join in the fight as well with punches, and slashes or with the air of their Pokemon by joining Dawn, Casey, Misty and Brock in the half-pokemon battle against the monsters.

Cloud and Yuffie both brought out their weapons while Donald and Goofy summoned theirs, and Serena, Ash, Sora, Mickey and Riku summoned their Keyblades and most of the others had to try and avoid getting hit while Darien tried his best to get to Serena but was blocked off.

More came seemingly out of nowhere, making it difficult to keep up the invasion. Serena was having the most trouble as she slashed and clumsily dodged, as Loz pulled up beside her.

"Where's Mother?" He shouted. Then before awaiting an answer, he charged up his Dual Hound, a metal device strapped to his arm that seemed to radiate electricity, and attempted to punch Serena who only managed to block it before jerking herself away from the rapid-fire heart attacks. Speaking of rapid-fire.

Yazoo pulled his gun and put it to use. He shot at Serena, causing her to almost hit a boulder. Yazoo would have to be careful. Kadaj had told him not to kill Serena- just yet, anyway. He pulled up beside Serena and stopped his fire, only for a moment.

"We know you hid her, Sailor Moon." He resumed fire at Serena, who simply held up her Keyblade, which was wide enough to shield her, but she was shocked and asked, "How do you know about that?!" before resuming to defend herself.

Mickey and Cloud then found themselves teaming up as they slashed the demons, determined not the let the monsters get to their families and friends. Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Ash were having a hard time, as did Tifa and Lita who both teamed up with their martial arts skills, trying to get to Serena who was still fighting against the two crazed men who somehow knew that she was Sailor Moon.

* * *

Kadaj watched from the cliff in amusement as his brothers fought against the Sailor Team, while he stood in between a black portal, to which on the otherside was another wasteland that was near Midgar...in the past, and a similiar thing was happening, but without anyone noticing, and he seemed to be closer to that world than this one.

He was talking through a cellphone as he said, "Don't tell me you're leading me on! Because I think you do have Mother there." The person he was talking to was apparently yelling at him from the other line and he laughed, "No need to shout!"

After listening for a few more seconds, he sounded bored and told the person on the phone in an ominous voice, "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Put the President on."

* * *

A shadow leaped at Serena, she slashed it neatly. But before she could react, Loz and Yazoo punched her hard that sent her flying towards a wall of the building. She hits it hard which also knocked the wind out of her lungs before sliding slowly to the ground, now unconscious by the hit as her Keyblade disappears, and the rest of the group noticed this and gasped.

"Serena!" Darien screamed.

Mickey was about to make a quick approuch to help his friend when the men suddenly appeared towards him and knocked him away unexpectedly and he suffered the same fate as Serena did, much to Donald and Goofy's horror as they cried out, "Your Majesty!" and Minnie screamed out, "Mickey!"

Cloud, Sora and Riku tried to get to their fallen friends, but they ended up surrounded by both the men and the demons and before the three of them knew it, the monsters jumped at them for the kill...But before they came down on them, Kadaj held his gloved hand up, and the beasts vanished. The trio, and the rest of their friends looked around frantically and confusedly. Sora then saw another silver-haired man up on the cliff. The two other men snickered before retreating at his signal.

Sora continued watching the cliff even after the men had gone while the rest of the group decided to worry about them later and rushed over to Serena and Mickey. Kadaj glared at Sora in return before he gets back onto his bike and enters what appeared to be a corridor of darkness, disappearing as the portal closes behind him.

Unsure, Sora then turned his attention on the two unconscious forms of Serena and Mickey as the rest of the group gathered around worriedly to look for any signs of life from the duo.

"Are they okay?" Donkey asked hastedly and worriedly.

Brock, Amy and Riku checked up on them with Aerith's help, and all four of them sighed in relief as the former said, "They're fine. Just lost consciousness." in which everyone else all sighed in relief. But then the real concern came to them.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Ash asked.

"There was a third one, up on that cliff." Sora told the group as he pointed at the cliff where Kadaj stood just moments ago. The group followed his gaze and while they couldn't see him now, the group didn't think that Sora was lying.

"Why did they attack us all of the sudden?" Sid asked, confused.

"Yeah. Where did those dudes and those monsters come from?" Crash added, just as confused as his friend.

"We'll worry about that later." Manny told the group firmly. "Right now, have to get Serena and the King back to the hotel to recover. It's not safe here."

"Good idea." Ash agreed.

While Darien carried Serena and Riku carried Mickey, and the group made their quick haste back into town, Cloud paused in his steps and gazed back at the cliff where Sora saw the third silver haired man, and instantly a memory came to him. Cloud saw himself on his bike, having gone through a similiar incident and saw the same younger silver haired man on the cliff part outside of Midgar...the same one where Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran saved Zack's life from the ShinRa army 8,000 years ago.

Now he remembered more of the memories of his previous life. Question is; How did Kadaj and his gang gain access with time-travel into the future?

"Cloud! Come on!" Casey called out when she noticed Cloud lagged behind.

Snapping out of his thoughts and concerned for two of his friends, Cloud quickly followed to catch up.

Looks like they wouldn't be getting their vacation just yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty long for a chapter for this story. I'll be working on the next one either today or sometime this month. Who knows?**


	3. Chapter 2: Kadaj and Geostigma

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter! Please get comfortable and enjoy reading. Also, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.  
**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter two: Kadaj and Geostigma.

She didn't know where she was or what was going on. Last thing Serena remembered was those two weird silver-haired guys on motorbikes knocking her into a wall and then she lost consciousness. Who were they? What was the stuff about 'mother'? How did they know that she was Sailor Moon? All she knew was that she was somehow standing. When she finally opened her eyes, she blinked in confusion as she found herself in a rather nice looking mountain forest area that seemed comfortable.

She was also standing just outside of a small, white, round lodge with wooden stairs set among spectacular mountain scenery with trees and waterfalls. Other lodges could be seen on different mountain levels of the area.

"Where am I?" Serena asked herself.

"Serena?" A familiar voice spoke next to her. Serena looked to her left and found a familiar small figure who was just as clueless.

"Your Majesty!" Serena said, surprised herself, turning to face him.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

Serena nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But, what's going on?"

"Welp, I'm not sure." Mickey shrugged. "After you were knocked out, those strange fellas knocked me out just as I went to see if you were okay. Then I found myself here."

Realising that the silver-haired men might had something to do with their current situation, Serena instantly became worried and said, "If those guys dumped us here, I just hope the others are okay." before asking, "Your Majesty, just curious; How do we get back to Medge?"

Mickey frowned at this and placed his hands on his hips and looked down while trying to figure out how to solve this problem. He didn't have a clue on how or why they got to this mountain lodge, but then something occured to him and he looked up at Serena, saying, "Actually, I don't think those fellas brought us here. Hmm, come to think of it, this doesn't even seem real."

Realising what he meant, Serena looked around and rubbed her left arm, before admitting, "Now that you mentioned it, it does kind of feel like a dream. But at the same time, a hard one to get out of."

"Maybe somebody who lives here might help us." Mickey suggested as he pointed at the lodge building they were standing outside of. "Besides, I don't think Ultimecia has anything to do with it."

"Good idea. It's worth a try." Serena agreed as the two of them walked up the stairs of the lodge before stopping at the front door. But as she went to knock, her hand suddenly went through the door and in alarm, she shrieked and stumbled inside as though the door wasn't there at all, despite Mickey crying out her name as he tried to pull her out but he was dragged in and the two of them stumbled inside and collasped onto the floor inside.

The two of them stood up after a few moments of groaning, while Mickey asked, "What in the hay stack just happened?" a bit dumbfounded.

"I have no idea. But I think this is a whacko dream if we can go through the door like ghosts." Serena thought, shuddering.

But before either of them could ponder even further, the style of the inside first room caught their attention. It looked more like a wooden lodge on the inside with a couch with a wide-screen TV next to it, a window with blinds, and a door leading to other rooms most likely. But what really got their attention was the portrait on the wall just hanging above the couch. Or rather, a sign in a glass frame with a diamond-shaped logo, red in colour, and a familiar logo with writing on it that said, "ShinRa Electric Power Company".

Serena and Mickey both sweatdropped at the sight of the picture before glancing at each other, and the latter said with a nervous grin, "Ha, I can't imagine ShinRa owning a comfortable lodge like this."

"I ask you." Serena began sarcastically, "Who would want to come here to a lodge owned by ShinRa for a holiday?"

"Well, whatever it is, it looks like we might be in the past and you and I are somehow seeing it which kinda explains why we can't find the others and we can walk through doors." Mickey thought, deciding to ignore his friend's sarcasm.

Serena blinked for a moment, before realising what the king meant and sighed in relief. "So we're pretty much unconscious. But then, why are we having the same dream?"

"Maybe we're having a vision together for some reason." Mickey suggested.

Just then the door on the other end of the room opened and they could suddenly hear a familiar voice speaking as a familiar man walked out, "Yeah, yeah, I'll won't mention anything about the stupid head." before closing the door behind him and stood in the middle. When Serena and Mickey both got a good look at him, both gasped in shock. He was a young man with bright red messy spiky hair, short on the top, long at the back tied up in a loose ponytail. His suit was scruffled, his blazer zippeed open, his undershirt untucked, and he wore dark pants and leather boots. He also wore goggles which rested on his forehead that pushed up his fringe over his eyes.

"No way!" Serena exclaimed.

"Reno!?" Mickey exclaimed.

Reno, second in command of the Turks. When Serena and Mickey first met him, he'd been 24 years now. Now unknown to them, he was 26, and had just come back from his mission with Rude to this place, and from his slouched pose, Reno didn't even seem to see them as though they weren't there. The two looked at each other again as they also heard footsteps behind them.

When the two looked back and stepped out of the way, the door was pushed open roughly and walked in Cloud who looked just the same as he did before Serena and Mickey lost consciousness. In his hand, Cloud had one of his swords out, and he immediately blocked Reno's attempts to attack him with his EMR. Stepping back a couple of steps, Reno then rushed forward to attack again, only for Cloud and even Serena and Mickey to all step to the side and had the redhead to stumble outside and nearly fall off the wooden railing.

Recovering, Reno attempted to run back inside, but ended up having the door slammed shut at his face by Cloud who just looked around in silence. While they didn't understand what was going on, Serena and Mickey both bursted out laughing at what just happened with Reno.

"Okay, so you're good." Reno said as he opened the door with a grin and attempted to walk in, only for Cloud to slam it shut and this time latch the door locked.

Calming down a little, Serena said, "I never thought I'd see _him_ again." referring to Reno, just as the door behind her opened again and she and her friends turned around as another man walked through. He wore the same uniform as Reno, except much more cleaner. His blaze was zipped closed, his shirt tucked in, a tie neatly around his neck, black pants and leather shoes. He also wore black leather gloves and sunglasses. He had no hair, but his small goatee made up for it.

"Yeah, Rude! Lookin' sharp!" Reno cheered from outside.

Rude was Reno's partner as Serena and Mickey both remembered. When they met this guy, he had been 27. Now he was 29 years old and obviously still Reno's partner and best friend. Not responding to Reno, Rude instead attempted to attack Cloud with his own EMR, but was quickly met with the tip of Cloud's sword at his throat and both Serena and Mickey tensed. The two of them then realised that they were seeing visions of Cloud's past despite that his clothes and appearence was exactly the same as his appearence back in the present.

How, though? Rather than putting up a fight, Rude just put away his weapon and stood straight calmly and formally as though he was a bodyguard which was on his and Reno's job description as the Turks, the elite investigation and police force of the Company...or they used to be until Meteor wrecked Midgar.

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be." That voice. Serena, Cloud and Mickey all recongised it as it came from the opened door from the other room. It couldn't be, could it? A figure in an motorized wheelchair drove in and came to a stop, facing the trio, or rather, facing Cloud since Serena and Mickey were only seeing the past and were not really in the past. This figure, a young man, was covered in a white sheet that was drapped over him, leaving only his mouth and his left hand visible. Rude stood behind the man protectively.

"You haven't lost your touch." The man in the wheelchair continued to Cloud.

Instantly, another memory to came Serena, Mickey and Cloud all once; _Even from a pretty long distance, Sailor Moon and the others could see the attack firing like missles right at the very top of the heart of Midgar-The top floor of the ShinRa Building. They could also somehow even see the blonde-haired young man in teh white coat, icy blue eyes in the very office of the Company, Rufus ShinRa, the newest President, stand right there._

 _As just within seconds, Rufus, along with the entire office were engulfed by the attack which exploded like a giant ball of fire, destorying the top floor as a result._

And yet...

"No way..." Serena whispered in shock.

"It can't be...!" Mickey muttered, stunned.

"Rufus Shinra..." Cloud said in surprise. He then looked at Rude and said, "Do I feel sorry for you." while Serena and Mickey also glanced at the taller man with both sympathy and skeptical looks.

Rufus Shinra, the last President of the ShinRa Company and who was the same age as Reno, glanced at Rude who didn't say anything, but only cleared his throat to stay in position, giving Cloud a steady glare for the comment, and shifted uncomfortably. Neither of the men saw or heard Serena or Mickey at all. Their focus was on Cloud.

Rufus then began. "The day of the explosion-", only to be cut off by Cloud.

"What do you want from me?"

"-I managed to get out-"

"Who were the guys that attacked me?"

"-Before it collapsed-"

"I'm leaving." Cloud said to shut Rufus up. He didn't want to hear the sob story of the man who had been his enemy. Despite that Rufus had nothing to do with what happened since it was his late father who had brought ruin to the world before he was killed by Sephiroth two years earlier.

Serena and Mickey glared at the man who was their enemy despite him also trying to stop Sephiroth and the Meteorfall. They didn't know how they got here and what was going on, so like Cloud, they wanted to know what Rufus knew. They'd worry about how he survived later.

Seeing this, Rufus decides to cut to the chase. "We need your assistance, Cloud." He admitted, lifting his hand up to his covered face, and from what Serena and Mickey noticed, it was covered in a black and ugly mark that looked impossible to get rid off. It didn't look like an ever lasting burn, but it looked unhealthy too, like a stain that just refused to come off even with disinfectant. Was that always there?

"Not interest-"

"I acknowledge that Shin-Ra ... owes the planet a lot." Rufus cleanly cuts Cloud off, lowering his hand back onto the armrest of the wheelchair as he continued, "It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones that put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

' _Yeah, you're darn right about that part._ ' Serena thought to herself. She suddenly wished she was actually there to give Rufus a good long lecture. She had forgotten about this man for the past three years in the present. Now that she had all of her memories back, she remembered what this man was really like. Though she had to admit, despite that he was similiar to Cutler Beckett who run a company like Rufus did, Rufus was the first businessman to admit the wrong in his doings even though she didn't really believe him.

Reno was listening the converstation from outside, trying to open the door before realizing that Cloud had locked him out. So for the next best thing, he yelled, in a bit of embarrassment, "I'm still out here!"

No one responded to Reno even though Cloud, Mickey and Serena gave the door a quick glance before turning back to Rufus who continued, "As a first step we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. It's been two years."

"Two years?" Serena asked, surprised, before slumping in disbelief with a sweatdrop, "Only two years. Gimme a break, Rufus. You and the others had been hiding here for the last two years?" before taking note that two other Turks were somehow missing. Tseng, the Director and leader of the Turks and the man who had been the one responsible for taking Serena herself and Mickey, along with the unconscious Squall and Seifer to Balamb Garden and out of ShinRa's sights. He was the man Serena had trusted and saw more of a friend.

Then there was Elena, the last person to join the Turks and clumsy just like Serena was. Elena had been a rookie back then and despite her being clumsy and having her mouth running away from her once and while, she took her job very seriously and had a crush on Tseng. Last Serena ever saw them was back in Midgar. Instantly she became worried. Did they somehow perish under Sephiroth's black Materia spell that was Meteor?

"Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one's easy. Geostigma." Rufus continued.

"Geostigma?" Mickey asked in deep sudden concern as Rufus continued, "And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame mako energy, and the reactors… even the Lifestream and perhaps Kingdom Hearts for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? Both Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream have existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been part of our lives for over forty years."

"What's Geostigma?" Serena asked, confused, even more concerned.

"And why is it connected with Sephiroth?" Mickey added, even though he and Serena both knew that Rufus couldn't hear either of them so their questions seemed useless. Maybe they could ask Cloud in the present if he knew about this meeting in his past life. On the other hand, with Rufus explaining this, it also answered some of their questions.

Plus, Rufus had a good point about Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream. Which meant that Geostigma occured just after the meteor which made perfect sense, much more sense than what the people of this original world had thought. Then again, why not blame the science department or ShinRa for that?

"And yet, there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that?" Rufus continued, and then added when Cloud continued to remain silent, "I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is dead." Cloud pointed out.

Serena sweatdropped and said to Cloud even though she knew he couldn't hear her, "Uh, you might wanna make a raincheck on that, Cloud. I know you can't hear me, but when you're reborn into the future, with some sick joke, Sephiroth was reborn too."

"Yeah, but if that's the case, then why don't we have the Geostigma problem in the future like everybody else in the past?" Mickey pointed out. "Somethin's screwy's goin' on here."

"Yes, but has his mind died?" Rufus questioned to Cloud, causing the three of them to face the President again as he continued, "What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused? I know it is merely my speculation – but it is possible, isn't it?"

Serena and Mickey both glanced at each other with greater concern. What if Rufus was right? What if Sephiroth's mind really was still alive and rather than passing on like everybody else who died and returned to the Lifestream did to have their spirits live in peace, he was actually plotting something by causing the Stigma? Whatever that meant and what it looked like.

"And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action." Rufus continued. "We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know where?"

"Yep! In the Northern Cave!" Reno added from outside.

"And what do you think we found?" Rufus questioned. Cloud, Serena and Mickey tensed up, but relaxed a little when the President continued, "Relax – we didn't find anything."

He paused for a moment before admitting, "However, not all went as planned. We were… interrupted... Kadaj and his gang." Rufus continued after a slight pause.

"Kadaj?" Cloud asked.

"Sure is a weird name of a new bad guy." Serena thought. Did that even explain the abense of Tseng and Elena? It sort of made sense considering how, if this Kadaj and his gang were the same guys who attacked Cloud were the same guys who attacked them in the future, Reno and Rude made it out okay. But that meant they had to leave their teammates behind for nothing.

"They'll be after you as well. If they haven't already found you." Rufus told Cloud.

"Leave me out of this." Cloud said firmly. He didn't want to be part of whatever plans Kadaj's group were going and he definately didn't want to take part in whatever Rufus was doing either.

Suddenly Serena felt a familiar jolt in her mind and she grunted in pain while holding her head, and then a new image flashed into her mind-the Dimensional Scream, except it was far much different than she would normally experience.

* * *

 _She found herself in another point of view which seemed like a grainy video footage. Serena then heard a familiar accent voice scream out, "Elena!" and then gunshot fires. She was standing in front of a helicopter which the side door was opened and she saw arms that were not her own but that of a young woman's hand some kind of box to Rude to stood waiting and caught glimpse of Reno in the cockpit and from what Serena saw, even Reno's expression was that of pure horror._

 _Serena then heard the young woman cry out to the two Turks in the Chopper, "Get out!" and then found herself turning around before Serena realising she was seeing the vision from Elena's point of view. It was loud and clear as she could hear Elena scream out "Tseng!"_

 _Tseng himself, a little bit older than he was two years ago, had been deeply wounded, much to Serena's horror. The Wutaiian man still looked the same as ever, but he was clutching his right shoulder which bleed heavily and there was also a wound on his forehead, also bleeding. Blood also slowly and lightly seeped from his mouth. Last time Serena saw him deeply injured as when Sephiroth has impaled him in the Temple of the Ancients._

 _The Turk leader attempted to sit up but failed and turned his attention to the left. From Elena's point of view, Serena saw as the female Turk looked up and to her horror, she recongised two of the three men who attacked her and her friends back in the present. They start off naked, but their cothes form around them as they approach Tseng and Elena._

 _The one in the middle, Kadaj apparently, then grabbed hold of Elena who cried out and then ripped the camera peace off and Serena gasped as she saw green cat-lit eyes as he sneered, "Don't think you can keep her from us for long."_

* * *

Then as soon as it started, the Dimensional Scream which was unusual ended and Serena found herself back at the lodge as she shook her head, with Mickey glancing up worriedy as he noticed the pain on his friend's expression and he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Serena replied.

"How?" Rufus questioned to Cloud. "Your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Cloud. Perhaps even to your friend, Sailor Moon who also had ties with Ultimecia just like Squall and Rinoa both did."

"Hey, I already have enought problems with that!" Serena pointed out to Rufus even though he couldn't hear her.

The President then continued, "If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment – we stand in the way as his greatest threat."

"Moment?" Mickey and Cloud both asked.

"Sephiroth...reborn."

Serena and Mickey both glanced at each other, before the former said, "He is talking about the connections of Sephiroth's rebirth in the future?"

"Gosh, I certainly hope not." Mickey thought, worriedly. "I mean, this world in the past wasn't split up until the war broke out." though he wasn't referring to the Sailor Warrior war against Chaos. He was thinking about another war which only he knew, but hasn't told anyone else yet. That war was meant to be kept secret.

"Are you done talking?" Cloud asked, having grown tired of Rufus's babble which wasted his time for the past half an hour since he got here.

Rufus seemed to agree and said, "Let's get to the issue at hand. n order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. You were a former SOLDIER, yes?"

' _No. You're talking about Zack._ ' Serena thought as memories of seeing Cloud's memories within the Lifestream with Tifa years before returned to her mind. Cloud was never a SOLDIER. He was just part of the army who was cruelly used by Hojo who also used Zack after Sephiroth burned down Nibelhiem. The Jenova/Sephiroth cells put inside both Cloud and Zack merged their minds together, and when Ultimecia in Edea's body imprisoned Zack within Sephiroth's cavern just after Serena herself as Sailor Moon, along with Mickey and Loran had saved Zack's life, Zack's disappearence messed up with Cloud's memories that merged with some of Zack's memories.

Cloud scoffed and turned to leave as he muttered, "In my head." and unlocked the door, while Serena and Mickey watched him. He hesitated in leaving, however as he unlatched the door but didn't make the move to open it. Instead, Reno pushed it open, while Cloud asked, glancing back a little to Rufus, "What's this stuff about _"Mother"_?"

Serena turned to the President again, now a little curious about this information as well, remembering the two men asking her about ' _Mother_ ' before calling her Sailor Moon. Then, in the vision she just saw within Elena's point of view, Kadaj mentioned something about, ' _Don't think you can keep her from us_ '. Whatever that meant.

Rufus, a bit surprised by this question, asked, "Why, did Kadaj mention something?" though he did sound rather amused.

Cloud furrowed his eyes as he told him with warning in his voice, "Rufus – if you're hiding something..." while Serena and Mickey both looked at Rufus firmly as well.

"I'd never keep a secret. Not from a comrade." Rufus replied.

Serena looked skeptical and said, "Yeah, right. Could've fooled me, Rufus."

"You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with." Rufus continued to Cloud who looked briefly shocked, while Serena and Mickey both glanced up at their friend in confusion. Since when did Cloud live with orphans?

Feeling like he's got him, Rufus continued, "Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." holding up a hand in offering as an invitation of joining him, with Rude nodding in agreement.

"Rebuild the world?" Serena repeated, before correcting, "Don't you mean messing things up all over again?" still not trusting the man.

Cloud turned back to Rufus, still hesitated. "But I..."

"Come on, Cloud." Reno said, his voice now audible without yelling because of the opened door. "Think about it! Together we could rebuild ShinRa."

That was a mistake Reno made yet again, and proved Serena's theory as she sighed in annoyance, while Mickey's glare hardened, and Cloud has something of a shocked look on his face for a quick moment.

He pushed Reno away with a last saying, "Not interest." starts to head out the door which was closing as Reno stared at the blonde in shock and disbelief Serena and Mickey then felt themselves fading and strangely awakening as they stared at Cloud's retreating form and they could hear Rude and Rufus snap at Reno.

"Reno!" Rude shouted, with Rufus echoing in a more quieter annoyance, "Reno." just as the said redhead turned around in embarrassment, only for the door to shut close on him again...

Soon both Serena and Mickey's visions went black...

* * *

 _Back in reality in the present day..._

"... _Pikaaachuuuuuuuu!_ "

"AGRRRAAAAHHHH!" Feeling like she's being zapped by lighting, Serena blinked, once the electricty stopped. She quickly discovered that she wasn't in the loedge where Rufus, Rude, Reno and Cloud were. Instead, she was lying in a bed. And by her side, was Ash's Pikachu who had accidently shocked her when she had unexpectedly grabbed his tail by accident before letting go when the electricity stopped.

In slight confusion, Serena asked, "Pikachu?" who responded with a happy and relieved perk, before the Moon Princess glanced around and realised that she wasn't alone. All of her family and friends, including the real Cloud, or the present Cloud or whatever, were around her bed. On a bed next to her was Mickey who also seemed to have woken up. When she and Mickey had woken up, everyone else all sighed in relief, while Minnie quickly glomped onto Mickey who was nearly knocked over.

Sakura, Sid, Donkey, Fiona, Shrek, Raye, Lita, Misty, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Dawn and Brock were on her right, looking concerned. Perched on the railing of the bed was Pikachu, with Puss, Piplup, Kero, Crash and Eddie on the right. Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Manny, Ellie, Diego, Amy, Mina, Madison, May, Max, Ash, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Daisy were on the other side to Mickey's left.

"Hey, you're awake, Meat-ball head!" Sid said happily, very relieved.

"Don't you scare me like that ever again, Mickey Mouse!" Minnie scolded her husand who grinnged sheepishly at her angry stare. Serena couldn't help but giggle since she found that very cute.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry for worryin' ya." Mickey replied, hugging his beloved wife in return and finally she smiled again.

While Serena was glad that everyone was alright, a question came to her mind and she asked, "Where are we?"

"In the hotel room of where we're staying during vacation." Sakura answered, as she sighed in relief before saying, "We were so worried about you and Mickey, Serena."

"I'm sorry." Serena sighed, feeling a bit guilty, before asking, "What about you guys? Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine. Don't worry about us, Serena." Fiona replied.

"What a relief." Serena smiled a little, before her eyes went wide and quickly questioned, "W-what about those guys that attacked us?"

Sora frowned, thinking back about the third man he'd seen on the cliff a few hours ago and said, "Those guys just disappeared along with those monsters after you two guys were knocked out cold. I saw a third guy on a cliff who disappeared into what looked like a corridor of darkness."

Hearing this made Serena and Mickey both have their eyes widened in realization as they looked at each other, asking in unison, "So that means that dream I had was the same one you had." confusing everyone else.

"Dream? What dream?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded.

Serena and Mickey then held serious looks as they turned back to the others before explaining the vision they both shared during their unconsciousness and what they saw-the fact that Rufus had actually survived the explosion somehow, how when they saw the vision, it was two years since the near end of the old world the first time, how Cloud's pastself met with Rufus, along with Reno and Rude but the absence of Tseng and Elena, about Rufus somehow knowing about Sephiroth's rebirth here in the present which still made no sense, and the three men who attacked them were possibly the same ones who attacked them just a few hours ago, the leader's name being Kadaj who also attacked not only Cloud's pastself, but also the Turks who went to find something in the Nothern Cave where Sephiroth was defeated.

They even explained how Rufus asked for Cloud's help, but thanks to Reno and his big mouth, he blew the cover of having ShinRa rebuilt, which caused Cloud in the past to walk out, not interested, as Serena had quoted. Serena also explained her brief and unusual dimensional scream where she saw from Elena's point of view of how Kadaj's group attacked and even confirmed that she saw the same two men who attacked them here in the present and had attacked the Turks in the crater, considering Tseng's injures and how Elena forced Reno and Rude to get out without them.

The only they left out was the Geostigma since neither Serena or Mickey knew clearly what it actually was or whether it would effect the present as well since neither of them had any idea what it looked like.

"Kadaj?" Riku said, with a concerned frown.

"What is it with bad guys in having weird and stupid names?" Crash thought, dumbfounded as he glanced at Eddie who shrugged in confused agreement.

"I think the question is, how is it that this Kadaj and his group manage to gain access into the future if they were originally born in the past." Puss pointed out with a firm look on his face.

Brock nodded in agreement, "You're right. Something about this just doesn't add up."

"Hold on a minute." Kairi spoke up, worriedly. "Didn't Serena and the king say that those guys attacked Cloud's pastself too? Maybe the reason why they came here is because Cloud was reborn too."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't make any sense on how they knew that Cloud would be reborn into the future." Mina pointed out.

Mickey frowned and said, "Well, whatever it is, it can't be for anything good if even Rufus is concerned about this."

"As much as I hate to admit it, even though the two are similiar, Rufus is not like what Lord Beckett was and he event went out of his way to stop Sephiroth. In Beckett's case when we tried to stop Davy Jones, he wanted to use that fish-pirate to take over the world." Serena agreed, before adding, "What I want to know is, how did those silver-haired weirdos know that I'm Sailor Moon?"

While most of the others glanced at each other worriedly on the new situation that spelled trouble, Cloud hadn't spoken for the entire time. Instead, he thought back of the memory that was now more clear to him. Now he knew that it wasn't his imagination, and he wished that it was. In his past life, two years after meteorfall, he got a call from Reno which was messaged by Tifa. Not only that, he knew that Serena and Mickey were leaving out the one part that he himself knew too well.

Geostigma.

As Cloud rubbed his left arm and sighed, this got the attention of Ash who noticed his concerned look and the young eleven year old boy asked, "Cloud?" to which Cloud turned to him and realised that Ash wasn't the only one who noticed this. Everyone else noticed as well.

Not wanting to burden his friends again, Cloud muttered, "I need some time to think about this." before walking towards the door and opened it before closing it behind him and left. This made everyone else worried as well.

While most of the others had no idea what got to Cloud this time, both Aerith and Tifa then suddenly knew and both looked at each other and the former said, "Cloud's remembering more of his memories."

"Me too. And I know why he rubbed his arm like that." Tifa sighed, with a hint of sadness. "And just when things couldn't get any worse."

Serena noticed the sadness on Tifa's expression and asked in concern, "What's going on?"

Whatever concerned Cloud and Tifa, it must be very bad.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason for Serena and Mickey's sudden vision of the past will be explained in the ending of the third part of this new trilogy, which won't happen until the completion of both this story and the second part, which is titled "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within". For now, more is yet to come in this story.**

 **Actually, this is an extended version to my second and more cleaner version, using content from both "Advent Children" and "Advent Children Complete". Look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3:Troubled thoughts and Memories

**A/N: If neither of you are certain with this story, please read "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares" or look up "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts one and two to understand better.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter three: Troubled thoughts and Memories.

 _Meanwhile, back in the past..._

After Reno's humiliating screw up that had Cloud leaving just as Rufus had come so close in having their former enemy to help them with the current issues with Kadaj and his gang, instead, the two of them and Rude were discussing other matters in regards to the situation. Reno still felt guilty for slipping up about rebuilding ShinRa, but Rufus just let it slide and simply told him that the redhead really should remember to keep his mouth shut.

"So...Don't mean to question you, sir, but, why did you mention about Sailor Moon?" Reno asked as he, Rude and Rufus were having a conversation in Rufus's current bedroom within the Lodge the three of them stayed at. The redhead had thought about the conversation with Cloud for the last few hours.

"Why do you ask?" Rufus questioned in return. His tone was more amused than annoyed.

"It's just...out of the blue." Reno reluctantedly shrugged. "I mean, come on. We all know that kid went back home with two of her friends after what happened two years ago, and according to our future employees, it was three years in their case."

"It was to get Cloud to think about the situation should Sephiroth ever return." Said the President, though he did frown underneath the sheet that still covered him, left to his own thoughts. "Though I doubt Miss Moon and Team Rocket are aware of this, considering how far into the future they had come from."

The two Turks knew what their President was referring to. Two years ago, just one day after Meteorfall, a group of three had accidently travelled through time and one of them ended up with Rufus, while the other two ended up with the four Turks. Accoring to Team Rocket, they met Sailor Moon and her friends two years after the latter's time-travel, which was a year later when the trio themselves came to them. But that was another story.

"Yeah, that's true." Reno eventually agreed after a moment.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" Rude questioned.

"No, I should be fine for now. I want you two to watch the entrance, just in case." Rufus dimissed the two Turks that were now his bodyguards. What else could they do? Besides, the President couldn't afford to lose them just as what happened with Tseng and Elena. Deep down, he had a feeling that they were alive, and Kadaj was biting his time to get what he wants.

Reno and Rude both nodded, and almost hesitatedly left the room to enter the main area which Cloud had been just three hours ago. Reno walked casually towards the couch with one hand in his pants-pockets as he said to his partner, "Now we just gotta find 'Lena and the Director." before he flopped backwards onto the couch and sighed as he relaxed, with his hands behind his head as he used the armrest that was close to the TV as a pillow.

"The other employees give you any leads?" Reno questioned to Rude who had walked towards the window with the blinds partly opened.

"No, nothing yet." Rude replied, his back to his partner who sighed and had his arms by his sides before he placed them behind his head again.

"Who'd've thunk?" Reno began, slightly changing the subject as he glanced at his partner again, "A lot of ShinRa's people actually returned to work." he then realised something and sat up, saying, almost excitedly, "Now that's a dedication. I'm telling you, this could be a fresh start!"

But Rude didn't agree with that and points out somberly but not showing it much, "Well, those left alive have a lot to atone for." his back still in Reno's direction.

Disappointed, Reno layed back into his previous position and just stared up at the ceiling, once again changing the subject slightly. "Two years already..." he muttered, before smirking a bit and looked back at his partner and best friend, "Maybe the reason why it seems a lot longer than that is because of Jessie, James and Meowth from three years in their time. Probably longer for us than for them and Sailor Moon."

He was right. While neither Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, or Team Rocket had come out and said how far the future they had came from is from everyone else's time here or possibly Ultimecia's time, Reno just had a feeling that it was more than just 50 years. Way more. While he did wonder what the future was like, Reno had no intentions of traveling through time. For some reason, travelling through time faster than the normal growing older average did scare him.

Without waiting for a reply, he continued, thinking about of his memories, "Man, talk about a nightmare. The world was nearly obliterated, and we were the obliterators." before sitting up sideways and rested his arm on the arm rest, showing off the expression of guilt and worry. Guilt because of his own action that he would never, ever forgive himself for. Worry because it might already be too late to redeem himself despite that he wanted to do something, anything, to pay for his own crimes. He had been pardoned, but he knew that it wasn't enough. Not only that, his greatest concerns were onto their missing comrades.

"Seriously, though." Reno said, "How are we ever supposed to atone for that?"

Rude caught the tone in his friend's voice. It was more of, 'How-can-I-atone' more than everyone else. Reno still blamed himself for Sector 7's destruction and the deaths of so many innocent people. The redhead had tried hard to hide it but there times when the younger man just wanted to break down and drown in guilt. However, all of them in ShinRa who survived had their own crimes to atone, especially with what happened to the Planet.

When he didn't get an answer which he was certain that his friend wouldn't know anyway, Reno muttered sadly, "Too bad Team Rocket and the director's not around, ya'know?"

"Elena too." Rude added, as he finally stepped away from the window and sat beside Reno on the couch, while the red-head shifted a little to give his friend some space on the couch as he gazed down to the floor, having a sad-worried look, thinking back on the hard decision to abandon their collages to escape with the sample they found from Kadaj's group at the Northern Cave.

"Hope they're alive." Reno muttered, starting to fear the worst.

"They are." Rude told him after sensing the dread from his friend. When Reno gazed at him questionly, the taller man said, a bit more animated since the two of them were alone, "Tseng's just like the President." He paused before adding, with a bit teasingly, "They're kind of like cats. Nine lives, you know?"

This seemed to cheer Reno up a little as he couldn't help but chuckle and said, almost cheerfully, "You got that right!" as he threw himself onto his back again, his arms behind his head, while Rude smirked a little, relieved that his friend has cheered up a little.

Just then, their conversation was cut short as a loud crash and thud was heard from the front door. The two Turks immediately became alarmed as they jolted to their feet and stared at the door. Their eyes widened in shock, and both of them could've sworn their hearts jumped up into their throats as dark mist of some sorts like a poisoned fog begins to bellow through the door, as if it was attempting to blow it right open, as a cold and horribly familiar voice whispered, loud enough for Reno and Rude to hear.

"Found you..."

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

As though snapping out of a nightmare, Serena's eyes snapped open and she softly gasped, before sitting up in bed. It was late at night since everyone returned to the hotel and after both Serena and Mickey had awoken from unconsciousness. They had tried to discuss the situation on what was happening, but so far, no luck. Serena even tried to question Tifa and Aerith about why Cloud was brooding again, but neither looked or felt comfortable to discuss it.

Now everyone had rested for the night since they figured that they wouldn't have their vacation until the situation with Kadaj's group was sorted out. She was the only one awake since awakening from a dream. Something had woken her, and she couldn't figure out why. Everyone else was asleep, as evidince since Ash, Shrek, Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie were snoring their heads off, deeply in dreamland.

She thought back on what Rufus had told Cloud in the vision of the past she and Mickey had saw after being knocked out. " _If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment – we stand in the way as his greatest threat._ " Rufus's words echoed in her mind.

Sephiroth...reborn. Serena sighed and stared up at the ceiling of their enlarged bedroom the group shared. There were other rooms for some of them to sleep in if they wanted, but after today's events, they decided to sleep in the one room, just in case. Serena doubted that Sephiroth would attack them here in the present again, after what Rini and the others told her about Cloud defeating Sephiroth just before Ultimecia's permament demise. But then...what would this mean in the past? Did something else go wrong during the previous life of Cloud and the others?

Speaking of Cloud, Serena turned to see if she could talk to him privately, only to find that his bed was empty, the blanket and quilt folded to the side. Blinking, she looked around and noticed that the door was slightly open. Realising that Cloud must've walked out of the room and becoming worried, Serena decided to go look for him. As silently as she could, she slipped out of her bed, put her slippers on and silently slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly.

She didn't have to look too far as she had a feeling that the other bedrooms weren't an optain for her friend. Instead, Serena followed her gut feeling and found him on the balcony outside. Cloud was staring up up at the full moon that was shining brightly, giving light to the sky along with the stars. He was in deep thought as he stared up at the sky.

Could Cloud be thinking about his previous life? Must be.

"Cloud?" Serena spoke up gently.

Cloud turned around, and saw that Serena stood there, a bit worried and concerned, as she approached him and stood beside him.

"What are you doing up?" Cloud asked, slightly surprised.

"I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts in my head." Serena replied with a shrug as she placed her arms onto the stone railing of the balcony. She then said, "You know, I could ask the same thing about you, but I guess your reason might as well be similiar to mine."

"You guessed right." Cloud shrugged, gazing back at the town of Medge before them, as the two of them stood there in silence for a short while, neither of them knowing who would speak next to bring up whatever's on their mind.

Eventually, it was Serena who gave in and looked awkwardly to Cloud, saying, "I...couldn't help but think about what Rufus said to you...about you living with orphans. You know, in your past."

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, until he eventually replied after a moment, "Yeah...there were two of them. Well, one, really. After you and King Mickey returned to the present, all of us split up to get on with our lives. Tifa, Barret and I moved to a town called Edge which was being constructed from the ruins of Midgar, practically close."

He sighed before continuing, "You remember Barret's adopted daughter, Marlene, right?"

"Yeah, I remember her." Serena nodded in agreement, Marlene. That was the name of the little four year old girl who was adopted as a baby after her birth parents died in the destruction of North Corel and Barret, who lost his wife, found Marlene and took her in as his own. While Marlene's real father had been alive after four years...he had thought Marlene was dead, and when he and Barret finally reuighted...Marlene's birth father had done insane and eventually threw himself over the cliff. Serena, as Sailor Moon, had been there that day along with Mickey, Cloud and Loran. It had been heartbreaking to see something like that. Come to think of it, when Davy Jones fell backwards over the railing of the Flying Dutchmen in the past during the end of the War within the Maelstrom, that sight was another trigger of her sleeping memories.

"Barret had me and Tifa to look after her while he went out to find a new energy source for everyone that wasn't Mako." Cloud continued. "During the next two years...Tifa reopened Seventh Heaven while I opened up a Delivery Service."

"You become a delivery boy?" Serena asked, a bit surprised with a quirked eyebrow. When Cloud gave her a questioning look, she shrugged, "I'm just surprised. At least you had a day job."

"I suppose." Cloud eventually shrugged.

"So, who was other orphan?" Serena gently urged.

Cloud sighed, and muttered, "His name was Denzel. He...lost his parents when the plate of Sector 7 was destroyed." lowering his head a little in slight guilt.

Serena's eyes widened while her heart ached. It was no wonder Cloud and Tifa took in the orphaned boy who's parents were among the poor innocent people who died in ShinRa's hands just to kill them and Barret. While it irked her to admit that while now she was still angry with Reno's actions, a part of her now told her that Reno didn't have a choice. Plus, he did help evacuate the rest of Midgar from Meteor and one time during her first visit to Wutai that she and Reno met up in secret and how the redhead had told her that he didn't want to destroy Sector 7 and she could see the guilt and hurt in his eyes.

"Poor thing...he must've been so lonely." Serena thought.

"Even worse...he had nowhere else to go." Cloud continued in agreement. "I was visiting Aerith's Church about a month before...I was told to meet with Reno at Healen Lodge."

* * *

 _Flash-Back: One month before Kadaj's attack in the past..._

 _He was paying his respects to two lost friends that had been gone for two years now. Cloud sighed, guilt topping over the guilt each time he came here. The flowers still remained the same and each time he would come here, Cloud would see Aerith, the beautiful flower girl in the pink dress and red jacket, with the pink bow in her hair, bend to care for the flowers and then turn to smile at him before vanishing._

 _Seeing the sun beginning to set from the broken walls of the Church, Cloud knew that it was time to head back to Edge before Tifa could have a panic attack, even if he didn't know if he could keep up with the guilt deep within his heart. Silently promising to return, Cloud turned and with sadness walked away and out of the church._

 _As he did, however, the thoughts of the troubled past were quickly pushed into the back of his mind as, just standing beside his motorcycle, was a kid, in a shirt and shorts, with fluffy short brown hair and...the boy seemed to have been crying in dispair..._

 _But even from a distance, Cloud could see that that wasn't the only case. His eyes widened as the boy suddenly toppled over and collasped to the ground. He rushed over, calling out, "Hey!" before bending on one knee and gently cradled the boy in his arms, as he asked with concern, "You okay?"_

 _The boy was out cold, however, only half, though. Cloud placed a hand onto the boy's head and his frown deeped in concern. He was running a fever. His eyes widened as he took his hand away and saw that black subtance, which was sticky like maple syrup but much more unhealthy was briefly stuck to his gloved hand, and then noticed the stuff came from the boy's head. He immediately knew what was going on._

 _"Cloud! Are you there?" Tifa's voice came from his cellphone. Blinking, Cloud then realised that the boy must've been using his cellphone for some reason and Tifa was on the line. She sounded panicked. In slight embarrassment, Cloud picked up the phone and answered, "Tifa?"_

 _"Cloud? What happened? I heard a boy's voice and..." Tifa trailled off._

 _"I think this kid used my phone." Cloud replied, "But I'm fine...on the other hand..." he trailed off in concern._

 _"What's wrong?" Tifa asked, concerned once again and he could hear it in her voice. "Is the boy okay?"_

 _Seeing the pained expression on the boy's face, and seeing how he looked more older than eight years old, Cloud sighed and replied, "No, he seems to be in pain. He's also running a fever..." He paused, torn between telling his childhood friend about the kid's situation or not._

 _"So, why don't we bring him in?" Tifa asked, and that made Cloud's inner fight even worse. Tifa must've made her decision to help the kid and, really, he wanted to help as well. Poor kid must've been on his own for ages, considering how filthy his clothes were._

 _Eventually, his conscence on over and he replied after three seconds, "It looks like he has Geostigma."_

 _Tifa couldn't reply to what Cloud said right away. But deep down, Geostigma or not, Cloud could not allow himself to abandon the poor kid. Balamb Garden had too many kids in need and the SeeDs were pratically overloaded with trying to help the world as much as possible, so asking for Squall's help was out of question._

 _"I heard Geostigma wasn't contagious." Cloud eventually continued and he was right. There were rumors that, despite the diesese spreading, it wasn't contagious and he mentally knew those rumors were much more likely. Either way, Cloud wanted to help the kid as much as possible._

 _"I agree." Tifa replied over the line, once she must've realised Cloud's intentions and wouldn't argue, especially with a kid that needed their help. "Bring him with you."_

 _"I'll bring him through the back door. Is there anyone that can look after Marlene?" Cloud replied._

 _"Yeah." Tifa said at last before the two hanged up._

 _Putting his phone back into his pockets for the time being, Cloud picked up the boy who was starting to regain a bit more consciousness as he lifted the kid and sat him down onto his back, telling him, "Tifa said to take you home, kid."_

 _Settling himself onto the bike, as Cloud powered it up, he told the boy to hold on. The only reaction he got thought, was the boy falling unconscious and slumped against his back. Seeing how the kid was too far out, Cloud grabbed hold his hand which he noticed was shaking. Sympathy and guilt filling his heart, Cloud held onto the boy's hand tightly as though to comfort him._

* * *

End of Flash-back.

Cloud hadn't told Serena about the Geostigma and just told her that Denzel had sickness and a high fever, but the rest of what he said of his memory was true. Serena hadn't said a word, but she did show signs of tears in her eyes as she listened to the heartbreaking story.

"I brought him back and Tifa and I took care of him. Since then, he'd been living with us." Cloud shrugged. "Eventually he was cured but...that's another long story." and suddenly realised that, as he spoke of his memory, it was as though he had been right there just now, reliving the entire thing rather than just remembering that event.

Serena thought that Cloud was still hiding something, but realised that her friend looked too uncomfortable to relive every other detail and decided not to push him. Instead, she wiped away her tears, and told him, "Well, I think that was sweet of you."

"Huh?" Cloud looked at Serena puzzled.

Serena then continued with a soft smile, "I mean, you bringing in Denzel and looking after him along with Marlene. I bet he couldn't ask for better carers than you and Tifa."

"I guess you could say...he was like a little brother to me...and something else..." Cloud slightly blushed on that memory. Then he sighed and said with a hint of sadness, "Too bad he wasn't reborn like most of us."

"Tell me about it." Serena agreed as she turned around and leaned carefully against the railling behind her and continued with a sigh, "I wish Queen Serenity was reborn to be my real mother again. She did so much for me, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna and Artemis back in the Moon Kingdom, and that costed her own life. I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with Kaylie being reborn too."

"What about Darien? Didn't he mention about his adoptive family before discovering his real-rebirth family?" Cloud asked, finding himself curious.

Serena paused, before replying, "Uh, no. We don't talk about his past very much. He said it was too lonely. But to tell the truth, his adobtive parents died in a car crash back on Earth when he was only six years old. A few days before my brother was born." she deeply regretted for revealing Darien's past to Cloud.

"I see. He only mentioned that to you." Cloud figured. He knew why, because Serena is the only person Darien could trust with his tragic past, and Cloud learned that Serena was a very special person, to make other people feel comfortable when she's around.

"I always find the past...unbareable. That's why I always try to think about the future, and not just the future I know...every other future that is still unknown to all of us." Serena admitted.

Cloud sighed and said, "Tell that to Sephiroth." to which Serena slightly flinched and sweatdropped at the thought.,

"Uh...think I'll pass on that part." Serena said, a bit sheepishly.

Both of them didn't say anything else at first, before Cloud said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away." Serena said, though puzzled on what Cloud wanted to ask.

Cloud hesitated at first, before asking, "Can the darkness...ever go away?"

Surprised by the question, Serena then realized what he was talking, then she answered, "No...but you can use it for good use...like Riku, and Kaylie...even though like you, she wants to make her darkness go away too." thinking about her moon-twin sister's struggles with the darkness in her own heart, and wondering how Kaylie was doing back on Earth.

"Really?" Cloud asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, she doesn't like to be thought as dangerous. But there's one thing we both learned; The worlds were made up by Light and darkness. You can't have them without them each other, because Light and Darkness are the two halves of everything." Serena explained, thinking back on what Mickey had said to Xemnas just weeks before Ultimecia's attack.

"You're well informed." Cloud admitted.

Serena smiled a bit and said, "Sakura, Riku and King Mickey learned that during their time at a place called Castle Oblivion. I guess they knew more than the rest of us." she then giggled a bit and admitted with slight embarrasment, "Really, I wouldn't call myself well informed. Failing tests, playing video games, watching tv, reading comic books, eating and sleeping were probably my best hobbies before I became Sailor Moon and regained the memories of my previous life. Weird, huh?"

"At least you know how to make friends." Cloud pointed out, despite finding it hard to believe that his friend next to him would do so bad in failing in schoolwork and just play video games, watch tv, reading comic books eating and sleeping. But then Serena was notourious in being slightly clumsy, but from what he'd seen, the girl next to him was different compared to how she described herself and her actions lately.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, blinking.

Cloud smiled a bit and answered, "You make others who feel alone realize that they're never alone. You can understand almost everyone's feelings and bring them in, as if they are family to you. You're pretty lucky to have that gift."

"C'mon, Cloud. I'm not the only one." Serena pointed out. "I mean, Sid was the one who brought the herd together, Ash and Pikachu just got lucked out on their first journey. Sakura was one of the best students to make friends, and Donkey...well...that's a long story. Plus, King Mickey's shown to be a good friend too. And you remember how we first met Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Nanaki, Cait Sith or Reeve, Aerith, Loran and Cid."

Hearing this made Cloud chuckle, before asking aloud, "When was the last time I ever laughed?"

"Don't look at me. I wouldn't have a clue." Serena giggled as she smiled, even though knowing that the question wasn't directly at her, but she couldn't help but reply to that.

Both Cloud and Serena then realized, that it had been so long since they hanged out as friends, to have a conversation about things that make them feel better. They looked up at the full Moon with small smiles. Even though knowing that Kadaj and his men are out there doing something, they decided that as long as their friends are alright, things will be okay.

If only they knew that the situation wasn't that easy, especially in the past.

* * *

 _Back in the past..._

Rude hit the floor hard in agonized pain after Kadaj easily knocked him over. How could some small teenaged-liked punk defeat two elite leveled Turks so easily like flies? He tried to push himself up but the agony in his stomach was too painful and he collasped just inches after he tried.

Reno was five feet away from him, in a similiar position and laying on his right side, holding his stomach in agony, breathing with difficulty. When he saw his partner collaspe and easily defeated, the redhead wanted to move to see if he was okay while trying to protect the President in the room they were now in. The two of them had tried to block access but failed. The pain was too much for him and felt like someone stabbed him with a sword and he could feel himself threatening to pass out.

How the hell did some silver-haired teenaged twit outbeat two adult Turks as though it was nothing? Not even Sailor Moon or Yuffie could do that! Reno suddenly had doubts that Kadaj was even a proper human. Okay, that seemed legit since what he'd seen back in the crater already dismissed the idea that Kadaj's group were even considered human. But still...

Kadaj in the meantime, having just gotten back from his trip into the future, casually walked passed the two defeated Turks on the floor and made his way towards the President who was still in his wheelchair, as the former said, "Boy do I hate liars."

"I apologuise." Rufus said, his voice as even as he muster, before continuing, "This time you get the truth. The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless."

"Is that right?" Kadaj hissed with a warning, his back turned to Rufus as he stood in front of the President.

"I swear it." was the President's response.

Mentally shrugging, Kadaj then said, almost casually and in an 'I-don't-care' tone like an average teenager, "Fine, then swear on these." as he took out two cards from his pockets and flicked them behind him. The cards landed onto the floor, revealing to be ID cards. One had a picture of Elena with her name printed on it. The other had a picture of Tseng with his name on it. And both cards were covered with traces of blood.

Even from their current pained position, Reno and Rude could see the blood-covered cards of their comrades and anger and sorrow sheeped into their hearts, telling them and Rufus who also felt anger rise in his chest that Tseng and Elena may have been murdered by Kadaj's cohorts. Reno rolled on his back, still groaning in the great pain. Nothing else mattered to him, as he wanted to get rid of the pain and recover to protect Rufus. Rude still tried to stand up, but kept falling back onto the floor.

In growing anger while he tried to keep his voice even despite the loss of two of his trusted employees, one of them who he'd known for years, Rufus demanded with a soft growl that had a dangerous edge, "Why did you do this?"

"We need Mother's power. The reunion is coming," Kadaj replied as he then spun and glared at the president, his pupils narrowing to slits. "And we need her."

"Reunion..." Rufus muttered. He remembered the details from Hojo two years ago. That mad scientest was the true mastermind of the mastermind that was Sephiroth, and both evil men had died by the hands of Cloud and his friends...including the three from the future-Sailor Moon, Mickey Mouse and Loran.

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will all assemble. And together we'll take revenge on the planet!" Kadaj continued, lifting his arms toward the heavens. "We've already sent out the invitations, but," He let his arms drop. "You know. Someone's gone and hidden the guest of honor." He finished while watching the two men try and rise in satisfaction.

Reno and Rude kept on trying to recover quickly. Right now, Reno could only breathe, and was starting to lose consciousness, but he knew he couldn't risk it, since Rufus' life hanged in the balance.

"Invitations?"

"The Stigma, But you know all about that, _sir_." Kadaj mocked, as Rufus's infected hand twitched and he grinned as he caught the angered scowl from the latter. The former than continued, his tone becoming bitter "Mother's mimetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen. She does, so much for us. And we- we don't even know where to find her."

As though struggling with his own emotions, Kadaj then slightly slumped in defeat as he said, "But what can we do? We're just Remnants – merely remnants of Mother's legacy. Until we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again!"

He then added, losing the bitterness as though it didn't happen, "Geostigma, and a legacy, aren't enough...not for a true reunion."

"What do you mean?" Rufus asked. Though he seemed to have an idea, but he was hoping that he was wrong.

Kadaj smirked, "But _sir_. Surely you've noticed." and with that he took a few steps closer to Rufus, before kneeling to the floor, his head down.

As soon as Kadaj did this, Rufus suddenly felt his entire world shake all around him, as his Stigma began to react painfully, and with flashes of bad memories, there he saw in each flash, knelt not Kadaj, but the one enemy who could possibly return and history could very well repeated itself. He had two bodyguards on the floor in agony, two other bodyguards that were possibly dead, and a madman that could be very well connected to the monster.

Sephiroth.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

"Gah!" Sora jolted upright in bed as he awoke in cold sweat, panting as he looked around before realising where he was, just as Serena and Cloud came back into the room to try and get some more sleep, only to find that Sora had sat up in fright, and his expression quickly worried them, and soon everyone else who were startled awake by his cry and they immediately went over to see if Sora was alright.

"Sora!" Kairi rushed over to her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Sora replied, a bit shakily. "Sorry that I woke you guys."

"Did you have a nightmare, Sora?" Lusie asked, worriedly.

Sora didn't answer straight away. He honestly didn't know what he saw. While he had been sleeping and had been dreaming about a Paopu fruit Ice Cream, it suddenly changed into...painful flashes of blue blob like light...and...images of his worst memories-Kairi losing her heart and disappearing, Destiny Island's being destroyed, Riku being possessed by Xehanort's Heartless...and he could've sworn he saw Sephiroth, kneeling with an hateful frown, staring coldly into his eyes with cat-like eyes.

Eventually, though, he decided that it might as well have been a nightmare and replied, "Yeah, I guess it was nightmare. Nothing to worry about." though if it was a nightmare, it sure as heck was one of the worst nightmares he ever had.

"Man, and just when we fought against nightmares a month ago." Donkey groaned, referring to their previous adventures against the nightmare replicas that were created by Ultimecia a month ago. That had been a living nightmare in and on itself.

"Donkey!" Serena and Shrek both scolded their friend.

"Guys, I'm fine." Sora told his friends once more. "It was just a creepy normal nightmare." before grumbling as he admitted, "Which kind of ruined my nice dream of Paopu fruit flavoured ice cream." which only made the Sailor Team, Riku, Kairi, and Donald collaspe to the ground(anime style), while Mickey shook his head in slight exasperation with a smile, Cloud struggling not to laugh, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie giggling, and Goofy blinking in confusion.

Diego then asked sarcastically, "What did the nightmare do? Have the Paopu Ice Cream suddenly chase you and then eat you?"

"That's not even funny, Diego." Mina sighed in exasperation. "Next thing we'll encounter is a T-Rex that suddenly came back to life." with sarcasm of her own.

Ash sweatdropped nervously as he pointed out, "Let's not talk about dangerous things coming back to life right now, Mina. I've seen enough of that to last a lifetime."

"Me too." Mickey agreed, before admitting uncomfortably, "Though I hate to admit it, but I got a bad feelin' that we'll be seeing more of that sort of thing."

"Please say you didn't say that, Your Majesty." Puss half-groaned, half-begged.

"Very funny, Diego." Sora deadpanned to the sabor.

"But really, Sora. Are you sure you're okay?" Serena asked with great concern. It was already bad enough that she had Cloud and his past to worry about. She didn't want anything else bad happening to the rest of her friends and family, or anyone else for that matter.

The spiky-haired fifteen year old nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." though now that he thought about it, he was feeling a bit better.

"You recover quickly from nightmares?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

Crash rolled his eyes and shrugged to his brother, answering for Sora, "Sora's faced things that are worse than sleep-nightmares, dude."

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to go back to sleep now, since it's morning already." Brock stated as he noticed the sky turning a shade of purple as signs of the sun's light starting to rise, which got everyone else's attentions, realising that he was right.

"Gawrsh, time sure flies when you're sleepin'." Goofy shrugged, but as he took a step, he accidently tripped over the sleeping bag he'd been sleeping in and got his feet tangled in the material bag before clumsily failed to keep his balance and fell to the ground, while everyone else cringed, though Sora, Mickey and Donald all sighed and shook their heads at their friend's clumsiness.

"Ay-hyuck! Slippery." Goofy thought.

With that, the group decided that there was no point in going back to sleep since it was morning. So they decided to get dressed and have breakfest, and then start up another meeting in the situation concerning the appearence of Kadaj and his group.

Not knowing what today would bring.

* * *

 **A/N: Please be sure to review and look out for the next chapter! Hope you liked this one.**


	5. Chapter 4: Back in the Past

**A/N: Not much to say, so I've just posted another chapter a day later.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter four: Back in the Past.

A few hours later after breakfest, while everyone else in Medge were once again out for the festival having fun and doing more activities, the Sailor Team and their friends instead stayed in their hotel suite to try and figure out the situation with Kadaj's group. Combined with what knowlage Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith remembered despite the latter not having been there due to her first death 8,000 years ago, everyone else lingered around while Amy did some research on her computer on Kadaj's DNA as much as she could find.

It had been upgraded thanks to Rini and Sailor Pluto's help, and with the description of what Kadaj's group looked like, it sort of made things a little easier. The trouble was that neither of them had any idea how to stop Kadaj's group from causing anymore trouble both in the past and the present.

"Any luck yet, Am's?" Donkey asked, getting more and more anxious by the second. Not to mention more freaked out after what he'd seen yesterday. He hasn't seen Kadaj, but his two cohorts that attacked them still freaked him out, especially since they could summon those creepy heartless-like monsters.

Amy didn't answer straight away as she concentrated on her research while still typing on the keyboard. Finally some data came up and she paused in her work, finally able to answer, "So far, I've found one clue." which got everyone else's attentions as they all gathered around almost hurriedly.

"Really? What is it?" Brock asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Somehow, there are dark portals that look like corridors of darkness, but they connect to time. I've done a bit of research on Kadaj's data and his darkness matches those of the portals." Amy explained, as she furrowed her eye-brows in deep thought, and frowned. "The problem is, Kadaj and his men are not from the 20th Century, but they're not from the future either."

"So they actually came from the past?" Ash asked, a bit shocked. He then said, "That means they must've somehow found a way to enter the future."

"The Time Compression?" May guessed.

Mickey shook his head in disagreement and said, "No, we stopped Ultimecia from gaining the Time Compression, and the only way they would've travelled through time back then was that. But since Ultimecia was defeated here, Kadaj's group must've found somethin' else to time travel."

"And since they attacked the Turks at the Northern Cave," Serena began with great concern. "Rufus mentioned that Sephiroth's rebirth might have something to do with it, which doesn't make sense since he's been reborn here and Cloud just defeated him a month ago."

"I know that Rufus was hiding something, but well, he never comes out and admit things." Cloud stated with a bit of a shrug. "There's still a lot missing in my memories so...I don't know what else could it be."

Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie all glanced at each other, all just as lost as Cloud was since they couldn't remember much of that incident with Kadaj in their previous lives either, despite that bits and pieces were still coming towards them. Neither of them knew why this was happening now.

"This is starting to feel like when Cuter Beckett recongised us but we didn't recongise him in the Ameria Region back on Earth almost two years ago." Misty sighted, exasperated.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that Time could still be in trouble and Xehanort really messed things up before we stopped him several times." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Plus, we can't go back to the Realm of Memories. The Rift's been fixed up after Ultimecia died."

"But I don't get it. Why would Kadaj and his gang come here into the present to attack Serena and the King?" Eddie asked, confused.

"Yeah. It makes no sense to that, and how did those three whackos know about Serena being Sailor Moon?" Crash agreed, puzzled himself.

"I think the question is, why did they attack us and what are they really looking for." Shrek pointed out. "I mean, come on. Bad guys don't just attack randomly without a reason in being bad or without having a plan."

"Yeah, well, those guys on the motorcycles weren't clear on that part." Donkey shrugged worriedly.

Serena tried hard to think about it, before remembering the question the bulky guy demanded during the attack yesterday, and her eyes then widened in realization.

* * *

 _Serena was having the most trouble as she slashed and clumsily dodged, as Loz pulled up beside her._

 _"Where's Mother?" He shouted._

* * *

"Hey, now that I think about it, that big looking guy with the weird bracelet on his arm mentioned something about, ' _mother_ '." Serena spoke up, before she also remembered her vision and added, "Come to think of it, in the past, Cloud asked Rufus about some stuff about ' _mother_ ' too." in which everyone else all glanced at her before glancing at Cloud who's eyes widened, realising where the Moon Princess was coming from.

"Yeah...in my past life, I was attacked by Kadaj's group before I went to meet with Rufus and the Turks. They asked me where ' _mother_ ' was, and thought I hid her, or something." Cloud remembered.

"They told me the same thing." Serena recalled.

Sid then became dumbfounded and asked, "Seriously, who would take other people's moms from the past and bring them into the future?"

"Yeah, you said it." Donald agreed, "That doesn't make any sense at all either."

"This sounds just as worse as when Zorg tried to use your great uncle, Mickey." Minnie said worriedly to her Husband who had his eyes wide in realization and he nodded in agreement.

Daisy on the other hand crossed her arms and said in a bit of annoyance, "Well if you ask me, I say those three are pretty much clueless."

"Clueless but smart and dangerous." Manny pointed out. "Not to mention very confusing."

"I wish we knew what this mother stuff is." Rini sighed.

Serena nodded in agreement, "Me too. I mean, unless they're doing what Sephiroth tried to do in the past, none of this makes any sense at all..." before realizing what she just said, and immediately she, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie all glanced at each other, while everyone else blinked in half confusion, half realization...could it be?

But before anyone else could continue or come up with a theory, there was a sudden... _ **BOOM!**_ A loud explosion suddenly roared through out the building, causing a small trember, before settling down, alarming everyone in the group in which some of them nearly lost their balance, and not long after that, screams were heard coming from outside of the hotel.

"What was that!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Gawrsh! It must be Kadaj and those guys again!" Goofy cried out.

Serena's eyes narrowed almost angrily as she said, "We don't do something, Medge will be in danger!" and the group were quick to agree with her. They were not going to let some silver-haired crazies come and attack Medge and ruin everyone else's vacation, not if they could help it.

"Most of you stay here! We'll handle this!" Mickey said to Minnie, Daisy, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, May, Max, Madison, Kairi, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Lusie, Rini, Dawn, Piplup, and Casey who despite wanting to help, knew that Kadaj's group were dangerouns and eventually they all nodded, wishing for him and the others to be careful.

The King turned to the rest of his friends and declared, "C'mon, Fellas! We've gotta go help those people in town and stop Kadaj and his group!"

"Right!" The rest of the group agreed, and all raced out with Mickey to try and stop Kadaj's group from hurting the innocent and save the town.

* * *

Serena, King Mickey, Cloud, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Misty, Brock, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all raced out of the hotel and all gasped in shock at what were seeing; The same monsters that attacked them yesterday were attacking people who were running away and screaming as the beasts chased after them. Some other people who were heroes like them were doing their best to fight the beasts off, but even they were struggling.

Knowing that they had to be quick, Ash turned the five Sailor Scouts and told them, "Guys, transform, quick!"

"Right!" Serena and her four guardians nodded.

Serena held up her Heart-Moon brooch and called out her magic words, "Moon Crisis, Power!"

Amy held up her Mercury-Transformation pen, calling out, "Mercury, Crystal, Power!"

Raye did the same, "Mars, Crystal, Power!"

Lita did the same as well, "Jupiter, Crystal, Power!"

And finally, Mina as well, "Venus, Crystal, Power!"

Darien then transformed into Tuxedo Mask, while Sakura summoned her Star Staff before chanting into her Keyblade, and then once the five teenagers turned into Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon summoned her Keyblade, Ash, Sora, Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblades as well. Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and Cloud unsheathed his Fusion Swords, before the group all raced to join in the fight, defeating the Monsters in each hit they went.

* * *

In the centre of town, people were panicking and running into different directions, while Loz, who had returned into the future for another task, was preparing to kill a wounded man whose sword was a few feet away. He had dark tanned skin, white hair, and a black armor, but he lost his fight against the man in front of him.

Loz came to the warrior and went down on one knee over him. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up, readied his weapon for killing blow to smash the wounded warrior's skull, when...

"Stop right there!" a female shouted, causing Loz to look behind him and dropped the man to the ground. He stood up and turned fully to find Sailor Moon, the four Sailor Scouts, Sora, Riku, and Ash standed there with Pikachu on his shoulder. Cloud, Sakura, Tuxedo Mask, Donald and Goofy were helping to save other citizens while fighting off more monsters so they couldn't notice Loz's return.

It was Sailor Moon who spoke and she wasn't happy.

"How dare you try and attack everyone here on vacation and those who live here!" Sailor Moon demanded as she pointed accusingly at the tall man in leather. "This has gone far enough, pal! If you're looking for your ' _Mother_ ', well she's not here! I stand for love and justice and for the safety of the Realm of Light!"

She then preformed her famous pose, continuing, "I'm Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"We're here to punish you too!" Sailor Jupiter added, before saying in unison with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Ash, "We're the Sailor Team!"

"Pipi Pikachu!" Pikachu added, joining looked at Sora in confusion and asked, "Where did she come up with that?"

"She's been at it since her first day as Sailor Moon, as I was told." Sora chuckled a bit in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. Good thing he didn't join in the motto his other friends would normally do when it came to confronting bad guys.

Even Loz was confused at first with a slight dumbfounded expression on his face that looked childish and if the situation wasn't so serious, then the group would've laughed. A moment later, he decided to ignore whatever these kids just said and grinned, "Fine. Then lets play."

Ash pointed his Keyblade, the Poke-Master, at Loz threateningly as he said bravely, "That would be possible. Problem is, there's only one you and fourteen us. Even your monster buddies won't be able to help you, or your two other partners." before getting into a fighting stance along with his friends.

This made Loz's grin widen as he gets into position as well, muttering, "This will be fun."

Sailor Jupiter was the first one to strike. Her speed was enough to surprise Loz, but he blocked with his weapon. Jupiter smirked and sent her hand up, right under Loz's jaw. It connected and Loz fell backward. Sailor Jupiter didn't give him the time to strike back, closing her fists, and using more basic martal arts she punched Lox in the face and guts. Loz was sent backwards again and he rubbed his jaw, amused.

Sailor Jupiter jumped forward with a spinning kick and Loz took a direct hit but he recovered quicker than the Sailor Team expected and Loz came close and shocked Sailor Jupiter right below the lip with his weapon. Sailor Jupiter jumped back defensively onto the stoned ground. Loz chuckled and waited for Sailor Jupiter to run forward. Sailor Jupiter touched her lip which was numb with traces of invisible blood, but she shook it off. Sora quickly joined in as he had his Keyblade clash with Loz's arm-weapon, both repeating the same thing as they ran around the area, with Sora having a better advantage as he ran along the walls before coming close in slashing at Loz's chest before the latter jumped back to avoid it.

Next Sailor Venus made a surprise attack by using her Venus-Chains around wrap around Loz's left leg, taking Loz by surprise before she lifts him in the air with most of her strength to get him off guard. But Sailor Venus was off guard herself as Loz grabbed her chains and he threw her into the air before throwing her away where she lands on top of Goofy and Donald who were both busy fighting off the monster-demons.

While Ash told Pikachu to help out Sailor Moon who tried to help but was blocked by another monster as she was then forced to fight, and to help King Mickey, Sakura, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask who were fighting against the monsters that suddenly appeared around them, Ash himself ran forward with a ground slide to slash at Loz with his Keyblade. Loz easily jumped over him and landed near the large fountain that was in the middle of the centre of town.

Loz was overconfident and before he could turn back to Ash he was right at Loz's face sending a Keyblade-slap into his cheek, in the same movement he get him squarely in the guts and sent him flying into the stone wall.

Next, Riku jumped forward as Loz jumped back to get some distance. Riku jumped off the wall and standing pillar to give him a kick and it barely missed. Loz did a backflip and just as he stood Riku hit him again in the guts with his Keyblade and then using his feet he propelled himself up and over kicking Loz in under the jaw again. Loz was knocked off his feet but like before he resurfaced quickly and was able to dodge Riku's next move, using his weapon as the block to hold off Riku's Keyblade-attack. Loz smirked.

They had a quick fight over who had more strength and Loz won it and threw Riku back with a full jolt from his weapon. Riku's entire body went numb as he tried to keep himself from falling.

Loz jumped forward and kicked Riku back. He landed on his feet and Loz lunged towards him. Loz went to pin him against the wall with his weapon but Riku ducked, using his fighting style for just a minute to close a Keyblade point in Loz's wrist, hoping to level the playing field. Sailor Jupiter then came to his aid as she pushed herself at Loz and sent both feet into his chest as Loz fell back, Sailor Jupiter jumped, but Loz caught her foot and sent her spinning. She crashed into the wood pews and they hit the pillars within the area, destroyed. Loz finally lets Sailor Jupiter go and it sent her flying into the stone wall of another building.

Sailor Jupiter had landed against the wall of a nearby building on her feet. Looking up at Loz she clinched her teeth and flew forward at the smirking Loz. Again her speed caught Loz off guard and Sailor Jupiter dodged his weapon and hooked her hand in Loz's collar. She pulled Loz back and into the floor boards only to release him and then Sailor Venus returned, using her chains to catch Loz and using most of her strength to thow him up in the air.

Ash, Sora and Riku then all leaped up right in front to Loz and with their exellent team-work, they all used their Keyblades at once and smacked Loz right into the chest, sending him crashing into the ground below. Ash, Sora and Riku landed cleanly, Loz didn't get up, as he then sinks into a portal of darkness that appeared underneath him, possibly back into the past.

Soon the group rejoined after the rest of them finished of the monsters that also disappeared, much to everyone's relief. Sailor Moon and her friends were about to check on the warrior that was defeated when Pikachu sensed something and he looked up, before gasping, "Pika Pi!" calling to Ash who looked at his partner and turned to it's direction before screaming, "Look out!"

Everyone else turned and saw too late that the portal on the ground didn't disappear. Instead it spread like a black flood and heading towards them. The group quickly made a run for it, but Sailor Moon was too slow as it caught her by the ankles and soon she cried out in horror as she began to sink into the darkness of the portal too fast. The others saw this and all gasped in horror as they raced back to try and save her.

"Sailor Moon!" Mickey cried out as he managed to make it first and grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's left arm while he tried to pull her out. Despite Sailor Moon's pleads to let go, Mickey refused and continued to try while the others tried to reach them. But it was too late as the portal spread too far and now was underneath the King, causing him to sink into the darkness along with Sailor Moon and both screamed out as they were swallowed up completely.

Ash, Sora, Cloud, Riku and Sakura made to jump in but the portal quickly disappeared before they could even step onto the blackness, and the ground returned to normal. They, the Sailor Scouts, Pikachu, Donald and Goofy could only stare in horror at the spot where Sailor Moon and King Mickey had been engulfed and disappeared...possibly into the past. They had gone with Loz and were now possibly taken hostage.

Despite their efforts to keep Kadaj's men away, the evil men had somehow succeeded in taking Sailor Moon and King Mickey with them...back in time...

* * *

Sailor Moon was falling through a mixture of light and darkness, having lost consciousness and continued to descend into who knows where. She had the unconscious King Mickey in her arms as both of them passed out when they were swallowed up by the portal. As they descended, Sailor Moon could see images of time run and flash into her mind.

And hear voices that were most likely from the past, though she couldn't tell where she was going...

 _"There's no one here!" Tifa's voice said coldly to Loz as she was holding a six year old Marlene protectively in Aerith's Church._

 _"I swore...that would never forget..." Cloud's voice spoke as he stared at the Buster Sword he implanted onto the ground on the spot where Zack was saved by Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran and possibly a gravesite for his lost friend._

 _A young boy stared at Yazoo who smirked at him and drove away on his motorcycle in a city close to Midgar, angering pedestrians._

 _Tifa loses the fight against Loz who kidnaps Marlene and takes a case full of different coloured Materia, glass orbs that glowed while Tifa layed on the flower patch, unconscious and injured._

 _The boy stands outside of a building with a sign that said Seventh Heaven while a young girl carries her brother who seems dead and has black icky stuff on his body, accidently bumping into a man who at first apologuised but then angerily told the children about the diesese and to stay indoors before walking off. The boy offers a toy moogle doll to her but she pushed him away and walked off in tears._

 _Later the same boy seemed to sense something and is met with the same girl from earlier, but only with the toy in her hands...This vision was a bit more clearer._

 _"Sorry about before. Thank you." The young girl, about the boy's age said._

 _"That's okay." The boy replied shyly._

 _The girl looked said and explained, "My little brother… Well, he's gone."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _The two children were silent for a few moments, but the little girl noticed the familiar patch on the boy's head and said, "You've the Stigma too." and it wasn't a question. When the boy nodded, the girl then took him by his hand and said, "C'mon, there are people who'll fix us." and the two went up to a pick up truck where other children were climbing on the back._

 _The boy hesitated, but eventually joined the group, unaware that Yazoo was the driver and he smirked, pleased with the way things were turning out._

 _Finally, Sailor Moon saw another image. This time Cloud had entered the Church, brooding as he stopped at the edge of the flowerbed. However, instantly he saw Tifa's unconscious form and raced towards her, kneeling and picked her up in his arms. "Tifa?" she didn't move, Cloud began to get fearful, so he said her name louder._

 _Cloud was about to shake her again when she slowly resurfaced, half out of it. She breathed out and said weakly, "You're late…"_

 _"Who did this?" Cloud demanded. He felt guilty for not arriving sooner. If only he had been there._

 _"...He didn't say..." Tifa said weakly after a moment, before jolting up as she exclaimed, "Marlene!" but this movement ended up causing her to have her head spin and collasped back into Cloud's arms, losing conscious again._

 _Cloud looked around to find any clues, only to realise that Marlene wasn't here, and neither was the Materia case. He quickly realised that, with a possiblity and wished that he was wrong, that Kadaj's group had came here and knocked out Tifa while kidnapping Marlene. For what, he didn't know._

 _"Damn!" He hissed, before jolting slightly in pain as his left sleeved arm begain to shake uncontrollibly. To his horror, black subtance oozed out from his arm and dropped onto the flowers, before he began to lose consciousness and eventually, he passed out as well._

After that, Sailor Moon's vision soon darkened and she could've sworn she landed onto a patch of flowers, lying on her left side with Mickey still in her arms, and her blurry vision of light and flowers, she caught sight of two figures entering through two doors before they broke into a run towards her and then...there was darkness...

* * *

 _In the Past..._

' _...Where am I?_ ' was the first thoughts that came to Sailor Moon's mind, as the world began to return to her. Groaning and blinking her eyes open, the blur in her vision started to clear up. She felt numb and tired but she kept her eyes opened and focused on the setting sun until her vision straightened. Feeling that her injuries were somehow cured, she sat up on a folded made up bed she'd been lying on and looked around, realising that she wasn't in Medge's streets.

She wasn't even certain if she was in Medge at all. Sailor Moon found herself in what appeared to be a children's bedroom, with the window sill having a couple of dolls and teddy bears sitting on it. Drawings that looked like Cloud, Tifa and Aerith on the walls, along with photos of what she recongised as Costa Del Sol, Midgar and the Gold Saucer. The bedroom was similiar to what she's seen before, including her old bedroom in her old home back in Japan on Earth.

To her left she noticed a similiar bed bed in which Mickey was currently lying on, unconscious but with no injuries to speak off. While relieved, Sailor Moon heard another groan and looked in front of her, having not noticed two other normal beds. Both were occupied as well, and to her surprise and confusion, Cloud sat up and stood next to the other bed where an unconscious Tifa layed.

What just happened? Where were they? Where were everyone else? When did Cloud and Tifa pass out as well? Nothing made sense right now. Concerned and wanting to know what was going on, Sailor Moon got up and walked over which her footsteps was heard by Cloud who turned to see who it was.

His eyes widened in shock and confusion as he muttered, "Sailor Moon? Is that...is that you?"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon muttered. What was Cloud talking about?

Before either of them could say anything else, however...

"You know, you're both pretty heavy." A familiar voice snapped the two out of their tension. Sailor Moon and Cloud turned to the same direction opposite to the window and saw Reno and Rude near the door that to somewhere Sailor Moon wasn't sure of on both sides. It was Reno who spoke and he was seemingly referring to both Cloud and Sailor Moon about being heavy.

Hold on...if Reno and Rude were here...and they could see her this time, Cloud seemed surprised to see her...Mickey was unconscious in a bed...and they were in an unfamiliar town...memories of the fight against Loz in Medge and the portal of darkness that engulfed her and Mickey through time...Sailor Moon suddenly realised where she they were. They were back in the past of Midgar, possibly two years after Meteorfall, which made sense since Cloud looked the same as his future-self did at the moment.

Oh great.

"Rats." Sailor Moon grumbled, "Of all people to find us, it had to be you and Rude, Reno." to which Reno gave her an annoyed look on his expressionwhile Rude didn't say anything but felt uncomfortable. Cloud in the meantime, glanced at her in surprise. He was shocked that she recongised the Turks, though he wasn't happy to see them again either.

"Nice to see you too, Sailor Moon." Reno replied in sarcasm, though his eyes did look like that he was glad that she was okay, which Sailor Moon was a little bit surprised, but decided to worry about that later.

Sailor Moon wanted to ask about Tseng and Elena, but somehow something inside her said that it wasn't her place to ask their co-workers about their disappearence, and deep down, she feared that they were already dead.

Because of Kadaj and his group.

"Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude questioned to Cloud in a sharp tone, having the latter to look at the Turks again.

'Cuz' they're not here." Reno added in a similiar tone that also sounded suspicious as he ignored Sailor Moon's questioning look and just looked at Cloud.

It took Sailor Moon a second to realise what the two men were talking about. They were talking about Marlene and Denzel and this room must be their bedroom. If the Turks knew about this, then she must've arrived with Mickey after Cloud's meeting with Rufus at the Lodge. And then...something must've happened. Memories of what she saw during her time-travel wasn't that clear, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The children were missing...or worse...kidnapped.

"You don't care?" Rude's voice snapped Sailor Moon back to reality as she realised he was asking Cloud who looked down silently and she could see the guilt on his expression, looking like a scolded child. It quickly made Sailor Moon angry, not at her friend, but at the Turks who think that Cloud possibly couldn't care since he didn't say anything at this.

"I just..." The blond man trailed off, he turned to Tifa's unconscious form. Sailor Moon could only continue to gaze at him worriedly.

Reno and his partner waited for Cloud to continue, but eventually gave up, as the redhead sighed in exasperation, grumbling, "You're a real handful." as the two men just turned and walked out, Reno taking the led while Rude angrily slammed the door behind him.

Sailor Moon turned her attention back to the door, glaring at it. She was about to follow the Turks to give them a scolding for accusing Cloud like that, when his voice spoke, "So you remember?" causing her to turn back to him. He didn't turn around, but he was still acknowlaged of her pressence.

Shifting awkwardly, Sailor Moon replied after a few moments, "Yeah...For a month now in the future. It's a long story." one that Cloud would know one day in his case here in the past, she knew. But it wasn't her place to tell him about his rebirth.

"How long has it been since...you were last here?" Cloud uncomfortably asked.

Sailor Moon couldn't help but notice the different between the Cloud she knew when she travelled with him, the Cloud in the future, and the way Cloud now here. Like his future-self, he was hiding something, but decided worry about that later. Instead, she replied to his question, "Nearly four years. Like I said, long story." before turning and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked, suddenly concerned as he finally turned and noticed her retreating form.

Pausing just at the door, Sailor Moon answered, "I don't know when you and Tifa were looking after kids, but I know that you do care about them and something must've happened that wasn't your fault. So, I'm gonna give the Turks a lecture for accusing you like that."

"You shouldn't do that. They're still pretty tough."

"I've trained a lot since we last met, Cloud." Sailor Moon pointed out with a soft smile as she turned to face him again. "I'll be fine. Just...watch over k-er, Mickey and Tifa for me, 'kay? I'll back shortly." she had come so close in revealing Mickey's king title but had managed to stop herself and referred to her old friend by his real name. With that, she walked out of the door and ventured around the place which she quickly realised was the new Seventh Heaven, just like Cloud in the future told her.

It wasn't long before she found the two men lingering outside, as though they were waiting for someone. Possibly Cloud, most likely. Boy were they in for disappointment? Sailor Moon opened the front door and crossed her arms at the two men who noticed her and looked equally disappointed.

"What? You gonna defend that useless chocobo-headed friend of yours, kid?" Reno questioned, sounding a bit angry now.

"As a matter of fact, yeah I'm defending him." Sailor Moon replied with equal anger. "I might not have been back for long, and I sort of appreciate in you guys taking us here after the four of us passed out, but there's no need to accuse Cloud like that about the children. How was he supposed to know what happened to them? And if you payed attention, he feels very bad right now."

"So why doesn't he go out and look for them?" Reno challenged, as he attempted to step forward, but Rude placed a hand onto his shoulder to stop him from putting up a fight.

Sailor Moon had come so close in blurting out a similiar question about Tseng and Elena but had stopped herself. She couldn't reveal that saw the meeting, or the fact of she also had the vision of their kidnapping by Kadaj's group. Instead, she just replied, "They could be anywhere for all he knew. But that's besides the point. I don't know what's going on with him, and well..." she slumped a little.

She sighed and continued, "I'm not happy that he's hiding something, but at the same time, I can't be mad at him either, especially since I can sense that he's feeling guilty. But that still doesn't mean you guys should go and say that he doesn't even care!"

"Geez, after two years, you're still too nice and weird." Reno sighed, the exasperation returning. "While on that subject, and excuse us for mistaking your friend, but what brought you and Mickey back?"

"It's complicated." Sailor Moon answered awkwardly, suddenly feeling like she's the one being scolded now. This wasn't going where she wanted. Not to mention there was the public around passingby to worry about. Eventually she decided to reveal part of the truth and said, "Let's just say...Mickey, our friends and I were having all sorts of trouble with three silver-haired weird guys who attacked us."

Reno and Rude both became shocked as they glanced at each other, wondering how in the world did that happen. The two men then went up closer to Sailor Moon who stepped back a little, before Rude whispered so that only the three of them could hear, "You were attacking by three men?"

"Did they happen to wear black leather?" Reno whispered as well.

Realising why they were whispering, and, suddenly noticing people are starting to watch them, Sailor Moon gestured her two former enemies to head back inside so that they wouldn't raise suspicsion. Realising her gesture, and also noticing what was going on, Reno and Rude quickly agreed and the three of them went back inside, and closed the door behind them, and took seats at the table near the corner.

Keeping their voices down, Sailor Moon eventually answered, "Yeah, pretty much. They had motorcycles and all kinds of weapons. They even had weird black monsters to attack us too. I don't even have a clue where they came from or why they attacked us."

"How the hell did they enter the future? Unless they came back from the dead in your time." Reno thought with a deep frown.

"Okay, so they somehow managed to enter the future, and they were using some portal or whatever to travel back and fourth through time." Sailor Moon admitted. "That's how Mickey and I ended up back here after fighting one of them in the first place, not that because we planned it."

"You were attacked by Kadaj's group too?" Cloud's voice spoke up, causing the three of them to look up Cloud had approached and he held a concerned look on his face. He had came down stairs, concerned for Sailor Moon. He must've heard the conversation as he came from around the back.

Realising that Cloud needed to know this too, Sailor Moon nodded, "I'm not sure what they want. All I know is, I think they might have a grudge against me and Mickey."

"Yeah, well, you and your friends ain't the only ones." Reno shrugged with a sigh, still a bit sore from Kadaj's sudden attack at the Healen Lodge earlier, "Those guys have a grudge against us too. I wouldn't be surprised if they even have a grudge against the entire Planet like you-know-who."

Sailor Moon and Cloud both knew that Reno talking about Sephiroth, and the former knew that it was more than that. She knew that the redhead wasn't mentioning about the meeting and she didn't press it. Instead, before she could say anything else, Cloud handed Reno a photoframe, making the two Turks confused.

"I have to help Sailor Moon tend to Tifa and Mickey. The photo of Denzel and Marlene could help." Cloud answered the unasked question.

Denzel and Marlene...Sailor Moon caught glimpse of the photo which had Cloud himself on a motorcycle, with a little girl six years of age. She recongised her as Marlene, but in a blue dress, and her hair tied up. What caught Sailor Moon's attention was the pink ribbon in Marlene's hair...make her look like a young Aerith. Next to Marlene was a young boy, eight years of age, in shirt and long pants with boots, shaggy brown hair, avoiding the camera. He looked very shy, just like Cloud. Sailor Moon correctly guessed it was Denzel.

Realising that Cloud expected him and Rude to go out and find the children, Reno sighed as he and his partner stood up, the redhead grumbling, "Yeah, whatever. We'll let you guys know if we find them or anyone." and the Turks just walked away and out of the door, leaving Sailor Moon and Cloud behind.

"Didn't go how you wanted, right?" Cloud asked, not surprised.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped in exasperation, grumbling, "And I had just brought everyone in the future to a town for a much needed vacation."

With that, the two decided to return to the children's bedroom to wait for Mickey and Tifa to wake up, while Sailor Moon once again carefully asked about Denzel and Marlene. Cloud admitted the very same thing his future-self told her, which she repeated what she told him in the future while they waited for the Turks to return for an update.

They would soon find out who exactly had taken Marlene and Denzel...and other children all over Edge.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of action, and I tried my best. Hope you still like it.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Forgotten City

**A/N: Again, not much to say.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter five: The Forgotten City.

 _Back in the Present..._

Despite things had calmed down in Medge and many people were wondering where the monsters had come from, the Sailor Team and their friends returned to the hotel after helping with the injured who were thankful, but still couldn't rid the guilt of being unable to prevent Sailor Moon and Mickey being sent back in time with Loz and now were somber along with the others who were shocked by the devastating news.

None the less, since both Rini and Lusie were still there, that told them that Serena and Mickey were still alive. But that didn't ease the mood since it could change at any time. Cloud felt the most guilty out of all of them, though.

"What if those crazy dudes kill them?" Eddie was panicking, "We'll have to change the future to save them!"

"How?" Crash asked, skeptically. "If Serena goes, then so does Rini and Lusie."

"Guys, you're not helping here." Dawn said to the two Possums with caution, with Piplup and Pikachu perking in annoyed agreement.

Ash clutched his fist in anger, mostly at himself as he said, "I should've done something to help. I'm the one who should've gone back in time with those guys." before he shut his eyes in guilt and added, "This is all my fault!"

"No." Cloud spoke up, both firmly and somberly, which got everyone's attentions. "I'm the one who's at fault. I've just put their lives in danger in the present...now history will just repeat itself, because I've put them in danger in the past."

"What are you talking about?" Shrek asked, a bit skeptically.

"Yeah, Cloud. How can it be your fault?" Donkey added, worriedly.

The blond-haired man looked away, muttering, "Because I should've told Serena about..." he trailled off, especially when he noticed Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie glancing at each other, realising that they should've told their friends about this as well. This didn't go un-noticed by the rest of the group who looked at the four of them, wondering what was going on in their heads.

"About what?" Sakura asked, blinking.

Realising he wasn't getting out of this and seeing how the other three nodded, with Tifa holding a more firm expression than anything, Cloud sighed and answered, "...About Geostigma." and holding his left arm as though he could feel his past-self's condition.

"Geostigma?" Manny asked, a bit dumbfounded. That name was definately new to him. As it turned out, he realised that not only it was new to him, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Ellie, Diego, Sid, and especially both Crash and Eddie, it was also new to the rest of the group as well.

"What's Geostigma?" Sora asked.

"It's a diease that appeared just after the Lifestream and the Holy magic destroyed Meteor." Tifa spoke up, getting everyone else's attentions as she continued, "For the next two years, no one really knew where it came from or why it spread. We did know that it infected so many people who died because of it, and back then...there wasn't a cure, but at the same time, it wasn't contagious either."

"That's horrible!" Kairi gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in horror. Minnie, Dawn, Daisy, Fiona, May, Amy, and Misty all did the same, everyone else except for Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie gapped in shock.

"Even worse...eventually two years after the world nearly ended, the real cause of the Stigma was found...or rather...it found Rufus, the Turks and me." Cloud continued for his childhood friend, as he also admitted, "Even when I was among the victums to get infected."

"You...had Geostigma?" Darien asked, shocked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sora asked, sounded a bit angry, only to be scolded by Kairi and Rini who shushed him.

Cloud looked away, answering, "Because I didn't want to worry you guys. The memories of that didn't come back until yesterday. It got worse after Serena and King Mickey told us about what they saw...back then, not even Tifa knew until...well...I guess after I met up with Sailor Moon and Mickey again."

Hearing the last part caught the group's attentions and May asked, with hope in her voice, "Wait, are you saying that you met up with Serena and the King in the past?"

"I guess they just arrived I passed out from the Stigma attack...when I found Tifa in the Church in Midgar." Cloud replied.

"The church?" Casey asked, before remembering something and continued, "Wait, wasn't that where Aerith used to go see the flowers?" and Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith all nodded to confirm it.

"How did that happen?" Max asked.

Soon the four of them went into explaining as their memories continued to return, as they and the Sailor Team were becoming aware that Sailor Moon and Mickey were inside their memories, because they were experincing them in the past at this moment.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

In a deep forest that glowed under the full moon-light, the trees were tall and neon white. The forest was far away from any civilization, the perfect spot, Kadaj thought. As he waited for the arrival of Yazoo from his assignment, Kadaj and Loz were at a large giant shell that acted like a shelter, while the latter held Marlene by the shoulder to prevent her from escaping, as a large case full of glowing different coloured crystal balls, which were Materia.

"Look at what Brother was hiding." Kadaj smirked, as he went to the case and bent down to pick one out and held it to show Loz, "Powers forged in the Lifestream."

Chuckling as he turned around, he continued, his bluish green eyes gazing at the Materia with hunger, "With this Materia, those powers will be ours." He explained and pushed the Materia into his left arm, the Materia dissipated and it's energy went into his arm. The place where he put the Materia in his arm was glowing, even from under his leather sleeve. He held it up, grinning.

"So – those are a gift from Mother?" Loz asked, curiously, while making sure that Marlene didn't escape.

"Yeah, gotta be." Kadaj nodded in agreement.

"Then Brother's hiding Mother too? Or is it that Sailor Moon in the future?"

Hearing the name Sailor Moon made Marlene freeze in shock, but she didn't say anything. Sailor Moon...that was the name of the teenaged girl who was friends with her father Barret, and friends with Cloud and Tifa. Was she coming back? The little six year old didn't understand.

Kadaj's voice turned to disgust as he replied, "No, it's that Shinra guy. Keeping her hidden is something they've always been very good at."

"Then all we gotta do is check everywhere that's got anything to do with Shinra." Loz thought, trying to lighten the mood.

"But we'll have plenty of help soon." Kadaj told him, and said, "Since you took the pleasure in dragging Sailor Moon and that Mickey Mouse into the present, it'll be easier to get rid of them that it was trying to get rid of them in the future, especially with many of their cohorts. Those two are threats to our goal in finding mother."

"So we don't have to worry about their friends in the future?" Loz grinned.

"The only way to get rid of them...is to get rid of Sailor Moon. But first, we need a word with Brother. He likes to pretend he's not part of the family." Kadaj replied, adding with teasing sarcasm, "How he breaks my heart."

Whatever these awful people were doing, Marlene didn't like it one it. She wanted to go home. She was very worried about Tifa, Cloud and now Sailor Moon and Mickey.

Things were not looking good.

* * *

 _Back in Edge..._

It was dark out now. While Cloud was standing up and looking at the window, Sailor Moon sat on her bed once more, looking worriedly at King Mickey's still unconscious form. But the King wasn't the only one on her mind; She and Cloud were worried horribly for Marlene and Denzel. The Turks had been gone for a few hours now, and while Sailor Moon knew that trying to locate the children was harder than expected, she couldn't help but feel that she knew who was responsible for the disappearances of the kids.

Mickey's awakening moans brought Sailor Moon out of her thoughts as she gazed and realised that he was finally awake as he opened his eyes slowly, and sat up, rubbing his head as though he had a bit of a headache. After that, he looked around and blinked on confusion, wondering where he was, before finding himself gazing at Sailor Moon who held a smile of relief.

"We're in the past." Sailor Moon told Mickey after somehow sensing what he was going to ask. She then continued, "Two years since meteor disappeared. We're in a town called Edge near Midgar."

"Oh...Gosh, that sorta explains everything." Mickey thought, understanding. Soon both him and Sailor Moon heard Tifa waking up. Both of them turned to look as they saw Tifa woke up, and saw Cloud who also noticed. He walked away from the window and answered one of her unasked questions, "Reno and Rude are out looking." before sitting down on the side-edge of his Denzel's bed.

' _The Turks?_ ' Mickey thought, surprised. Did Rufus send them or something? Then he and Sailor Moon both noticed that Cloud looked...rather sad and somber, just like his future-self. The two got up and walked over, and Tifa gazed at the two friends.

"Sailor Moon...Mickey...!" Tifa breathed, amazed.

"Hey, Tifa." Sailor Moon greeted with a smile. "Long time no see." though like when seeing Cloud in the past again, it felt awkward to see the past-self of Tifa who, in this case, would be reborn in about 8,000 years time. But she wouldn't reveal that info.

"You remember?" Tifa asked, even more surprised.

"Yep," Mickey began with a smile, "Sailor Moon and I just got our memories back a month ago...ya know, in the future." adding a bit sheepishly, "It's kind of a long story."

Sailor Moon then added, "And we met in the same future this time. If you know what I mean. Like he said, long story. It has been three years in my case, though."

"And sixteen for me." Mickey added.

"I'm really glad." Tifa sighed in relief. At least not all was completely lost. However, she lost her smile as she gazed at Cloud and said, with a bit of an angry tone, "You have Geostigma, don't you?" which made Sailor Moon and Mickey both glance at her and Cloud back and forth, while the latter remained silent.

"You're gonna give up and die, is that it?" Tifa asked again.

"Geostigma?" Sailor Moon and Mickey both asked, before turning to Cloud, more worried now. Whatever this Geostigma was, if it was enough to kill Cloud, then they both felt the worry increasing to grave concern.

Cloud sighed, realising that he wasn't getting out of this, and answered Sailor Moon and Mickey's question, "Geostigma is a diease that came just after Meteor was destroyed two years ago. While it's not contagious, it's been spreading and...many people died because of it."

Sailor Moon's hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped in horror, while Mickey's eyes widened and he couldn't sworn he felt his heart skip a beat, maybe even freeze up for a few seconds. He then stuttered, "W-Why hasn't anybody stopped it?"

"There's no cure." was Cloud's answer.

"W-what does it look like?" Sailor Moon asked after she lowerd her hands and arms.

"A black patch that can't be removed."

Sailor Moon and Mickey's eyes widened, as they both glanced at each other and quickly remembered, by Cloud's description, they saw the same black smudge that was on Rufus's right hand at the Lodge in their vision earlier. Which meant that even Rufus, who by some luck, managed to survive the Diamond-WEAPON's attack, but even he was infected by the Geostigma illness. Even worse, it has the power to claim lives and that there was no cure either. How much longer did both Rufus and Cloud have before they were surcummbed to the terrible diesese?

What would also explain why Rufus is in a wheelchair, Sailor Moon had thought. Despite this, though, the President didn't seem that fazed by it despite that he could soon die as well. Unless he was fighting it as long as his body could handle it. This was a lot worse than the flu the Negamoon member Emerald caused in Japan back on Earth in the future almost four years ago.

Tifa on the other hand, said, "Yeah but, that's not stopping Denzel, is it?" as she looked up to Cloud, and added, "Don't run. Let's fight it together!"

Suddenly realising that, by hearing this, Sailor Moon realised that the sickness Denzel was suffering that Cloud in the future told her the night before was also Geostigma. Maybe he didn't want to have Sailor Moon worry about this here in the past. Well, too late now. So, seeing the confidence Tifa was expressing, Sailor Moon turned back to Cloud and agreed, confidently, "Yeah, Cloud! And let me and Kin-I mean, Mickey help out too! Ya' know, like how we helped you out two years ago?"

"That's right. Remember Cloud, you're not alone. We can find the cure for this flu. Who knows? Maybe it'll appear before we even remember it straight away." Mickey added.

Cloud shook his head however, still somber, as he told the three of them, "Tifa, Sailor Moon, Mickey...I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends. Nobody." still avoiding eye-contact with them, which worried Sailor Moon and Mickey even more.

Sailor Moon recongized this; This was the same way she felt when she always tried to prove to all of her friends that she could fight on her own, only to discover and feel that she felt just as useless and being no real help to anyone. The only times she was confident in helping others if she had her friends with her most of the time, any friends avaliable. Now she could see that Cloud was feeling the similiar way, especially since he lost his parents, his best friend Zack, and even their friend Aerith. This made her gaze at the floor as well, making her remember of the sacrifice of Sceptile and tried not to dwell into it. Now, though. Now she couldn't help but think about Zack's death and his disappearence in the future, making her feel guilty for not realising that.

Mickey somehow sensed the sadness and doubtfullness in both Sailor Moon and Cloud, and gazed worriedly at both of his friends. This made him wish he could do something to try and figure out how to make them feel better, though he somehow figured that Cloud here in the past was still mourning for the losses of Aerith, Zack, and possibly Loran since everyone here probably still think that the blue-ish green Grovyle was dead. Mickey knew what it felt like, though, since he still had similiar guilt in his heart, but he told himself not to drown into that. He had reason to believe that the sacrifices of friends he met before and of Ansem the Wise didn't go in vain.

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally…" Tifa sighed, which made Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey to slowly look up at her, though she wasn't looking at them. Instead, she repeated a little louder, "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally!"

Sailor Moon and Mickey didn't know what 'Dilly-dally, shilly-shally' ment, while Cloud hesitated knowing what the words means but didn´t know what to do. The three of them remained silent.

"I think she wants you to move on, man." Reno's voice spoke to them or mainly to Cloud, causing all four of them to look at the door way to find Reno standing there with his arms crossed and Rude on the other side, not looking at them. The two of them had walked in silently during the conversation and waited for their moment to announce their return.

Upon their return, and despite the past battles against them, Tifa turned to them desperately and asked, with some hope in her voice, "Did you find them?" indicating on the missing children.

"No, only a witness." Reno answered as he unfolded his arms and slightly approuched the four, as he continued, "Kadaj's gang took the kids."

"What!?" Sailor Moon and Mickey both exclaimed, shocked.

Quickly realising that the children were in extreme danger, Cloud demanded, "Where are they?"

Reno opened his mouth to answer, only for Rude to beat him which had all five of them to turn to the taller man who answered, "They're at their base now. The Forgotten City."

The Forgotten City...the place where the Ancients use to Migrate to. Sailor Moon and Mickey both glanced at each other, their expressions turning to determination and both nodded in silent but firm agreement.

* * *

Back at the Forgotten City, Yazoo had returned with the Geostigma infected children, including Denzel who all stood on the edge of a man-made lake. On the other side were Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz who still held Marlene close to him, while Kadaj was announcing to the children who hoped to be cured from the Stigma.

"Mother has given me a very special gift." Kadaj was saying. "The power to fight…against a planet that torments humanity."

Marlene gasped at this, while Kadaj continued with a smirk, "She gave this gift to all her children." At the children's slightly stunned expressions, Kadaj continued, "That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen…when we inherited Mother's memetic legacy through the Lifestream." as he walked around and turned his back to the children, his hands held up in the air, but stopped.

He turned back to them as he continued, in bitterness, "But, the Planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!"

The children were shocked by this, and fell for his words, just as Kadaj had hoped. His expression softened, as his body began to flow with energy, "Now I shall heal you. And we will go to Mother together. We will join as a family and strike back at the Planet!" which amazed Denzel and the other children.

"Do as I do." Kadaj told them, as he stepped into the lake, as the crystal clear waters turned pitch black like the power of darkness. He stopped in the middle, waist-deep in the water, and cupped his hands together, water dripping from between his gloved hands. He held his hands to his mouth and leaned his head all the way back as he drunk the now black water. After he was down he held his hands up with a smile. He dropped them and chuckled.

The kids, understanding what to do, starting walking in the water, all of them. Each of them drinking from the river. Denzel followed them and hesitantly he did the same.

"Denzel!" Marlene called to Denzel but he didn't notice her.

"Denzel!" She yelled again, but still, it was in vain. Denzel drank the water, slowly, and when he finally swallowed his body twitched and his deep blue eyes turned to a bright greenish blue and his pupils became slit.

Sastified and pleased that he had all of the children under his control, Kadaj gazed up at the night sky and spoke, "See, Mother? All my new brothers and sisters! They can keep me company, just until I find you."

Now it was the matter of three more of their guests to arrive.

* * *

After a few disagreements and a lecture, Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey riding on Cloud's motorbike, Fenrir, speeding through the familiar forests of the Forgotten City, originally named the City of the Ancients. Sailor Moon and Mickey both clinged onto Cloud as he drove. The full moon's light seemed to make the trees glow brighter, which was a major help to see within the darkness of the night.

This place was once under the sea thousands of years ago until the waters reduced, which allowed the Ancients to start their journey here. Now it was left abandoned...except for this rescue mission since Kadaj's group used this beautiful place as their base.

While Mickey gazed around in hopes of seeing any children who at least managed to escape, Cloud's mind was heavy on what Tifa had said. He tried to distant himself by looking at the neon white trees, the branches were leafless.

Sailor Moon on the other hand, tried to concertrate on finding Kadaj to get answers, but she was repeatedly worried for Cloud, and everyone else back in the future. Then as she gazed apon the trees, her mind suddenly felt at ease, but seconds later, she felt herself the weird feeling as though she is thrust from her back and was thrown into a world of light and into a standing position. She nervously looked around but the white space was empty. There was no sign of Mickey or Cloud.

" _You came..._ " A familiar, angelic like voice spoke behind her. Sailor Moon's eyes widened. She recongised it as she heard it so many times in the future. Then the ground below her was filled with the familiar flowers seen in the Church in Midgar.

Sailor Moon's eyes teared up, while the voice of Aerith continued, " _Even though you and Mickey haven't remembered long and Cloud is about to break. Hm?_ " and the Moon Princess felt the past-deceased self of her friend gently hold her left hand. " _That's a good sign._ "

When Sailor Moon couldn't answer, and her chest swelled up in both relief and guilt. Relief that her friend's spirit would be reborn in the future. Guilt because she didn't remember for three years and that she was unable to prevent Aerith's first death all those years ago. " _So, why did you come?_ " Aerith questioned gently.

Sailor Moon didn't answer straight away, until saying, "I think...I wanna help Cloud to be forgiven..." She nodded slightly, "He wants that more than anything...Guess I kind of wanna be forgiven too."

" _By who?_ " Aerith sounded like she was smiling, playfully.

Sailor Moon didn't answer. When she was about to turn to face her friend, however, she was back in her original position on Cloud's back and only saw the white trees that were passed by her and her friends. She couldn't help but notice that Cloud did the same, and Mickey looked at both of them, confused on what they were looking at.

But as Sailor Moon and Cloud both looked ahead again, they and Mickey then heard the sound of gunshots, alarming them back to full reality. Seeing the shots fired at them, Cloud swayed the motorcycle to avoid them being hit with Sailor Moon and Mickey both clinging on to avoid in falling off. The trio looked ahead and saw there they were: Yazoo, Loz, and mostly importantly Kadaj.

While Sailor Moon and Mickey glared at the evil trio, Cloud clinched his teeth and sped up towards them. Yazoo and Loz were both shooting at him and his friends and upon a further look he noticed Materia was shining in their wrists, the bullets had more power into them each time they shot. The sides of his bike opened and his swords came out. Grabbing two, one long and wide, and one shorter but wider than the first. Sailor Moon and Mickey both stood up while trying to keep their balance, and summoned their Keyblades as Cloud pumped Fenrir into his legs to keep the bike in place while his hands were busy.

Kadaj unsheathed a double bladed katana out from its sheath on his back and twirled his hand in the air. Suddenly the missing children who were now under his control kids jumped down from the trees and stood in front of Kadaj, protecting him from Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey.

Sailor Moon and her friends looked up and saw Denzel and Marlene in the front. Marlene was pulling at Denzel but he was motionless. She looked at Sailor Moon and the others, scared.

"Look out!" Mickey screamed. Cloud didn't need a further warning as he tried to turn but he, Mickey and Sailor Moon ended up stumbling off, while his bike went spinning. The kids jumped out of the way, Kadaj as well, and it only stopped when Loz caught it with his foot, while Cloud and his friends rolled onto the floor before stopping.

The children surrounded Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey as the three slowly got up. Kadaj emerged from behind them and walked up to Cloud, watching him in interest. He was even more impressed that Sailor Moon and Mickey survived their trip through time from the future, though he did expect it.

"I'm glad you could make it." Kadaj said cheerfully, bending his head down to Cloud's level, chuckling.

"We only came here for the kids." Cloud glared back.

Sailor Moon glared at Kadaj as well as she added, "Give them back to us, creep!"

Kadaj ignored the two as he walked around the trio, saying to the possessed children, "See this man? He's our big brother." Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey glared at him, watching his every move. "But alas...in our happy flock, he's what you call a black sheep."

He then gazed at Sailor Moon and Mickey, adding, "As for...this girl and this rat," pointing his Katana at them and Cloud who continued to glare at him. "They are the servants of the Planet, attempting to stop us from finding mother."

Kadaj pulled it away and was about to spin back and attack Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey, but Marlene's voice called out, "Cloud!" which was caused Kadaj to be distracted.

Seeing their chance, Cloud grabbed the blade at his feet. He swung it back at Kadaj but he just jumped over it and away from Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey as the latter two quickly stood up. The trio quickly blocked more gunshots as Yazoo started to shoot at them. Loz ran forward chuckling, and thanks to the Materia, he was faster than the human eye could catch.

Sailor Moon and her friends blocked blocked Yazoo's gunshots with their weapons, she barely missed one that grazed her neck and Loz jumped at her with a kick. She blocked him with her Keyblade and pushed him away. He went charging and Mickey and Cloud both blocked him as the three of them dodged more gunshots.

Using his new speed, Loz sent strikes at Cloud next but he dodged him but one connected and it sent Cloud flying back but he landed on his feet cleanly. Loz chuckled at him, not impressed, and this sent Cloud off. He charged with a yell and jumped up to slash him from his head to his feet but he got under him, Sailor Moon and Mickey and flipped while kicking the three of them in the stomachs, sending them flying again. They hit the dirt hard but right next to Cloud's sword which he took quickly.

Yazoo had jumped forward and using the knife part of his gun he made King Mickey block him so he could kick him squarely. While Cloud resurfaced he sent a whole clip at him but none of them made contact, one grazed Sailor Moon's arm, spotting blood on the white tree. Cloud jumped up and threw his sword forward while Sailor Moon and Mickey did the same with their Keyblades but Yazoo caught each of them under his foot at each turn and climbed up the sword and jumped over their heads. Sailor Moon and her friends knew this time and dodged the last gunshot in his clip.

Loz, letting himself be a distraction so Yazoo could reload, activated his weapon and smashed his hand into the ground beneath him. The ground came up and headed straight at Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey like a tremor, Yazoo reloaded instantly and jumped over the flying ground, he smirked and chuckled at the heroes.

While King Mickey uses the Barrier Spell to block Yazoo's gunshots, Sailor Moon then transferes her Keyblade to her left hand and uses her free right hand to grab hold of her Tiara from her forehead, chanting, "Super, Moon, Tiara, Magic!" and threw it as it glowed in bright yellow light and sent it flying like a thresbie towards the approaching attack, it exploded, making the ground into harmless dirt.

After Sailor Moon recatches her tiara and places it back onto her forehead, Cloud stopped to feel a sting of stigma and Loz used that second to use his super speed to get right in Cloud's face. He jammed his weapon into the three of them and they got a painful shock.

Sailor Moon jumped back to help Cloud and Yazoo propelled off Loz's arms straight to Cloud. Now Loz's and Yazoo's attacks were more coordinate so it was harder and harder to dodge them. Loz flipped over to dodge Cloud's sword, and Sailor Moon's Keyblade and Yazoo went under him and pulled out his gun from its holder. Yazoo made Sailor Moon and Cloud block him with both swords and Keyblade so Loz could run behind the two and having no other choice Mickey jumped high in the air to distract them. Yazoo went straight for Loz who threw him after Mickey.

Sailor Moon and Cloud then focused on Loz while Mickey took on Yazoo alone.

Using both the gun and the knife Yazoo and Mickey traded blows but none connected with its target. Mickey pumped more light into his Keyblade so that he could kick Yazoo back, Yen Sid's training had done them both well, and Yazoo shot his gun after him as he landed on the branches of a tree. One of the gunshot hit Mickey in the hand and he had to release his Kingdom Key-D Keyblade. It flew and twirled in the air before jamming itself in a tree.

Mickey landed onto a branch and went straight for it. Sailor Moon and Cloud both noticed this and leaped up to lend him a hand while the King managed to get to it and swung up and over using the hilt and head himself on top of the blade, while Sailor Moon and Cloud stood next to him, using Cloud's large sword to support both of them, looking down the trio saw Loz smirk, he was at the foot of the tree.

Loz laughed and using his strength he punched the tree and completely broke it off from its trunk like glass. The tree began to collaspe to the ground and Yazoo jumped on it while calmly walked towards Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey, unloading his gun at them while they blocked the gunshots.

Loz jumped up to them and punched the part of the tree Sailor Moon and her friends were standing on and it shattered like glass. Yazoo, Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey jumped up and soon Loz joined them on Mickey's other side. Unfortunately, Loz and Yazoo managed to punch Sailor Moon in the guts and Mickey on the head, sending them crashing into the ground, worn out. Cloud, now on his own and horrified to see his future-friends defeated, used both blades to keep Loz and Yazoo at bay and when his attention was focused on Loz, Yazoo kicked him back towards the trunk of another tree. Cloud landed on it, he put his sword inside the bigger one and jumped down to the ground.

Straight at Kadaj.

Kadaj was waiting for him. Cloud's eyes met his and his eyes reminded him of Sephiroth but he blocked him out of his mind and swung his sword at him but he easily connected it with his. Since his katana was double bladed Cloud noted that he needed to be careful and not get his wedged in between his, he had enough strength to cut the sword in half.

Their swords connected a few more times before Cloud realized his fatigue catching up and at the moment Kadaj was too much for him. He slipped and fell onto the dirt, Kadaj stood over him and was about to sink his blade into Cloud's neck when a something loud clashed with Kadaj's blade. He looked away and saw a red cloak flying in the wind.

' _What…?'_ Kadaj jumped away from Cloud who collasped to the ground, during which, his cellphone fell out of his pockets and landed into the deep puddle not far from him, Sailor Moon and Mickey who both layed right next to him, unconscious.

The cloak came down and covered the three of them protectively, engulfing them. It spun around him and gunshots came from within from a triple-barrled gun, the face of a black-haired man with dark red eyes focused on the targets. Kadaj used his sword to block the gunshots, his frustration getting higher.

Loz charged towards the cloaked figure and Yazoo shot back but the gunshots were absorbed by the red cloak as the man collected Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey before it flew away into the sky and further into the forest before disappearing, preventing Kadaj from catching the four of them. He watched them go, mentally cursing in frustration. He suddenly knew who the figure that rescued Sailor Moon and her friends was.

No matter. They would get mother and kill Sailor Moon and her friends soon enough.

* * *

About five minutes later in another part of the Forgotten City, near another lake as fireflies peacefully floated around them, Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey had regained consciousness and saw who had saved them from Kadaj's group, even though they failed to rescue the children. It couldn't be helped, though. It if wasn't for their savior who was also another one of their friends, neither of them would've gotten out of that fight.

Still, Cloud was seated in the dirt, in front of a small lake, touching his stigma infected arm, frowning and depressed. Sailor Moon sat on his right side, while Mickey sat on his left side, both watching him, now more concerned than ever.

"See? I knew I'd be no help." Cloud said, sorrowfully, while Sailor Moon didn't know what to do or what to say to try and cheer her friend up, as she felt just as guilty as he did right now. She knew though that was feeling depressed over the fact that because of the stigma and that they and Mickey had disadvantage over Kadaj and his group despite the even numbers.

While Mickey was concerned over his friends, he decided to question their other friend who saved them and turned to gaze at the tall man who stood to their left against a tree. His red cloak was old and ripped, but he was still loyal enough to them to still wear the cloak, it was almost frightening. He had a red bandana around his forehead that was visable just under his hair, his dark red eyes, and pale skin, leather suit underneath and large shoes, and his clawed-glove on his left hand.

"Gosh, Vincent. What do you know about this?" Mickey asked, while Cloud continued to gaze to the ground and Sailor Moon looked at both him and to Vincent Valentine; the Ex-Turk who had a troubling past himself, and as of this moment, still held the Chaos gene in his body but wasn't considered dangerous. Not yet, anyway.

"I come here often." Vincent answered, as he moved his cloak back a bit and approached the three of them, continuing, "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." He reached down and grabbed Cloud's left arm, which Cloud jolted with the sharp pain that emitted into his bones, causing Sailor Moon and Mickey softly gasp.

Vincent gazed at the three of them as he continued, "The Stigma; It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." He released Cloud's arm and got up to walk away, with Sailor Moon and Mickey watching him, he approached another tree to their right, adding, "Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

Sailor Moon had no idea what Vincent was talking about and glanced at Cloud who also held a puzzled expression, which allowed Mickey to ask, "What do mean by intruder?"

"The Sephiroth Gene. Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want." Vincent replied.

Cloud rested his elbow on his knee and stated to Vincent, "You're well informed." as Sailor Moon and Mickey continued to gaze at the former Turk in question. Like Tseng, Vincent was a man they trusted and was another one of their close friends.

"Tseng and Elena...they were brought here half-dead." Vincent mentioned, which by hearing this, Sailor Moon instantly jolted to her feet as hope and fear began to mix up inside her chest, while he continued, emotionless but still caring, "They've must've been brutally tortured."

Remembering the absence of Tseng and Elena, and had been gravely concerned about their fates, hearing how both were still alive but now had been tortured, Sailor Moon ask in concern, "Are Tseng and Elena alright?"

"I did what I could to save them, but…well, we'll see." Vincent replied, a bit unsure himself and shrugged. He knew that Sailor Moon cared for Tseng as a friend, and that Elena was still young and while the two didn't get on so well, Sailor Moon still cared about her as well, Turk or not.

"Tortured?" Cloud asked, a bit puzzled. Maybe Rufus was telling the truth...some of it.

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head." Vincent explained, and it suddenly dawned to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud.

Sailor Moon turned to face Mickey who looked up at her, and Cloud looked at the water, as all three of them said in realization, "Then when Kadaj says he's looking for 'Mother'…" each of them trailing off.

"Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity, Jenova." Vincent confirmed, his tone became serious. "If they wanted to…they could recreate Sephiroth."

"I knew it." Mickey thought, serious now himself. "Even though Jenova's gone, I guess the cells from her body are somehow still alive, and since Sephiroth had those placed inside him, he's the one causing all this." which also some how made sense in Rufus's words earlier. Rufus was right. Sephiroth's mind was still alive within the Lifestream. That still left one question, though...

Sailor Moon frowned while cluntching her fist, her hand shaking in anger as she now gazed onto the ground in front of the lake, while trying to hold her anger back. "Kadaj...what in the world is he?" she asked, outloud, asking the question Mickey had in mind.

Vincent gazed up little. "Hm...I'd rather not know."

Just then the bushes started to shake. Sailor Moon turned around quickly, preparing to summon her Keyblade(the Moon-Waker), while Cloud was up and reaching for his Sword. Mickey also stood up and summoned his Star-Seeker Keyblade, standing into the fighting position. Vincent merely looked but his stance showed that he was prepared. The bushes continued to move around, whatever it was, it was coming.

But as soon as it was clear from the bushes Cloud lowered his sword and caught Marlene as she crashed into Cloud, throwing her arms around his waist. Sailor Moon and Mickey also lowered their stances, surprised and relieved that Marlene managed to escape unharmed, but slightly panting after her escape.

"Marlene!" The trio said.

"Cloud! Denzel and Tifa..." Marlene began while try to catch her breath.

"Tifa is alright." Cloud answered Marlene's concerns.

"I wanna talk to her." Cloud nodded and reached into his pockets but was surprised to find nothing. His phone was gone.

Marlene didn't wait, and she turned to Sailor Moon, Mickey, and Vincent. "May I?" she asked. Mickey stood next to Sailor Moon, and both of them shook their heads, and while Sailor Moon rubbed the back of her head apologically, Mickey shrugged, also apologically. Vincent was the last, as he lifts up his red mantle to show he doesn't have a phone either.

"You don't have a phone?" Marlene asked, while Vincent dropped his cloak instantly.

"Sorry, Marlene." Mickey muttered, sheepishly.

"Vincent. Will you, Sailor Moon and Mickey bring Marlene to see Tifa and take Sailor Moon and Mickey with you? I'm gonna go Shinra to get a few answers." Cloud began to hand Marlene to three of his friends.

"I can't do that." Vincent started, shaking his head. He knew that ShinRa wasn't the right idea to go to, especially during this crisis. Plus, he felt very uncomfortable to handle a six year old girl he barely knew and always felt that Cloud was a better carer at children than himself. Besides that, Sailor Moon and Mickey were from the future, so they can handle themselves.

"But I-" Cloud began, though Marlene, now angered, lashes out at him.

"Forget it, Cloud!" She yelled as she looked up at Cloud, holding back tears. "Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" she asked bluntly, she ran passed Sailor Moon and Mickey and over to Vincent, goes under his mantle, with Vincent slightly covering her, agreeing what the girl was saying.

"Marlene, please give me some time. There's a battle to be fought…but it's not as simple as just fighting it. Understand?" Cloud tried to explain.

"No I don't!" Marlene shouted, still under the cloak.

"Cloud. You sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked Cloud.

Mickey looked at all of his friends, then turned to Cloud and said, "Gosh, Cloud. Vincent and Marlene do have a point . Trying to figure things out on your own isn't always a good idea. You've gotta have the help from your friends and the people that care about you as you do to them."

Sailor Moon saw that Cloud paused and thought about it. She then started to consider it herself about looking at him and her mind went back to what Tifa said before they left.

* * *

 _Just before leaving Edge..._

Cloud demanded, "Where are they?"

Reno opened his mouth to answer, only for Rude to beat him which had all five of them to turn to the taller man who answered, "They're at their base now. The Forgotten City."

The Forgotten City...the place where the Ancients use to Migrate to. Sailor Moon and Mickey both glanced at each other, their expressions turning to determination and both nodded in silent but firm agreement.

Sailor Moon then turned to the two Turks again and said, "We'll handle it!" then she turned to her friends again and suggested, "If we hurry, the three of us can-"

"No." Cloud interrupted softly, before adding, "They go." refering to the Turks who, along with Sailor Moon, Mickey and Tifa stared at him with shocked looks, the Turks slightly insulted over the fact that their former rival had given them orders.

Cloud gets up from sitting down and faces Reno and Rude, saying, "I have to talk to Rufus."

"Stop running!" Yelled Tifa hard at her friend just as the Turks were about to head out the door, as she continued "I know, even you find the kids you might not be able to help them." which caused Sailor Moon and Mickey to face two of their friends.

Tifa ignored their looks and even ignored the growing disturbed and in Reno's case, increasingly embarrassed expressions, and instead she continued lashing out at Cloud, "Maybe something will happen that can never be unhappen and that scares you, doesn't it? But you need to think about it now, really take it in! Look at you; you think you got it so damn hard!"

While this was happening, the Turks were having a disagreement of their own, as Reno had wanted to leave and even came close of heading out the door, but was pulled back in by Rude and the two continued their bickering which was ignored by their former enemies.

"Well you hate being alone so let people in! Sure, you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!" Tifa finally softened her tone. Not only the words were hitting Cloud a bit hard, it was hitting Sailor Moon really hard as she gazed at the floor, while Mickey stared at three of his friends deep concern, not to mention slight embarrassment. He'd had Minnie lash out at him more times than he could count and seen Daisy beat up Donald whenever the latter forgot their dates, but Mickey realised that he'd forgotten how scary Tifa could be sometimes. In fact, he also remembered that Sailor Moon could be scary whenever she was angry too.

After the pause and after Reno mentally grumbled after the end of his and his partner's argument, the redhead turned coldly to Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey, telling them, "You go. The base is all yours." and with that, Reno walked out the door, with Rude close behind.

Another pause, until Tifa questioned to Cloud, "Which is it? A memory, or us?"

While neither answered, Sailor Moon's mind drifted off...

* * *

 _Back in the Forgotten City in Sailor Moon's current spot..._

Sailor Moon's mind began to wonder...then she was in the current situation as she was surrounded by white light again, having another mental discussion with the spirit of Aerith, ' _But...Cloud and I let you and Zack die, and I never blamed Cloud, not once_..."

In similiar tone of annoyance, Aerith told her, " _Dilly Dally, shilly shally_. _Isn't time you two did yourselves the forgiving_?" before Sailor Moon returned to reality and found herself back with Cloud, Mickey, Vincent and Marlene.

"Are sins...ever forgiven?" Cloud's questioned broke Sailor Moon away from the memories as she gazed at him, before realizing that he was asking Vincent and turned to the other man.

"I've never tried." he answered honestly.

"You mean…never tried." Cloud answered his own question. The wind picked up.

Sailor Moon thought about this, then remembered what she and Cloud back in the future talked about during the early morning before Loz's second attack.

* * *

 _Cloud hesitated at first, before asking, "Can the darkness...ever go away?"_

 _Surprised by the question, Serena then realized what he was talking, then she answered, "No...but you can use it for good use...like Riku, and Kaylie...even though like you, she wants to make her darkness go away too." thinking about her moon-twin sister's struggles with the darkness in her own heart, and wondering how Kaylie was doing back on Earth._

 _"Really?" Cloud asked, a bit surprised._

 _"Yeah, she doesn't like to be thought as dangerous. But there's one thing we both learned; The worlds were made up by Light and darkness. You can't have them without them each other, because Light and Darkness are the two halves of everything." Serena explained._

* * *

Maybe like Light and Darkness, Sins still live on inside living beings, waiting to be forgiven for the wrong mistakes. Sailor Moon wondered about that, and realized that she too had her own Sins to worry about and never even thought about it until now.

"I guess...everyone has a sin." Sailor Moon spoke softly, causing three of her friends to gaze at her. Nodding and with new determination, she looked up and said, "I'm not gonna give up now. So, whose with me?"

Mickey could feel that Sailor Moon and Cloud were ready now after some time thinking, and he replied, "Don't worry, fellas. I'm sure that the answer is out there somewhere."

Cloud considered the words from Vincent, Sailor Moon and Mickey, before he suddenly looked up, a new look in his eyes as he gazed at Marlene again and told her, "Marlene, let's go."

Marlene came out from under Vincent's cloak with a bright smile. She nodded enthusiastically and ran to Cloud as Sailor Moon and Mickey both smiled as well and walked up to him.

"Well, I'm gonna try." Cloud said to Vincent, letting Marlene take his hand, adding, "I'll phone in the verdict." as the four of them began to leave.

Sailor Moon paused, before turning back to the man in red and said with a thankful and soft smile, "Thanks for saving us back there, Vincent."

"Glad I could help." Vincent nodded, gazing at his eyes softened as he added, "It's...good to see that you and Mickey have recovered your memories."

"It's more of a relief for both of us." Sailor Moon replied, "You're...gonna come with us to Edge?"

Vincent was silent for a moment, before he nodded and replied, "I'll be there. Be careful."

"You too." Sailor Moon replied, before turning back and ran to catch up to Mickey, Cloud and Marlene to find Cloud's back and make their way back to Edge to take Marlene home and then come up with something to try and rescue the other children from Kadaj's group.

Little did they know was that when they returned, more battles were much closer than either of them knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't expect this chapter to be very long. Please look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Those who Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Let's continue on.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter six: Those who Fight.

 _Meanwhile, back in the Present..._

The more Cloud told the rest of the group on what he remembered, the more he was remembering about the important parts of his memories as though he was actually reliving the battles against Kadaj's group. It was like Sailor Moon and Mickey were coming into his mind since they were forced into the past.

Once he finished, everyone else were more concerned on the plans Kadaj's group had, even though it still didn't make sense on why the silver-haired trio entered the present. That was until Ash came up with an idea and told the group what was about to do. So you could imagine the shocked expressions on his friends' faces.

"You're what!?" The group exclaimed as they were in one of their guest rooms.

Donald was the first to protest as he told Ash scoldingly, "Absolutely not!"

"We've already lost track of Kadaj and his group. How're you gonna find Serena and King Mickey in the past if you don't even know where to look?" Diego said in agreement, thinking that Ash's idea was a crazy plan.

"I must agree with Diego." Puss added, "This would be rather risky to go there by yourself if you don't have a clue on where they went to."

Ash however, shook his head and replied, "Risky, shmzisky! At this point, I don't care about my safety! Plus, if what Cloud said is true and what Amy found out is right, then Kadaj and his group have to be stopped in the past, otherwise time will get messed up all over again. Besides, Serena and Mickey are gonna need all the help they can get, right?"

"Ash, you can't handle Kadaj's group all by yourself. It's too dangerious." Misty tried to reason with her friend.

"I don't care." Ash replied stubbornly. "I may be the youngest chosen one in history so far, but when my friends need me, I'll be there to help, no matter what."

Misty, Raye and Donald all sighed in exasperation at this. This happens every single time. No matter how much they try to talk him out of it, Ash's stubborn and determination attitude always comes up top. "I was afraid he would say that." Misty sighed in defeat.

The young Pokemon Master then sighed and admitted, with a hint of pleading in his eyes as he continued, softly this time, "But...I can't do this alone. I'm gonna need help to get back in time and come back with Serena and Mickey." he looked at all of his friends and asked, "So who's with me?"

The group all glanced at each other, though Pikachu was quickly the first to leap onto Ash's shoulders, causing the boy to chuckle as he gazed at his best friend, asking, "You're worried too, huh buddy?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu replied, smiling.

Sora didn't need to be asked twice now that he thought about what Ash was saying, not to mention that the two of them were very much alike. So the fifteen year old stepped up and said with equal determination, "Count me in! I wanna give those three guys a piece of my mind!"

"I knew I could count on you, Sora." Ash smiled in relief, as he and Sora gave each other a high-five.

"So, you ready?" Sora asked, ready to rescue their friends. Ash nodded with equal determination on the rescue mission to travel back in time.

But then Sakura spoke up, "Wait just a minute!" causing the two boys to look at her, as she then smiled and said, "I'm coming too."

"Me too!" Sailor Mars added, stepping up.

"I'll go too." Sailor Mercury agreed.

"Me too!" Sailor Venus said happily.

"Yeah, I can't wait to teach those three guys a lesson!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"I'm coming too!" Donald finally declared.

"Ah-yhuck! You fellas ain't gonna leave me behind, right?" Goofy added.

Finally, the rest of them sighed once realising that Ash was right. This was really the only way to help Sailor Moon and Mickey and the past selves of Cloud and the others in past. Brock then told the assigned group, "And we'll stay here waiting for you, while we're keeping things calm here."

"And in case you need us, we'll be right behind you!" Dawn added.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup squeaked in agreement, while everyone else except Riku all nodded in agreement. It never hurt to have back up, just in case something went wrong, even though Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie would be the only ones not going since meeting their past-selves would cause problems. Not to mention that Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie would be staying behind as well, along with Kairi, Max, Madision and Lusie.

Overwhelmed by the support, Ash smiled in return, saying almost emotionally, "Guys, you're the best."

"Hey!" Riku finally spoke up, causing everyone to look at him as he gazed at the nine who were preparing to travel back in time to rescue Sailor Moon and Mickey, as he asked, "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

"You mean you're coming too?" Sailor Mars asked.

Riku smirked and said, "Well, someone's gonna have to watch Sora's back, right?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, placing his hands on his hips as he glanced at his long-time best friend with a childish pouting look on his face. It was already a bit annoying enough that Riku called him a total sap just before their battle against Xemnas almost two months ago.

"It means if you're not careful, not only you'll end up injured, but Donald might clobber you on the head again, this time with you as yourself and not a heartless." Ash teased, thinking back of both in Radiant Garden when it was known as Hollow Bastion, and that Sora mentioned in Castle Oblivion even if he didn't remember the latter.

Donald heard this and snapped in annoyance and a pout, "Hey!"

Riku grinned, knowing that it was exactly what he meant, just as Sid went up to him and told him dimissively, "Aw, don't worry, Riku. I always get clobbered on the head by Manny and Diego, and even though they hurt, I've gotten used to it."

This only rechieved him blank looks from everyone else and an awkward pause as crickets chirped in the background, before they, except for Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Darien all fell to the ground(anime style) in annoyance, groaning at Sid's comment.

"Geez, Sid. You're completely densed." Raye groaned in exasperation.

"What?" Sid shrugged cluelessly, before turning to the others who just gave him dull looks, except for Aerith who held a puzzled expression. So Sid decided to ask her and shrugged again, "What did I say?"

Diego rolled his eyes and grumbled in exasperation, "Real immuture, Sid. _Real_ immuture."

* * *

Half an hour later, (after Madision presented Sakura with a new battle costume that was almost a pink version of Yuffie's old ninja clothes back in Traverse Town, without the bandana) Sakura stood in front of her ten friends, included Pikachu as the Sailor Scouts transformed once more. She held up her Star Staff and chanted out the Return Card as it opened up a Time-Portal when it was upgraded since Sakura could wield a Keyblade.

It opened up a bright portal which was ready to take her and the others back in time to the past. Nodding, Sakura turned to the assigned group and asked, "Ready?"

The group nodded, before turning to say goodbye to the rest of their friends who all knew that it has to be done, for the future. Nodding, Sora declared, "Don't worry, we'll be back!" before Kairi went up to him, and she softly kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush heavily at her touch while everyone else nearly had their jaws dropping in disbelief, and Brock looking jealous.

Kairi winked, as Sora then remembered that he did the same thing a month ago, and smiled, nodding. He then entered the tunnel, followed by Sakura, then Donald, Goofy, and four of the Sailor Scouts, and then Riku after the words of being careful and the promises that they would return soon. Ash and Pikachu were the last ones to enter.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked to his partner who nodded with determination.

But before Ash could enter, Cloud called out, "Ash, wait." causing Ash to turn towards his friend in confusion as Cloud approached him before stopping.

"What is it, Cloud?" Ash asked, a bit concerned.

Not saying anything at first, Cloud finally said, "If you ever feel like you're not fit to help anyone who forgive you, remember, to earn every forgiveness from family and friends, you have to forgive yourself." he then smiled a bit and said, "I've learned that the hard way. So do it the easy way. Understand?"

Ash was stunned at what Cloud was telling him, then realized that for a whole year he blamed himself for what happened to Darkrai and that he'd been unable to apologuise to Axel, and even though he earned everyone else's forgiveness he felt that wasn't enough and he didn't know it...until now. Ash didn't give himself a chance to forgive himself for his sins.

Nodding with a smile and understanding, Ash replied, "I'll do my best. Thanks for the advice, Cloud."

"Be careful out there." Cloud said one last time.

Ash nodded again, before he turned to face the Portal of Time once more, and then, with Pikachu on his shoulder, he stepped into it and vanished along with the friends he's going with as the portal closes behind him, leaving the rest of the team behind, awaiting for their and Sailor Moon and Mickey's return.

 _"I never blamed you, not once. You, Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran and Zack protected me. That's all that matters."_ A voice suddenly filled up in Aerith's mind and she blinked in surprise in hearing herself, which wasn't noticed by anyone else. Closing her eyes, she then remembered as a memory came to her, those words...she spoke them to Cloud.

Hoping for the best, Aerith sighed and prayed that everyone in the past would be alright. She knew that they would, but she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

Arriving back in Edge, Kadaj went off to meet with Rufus while having Yazoo and Loz to chain up the Monument since they believed that was the hidden location of Jenova's head in the centre of town. They had the possessed children encircled around them and were about to pull down the monument when angry citizens, including the children's parents arrived, shouting at them. The two were not impressed and were getting very annoyed with the constant noise of the crowd.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Give us back our children!"

"Hey, can't you hear us!?"

"Hey, you listening!?"

One man was attempting to attack the duo but was held back by his wife as he shouted, "How do you sickos justify this?!"

"Give me back my baby!" One worried mother was crying out as she tried to get her possessed daughter to snap out of it.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Another man shouted.

The constant yells and shouts were getting on the duo's nerve to the point in they just wanted to get rid of these people. Yazoo shared a glance at Loz who gave him a nod in agreement to get rid of these pests. Calmly, the former raises his hand which instantly made everyone silent and become confused. Suddenly sensing something unusual, one man looked down, only to instantly be attacked by those black monsters that attacked Cloud here in the present, and the Sailor Team in the future.

The sight of this made everyone scream in terror as the Shadows started attacking the now terrified crowd who all began to scatter in fear. The young mother managed to grab her daughter and make a run for it. More Shadows appeared and attacked at any person they managed to take a bite on. Most people just ran around in circles since they still didn't want to abandon their children, but was becoming difficult and very dangerous.

Tifa had arrived and was glancing around the panicked crowd, wondering what was going on and where Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey were with Marlene and Denzel since she noticed something was wrong. Just then to her right, she caught sight of the familiar boy with his head down in front of the monument, behind Yazoo and Loz.

"Denzel!" Tifa cried out as she rushed towards the eight year old, passing the crowd and the Shadows, grabbing hold of his shoulders and tried to get him to snap out of it, calling out his name two times. The boy gently lifted his head and she gasped, seeing that his eyes had changed-to cat slits that Sephiroth had. What had Kadaj's group done to him and the other children? Where were the others and Marlene?

Back on other side of the Monument, Yazoo and Loz both smirked in satisfaction in not having to worry about anymore interruptions before turning back to continue what they attempted to do. Too bad they mentally spoke too soon.

"And what are we up to?" A cocky voice spoke up, sounding like it was grinning.

Wondering who was borthering them now, the two turned back and noticed two men in familiar black suits that their two hostages wore. It was Reno and Rude who had both arrived calmly, the former had his EMR out and tabbed it against his left shoulder. Reno held a sinister grin at the silver-haired duo before frowning at the two responsible for what happened to Tseng and Elena. Reno had waited to get his hands on the two twits that took away his friends and now was his chance.

Deciding to challenge the two Turks in mockery, Yazoo said smoothly, "We know-Mother is here."

"Oh yeah?" Rude challenged, as Reno's grin faded as the redhead thought, ' _Are these guys really that stupid?_ '

"Yeah. This, uh, thing - monument thing - Shinra made it." Loz explained with a shrug.

Realising that the Remnants were that stupid, Reno decided to play along and mocked with a teasing smirk, "Oh no! You're just too clever." tapping his head to add to the mocking.

"Except you're wrong." Rude added, joining in as he quickly caught on his partner's game, grinning himself.

"Yeah, wherever she is, it's classified info!" Reno concluded, sharing a glance with his partner and the two shared a laugh at the silver-haired duo's stupidity.

However, Yazoo caught on in their game and mocked back, "Ah ha! Seems you do have something to hide." with Loz frowing in disgust at the Turks' game.

Reno stopped laughing and took angry a step to them, but looked back at Rude for something but he just straightened his tie and avoided Reno's look. In desperation, Reno said to his partner, "Rude! C'mon, say something!" as he looked back and forth between his best friend and their enemy.

It wasn't until he realized that they were outwitted, which sent an angry surge right deep into his body and stabbed him into his heart like a knife. Glaring angrily and in pure hatred at the remnants, Reno yelled as he charged, his weapon ready and his partner quickly close behind, both ready to fight.

Little did they and everyone else know that the remnants were not the only problem they were facing today, even if it's still the same problem.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deserted street, Cloud, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Marlene had just returned and Cloud slowed his bike to a stop in front of Seventh Heaven, three of them getting off and Cloud gently lifting Marlene off the motorcycle and back onto soild ground.

Noticing her guardian's sleeve-covered arm and having come to realise that he too was infected by the Stigma, Marlene gently touched and rubbed Cloud's arm, asking in concern, "Does it hurt?"

Realising what the little girl meant, Cloud nodded a little, admitting, "A bit. But not as bad as Denzel's." as he stood up straight, only taking slight notice of the concerned looks on Sailor Moon and Mickey's faces as they both wondered how much time both Cloud and Denzel and anyone else in paticular had left before they would surcumb to the diesese.

"Is there a cure?" Marlene asked again.

"I don't know." Cloud replied after a moment.

Understanding a little, the young six year old told him, having known the truth. "After all you did… You've been trying so hard to find a cure for Denzel."

"How'd she know that?" Sailor Moon asked to Mickey in surprise.

The King shrugged, not knowing the full answer and instead he said, "I think we're about to find out." and they were about to.

"You knew about that?" Cloud asked, a bit surprised as he bend lower.

"Cloud!" Marlene giggled, gently scolding him like she was his mother, "You should clean off your desk once in a while." which made both Sailor Moon and Mickey giggle as well, realising that Cloud didn't clean up his mess and Marlene noticed the medical books in his room which explained how she knew.

"You know, Cloud, maybe you should take Marlene's advice." Sailor Moon suggested.

"Uh-huh, because it'll make things a bit easier." Mickey agreed.

Realising that he forgot to put the medical books away, Cloud stood up straight again, admitting a little sheepishly, "Maybe I should."

Their smiles faded as Marlene then asked, wanting to know out of concern, "So, is that why? Is that the reason why you had to leave, Cloud? Because you couldn't fix Denzel? Or because you have the sickness too?"

Knowing that he was caught off-guard, Cloud looked away and admitted in sadness which concerned his friends again, "I just...thought I couldn't care for myself. Let alone anyone else."

Seeing how Cloud really was another densed guy, Sailor Moon sighed and told him while placing her hands on her hips, "Good grief, Cloud! You know that Tifa would've done anything to help you, and the last time I checked, she said that Marlene takes care of Denzel." remembering the conversation before they left for the Forgotten City.

That comment made Marlene giggle since Sailor Moon was right as the latter gazed at the little girl, asking with a gentle smile, "Right?"

Marlene nodded before imitating her adoptive father Barret by holding her arm and made her voice slightly deeper as she said to a surprised Cloud, "How you supposed to look after your family if you can't even look after yourself?" before giggling and returned to her normal voice, adding, "Or, at least, Daddy says so. Cloud, don't give up."

Realising that Marlene and Sailor Moon were right, and remembering how the former always seemed to cheer him up and that he did miss her, despite not being his child, Cloud finally smile as he bend down to Marlene's level, saying, "In the past you've always looked after me. You and Denzel and Tifa. You were there whenever I needed you. Well now it's my turn." and he gave the little girl a gently rub on the head as Marlene smiled, sastified and she nodded.

"And we'll be there to help Cloud if he gets into trouble." Sailor Moon told Marlene, with Mickey nodding in agreement with a big smile.

"Thank you, Ms Sailor Moon." Marlene replied.

"Sailor Moon is just fine. We're friends, right?" Sailor Moon said with a beaming smile and Marlene nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Rufus, still in his wheelchair and sheet covering him, was with Kadaj in an still constructive building that overlooked most of the city of Edge, the winds blowing against the two in a private meeting. Rufus was apparently kidnapped by Kadaj, but this didn't faze him. Last time he was kidnapped was two years ago with Meowth and even then, that didn't faze him.

He did, however, secretly sent Reno and Rude to handle the other two remnants and he was going to give them time and learn more about Kadaj's goals.

"Say Kadaj, I've got a question for you." Rufus spoke up.

"I've got an answer." Kadaj laughed.

"You told me that you needed Jenova cells in order to be whole again, right? What did you mean by that?" Rufus questioned.

The question made Kadaj frown in distaste as he answered, "Him-he's coming back." and for a split second, Rufus could've sworn he'd just saw the man somehow turn into a familiar long-silver haired man in a familiar leather coat, his back turned to him before Kadaj returned. Suddenly it made sense to him. When Kadaj meant him, and with everything else Rufus had learned for the past time, now he really understood.

"Sephiroth-the Nightmare." Rufus growled softly.

"So they say." Kadaj replied.

"You mean-"

Kadaj cuts him off by answering, "I've never known Sephiroth." becoming angry as he struggled to hold it in, continuing, "I just… I sense him there. It's unbearable to think Mother might want Sephiroth more than-" cutting himself off, unable to finish the sentence.

Rufus mentally smirked as he said sarcastically, "Poor little remnant." which caused Kadaj to turn around and glare at him.

"It's doesn't who she picks, you'll all meet the same end!" Kadaj snapped, stepping closer to Rufus, calming down as he continued, "Mother came to this Planet after a long journey to rid the cosmos from fools like you!" while Rufus was still calm himself.

However, Kadaj leaned away from the President and continued, now annoyed as he turned around to gaze at the city, "But, you know as well as I do that nothing's changed since she got here. I have to change it to make her happy! If Mother willed it, I'd do anything for her!"

Rufus smiled, "Hm. The nightmare returns."

"As long as you exist, the nightmares will come again and again." Kadaj told him.

"The Lifestream courses through our Planet." Rufus began telling him. "Ever flowing between the edge of life and death, surrounding Kingdom Hearts-the heart of the world. If that cycle is the very truth of life, then history, too, will inevitably repeat itself. Go on, bring your Jenovas and your Sephiroths. Cause trouble till your heart's content. We'll do as life mandates, we promise. We won't let you win and we'll stop you." he promised.

This only made Kadaj roll his eyes as he asked skeptically, "Please, _sir_. Is that your excuse for going after Mother yourself? You don't seem all that sorry." thinking back at the Northern Cave.

Rufus smirked and joked, "Sorry? The truth is, I actually enjoy it."

However, it seemed this was a mistake as Kadaj's left arm glowed due to having put a powerful Materia inside as the leader of the group turned around with a sinister grin, the younger man chuckling evilly, "Good. Then let's put an end... to all of this."

Rufus grunted in anger now as he thought for a split second that he was going to die. However, that anger only grew as Kadaj turned, and a large circle formed in the air and the Materia shot through it straight for the sky. The sky suddenly opened up and thunder began to crack loudly above, lightening shot around the clouds as it spun and turned dark. The clouds began to funnel, the lightning erupting everywhere.

* * *

Back at the centre of town, it was still in chaos which was about to get worse as two men pause in their run as they noticed the sky, clouds and lightning doing something. The two men stared at the sky as it suddenly formed into a giant gargoyle-dragon like monster with wings of that of an insect known as the Bahamut-SIN.

It flew down towards the centre of town, under Kadaj's control to find Jenova's head and kill anything and anyone that attempts to attack it or stop it. Not that the people had any desire to do either as the two men quickly ran again, only to be knocked down by the Shadows and Bahamut-SIN.

There were people who had managed to get to their children and began to try and get them to snap out of it upon seeing Tifa doing the same thing with Denzel. But at the sight of SIN that was heading straight towards them, they had no choice but to either grab them or just leave, either way, they did.

Un-noticed by the panicked crowd or even by Tifa, a portal appeared near a building and soon Sakura, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Ash and Pikachu stepped out just in time to see the crisis as the Return Card's portal of time vanished behind them. They raced into the middle of the panicking crowd on the side where Tifa is and the Sailor Team couldn't believe what was happening as they looked around in shock.

"What's goin' on?!" Ash asked, horrified at what he was seeing.

Just then the group sensed something behind them and turned just in time to see one of the same monsters Kadaj's group summoned in the future that leaped towards them. Donald and Goofy both panicked while the others braced themselves, though Ash quickly knew what to do.

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded without hesitation. Pikachu leaped up into the air without hesitation and summoned it's Thuderbolt attack.

"Pikaaachhhuuuuu!" Pikachu cried as electricty forms from his body ands blasts onto the creature who is electrocuted before vanishing thanks to Pikachu's quick attack.

"Yeah, bullseye!" Ash cheered, as Pikachu landed on all fours safely. But suddenly, Pikachu sensed something, and before either of them could do anything else, something very large comes swooshing down, just missing them as it landed close to them, creating the thud. The gang had to prevent themselves from being blown by the powerful gust which it soon faded.

The Sailor Team turned to see what it was and all gasped in horror, not only by the sudden appearance of SIN which they've never seen before, but Tifa and Denzel were there as well. Tifa took Denzel in her arms to protect him from SIN who roared, seemingly not paying any attention. Not only that, the group just noticed that some of the of remaining children(eleven at least), were just standing there.

"Look! It's Tifa!" Goofy cried out hysterically.

"We've got to get Tifa and those children away from that thing!" Sailor Mercury cried out.

Thankfully that seemed to be solved for them as SIN gazed at the chained up Monument before taking off and landed on top of it, beginning to destroy it with ease as Tifa pushed herself and Denzel out of the way while people continued to run, with or without their children.

"Now's our chance! C'mon!" Ash told his friends who all nodded in agreement and rushed over to save the hypnotized children and get them away from the giant monster and to safety as quickly as they could.

Just below Bahamut-SIN, Reno made ready to attack remnants when a shadow loomed over him and he stopped just in time to see what was going on, while unknowingly and accidently whacked Rude in the nose with his EMR, sending the taller man to the ground. When the redhead looked up, his heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of the Summon, lowering his weapon in shock, horror and disbelief.

He was so horrified by the sight of the beast that was tearing down the Monument that himself helped to built for the last two years, Reno briefly forgot about his anger towards the remnants and didn't even notice Rude standing up as the latter held his sore nose, his sunglasses slightly crooked, and attempted to whack Reno on the back of the head in sheer annoyance. Reno's fear increased as SIN bit off the chains into pieces as though it was just a twig, and finally when Rude's eye caught the sight of it, he finally understood why Reno was frozen in fear.

"Oooh boy!...Hello...!" Reno quiverly squeaked scaredly. Terrifying images of this thing eating people filled his mind and panic seeped deep into his heart.

"Hell no." Rude muttered as he fixed up his sunglasses and lowered his fist in disbelief, his mind in a similiar condition as his friend.

Nearly whacking Rude again, Reno turned and made a run for it with his partner who narrowly dodged another accidental attack quickly close behind as they began to run away for their lives like almost everyone else. Loz and Yazoo knew that they wouldn't let their opponents live and mentally thanking the summon to finish their work for them in finding Jenova, and so the two followed the Turks to kill them.

As they ran, Rude quickly grabbed two of the three remaining children, since the rest were already taken by their parents and the Sailor Team. Reno skid to a quick stop after seeing the remaining blonde haired child, seeing how the kid wasn't running but in a hypno-like trance, and he rushed back to grab the kid. Though it wasn't easy since the boy wouldn't budge and even slightly shoved his face in an attempt to keep him away. Reno then saw Loz leaping to attack him, but Reno was faster and grabbed the kid with his might and ran off, now running along side his friend as they ran as fast as they could to also save the chidren.

Bahamut-SIN had no interest in following them or anyone else at the moment as it then gathered up powerful energy of blue fire before hovering over it as it powered it up to destroy the Monument, with many people still running.

"Is it after us?" Reno asked as he ran with the kid in his arms. He didn't dare to look behind him and prayed that the monster wasn't looking for any easy meals.

"I'm not lookin'!" Rude replied as he ran alongside his friend, two children in his arms.

The only ones who couldn't run were the Sailor Team and Tifa who could only shield the possessed children as best as they could. When they then saw and realised what the giant monster was about to do, they all braced themselves while SIN blasted it's attack, immediately blowing the Monument up into smithereens and causing a massive explosion that sent a powerful shockwave that caused everyone to be launched into the air screaming until they all landed all over the place and near the streets, most of them unconscious, including the Sailor Team, the Turks and Tifa and even the children and most of their parents. The rest of the people who were not caught in this just stared in horrified awe while SIN roared.

* * *

The blast damaged the middle part of the city, small fires burned on the broken pieces of stone from the now destroyed monument. Surprisingly, everyone survived the blast, just unconscious with some injuries and some of them even escaped injuries. This also caused the possession of Kadaj's power to be wiped out from the children's minds and returning them to normal.

The three children the Turks had saved were getting up and shook their heads to rid the dizzy spells, wondering what happened before realising they were back in Edge and the wandered off to find their parents, just as Reno and Rude were regaining consciousness themselves.

Reno felt himself awakening from unconsciousness, and he, along with Rude, slowly pushed themselves up. Unfortunately, they also hear and notice Yazoo and Loz chuckle evilly and stood behind them, smirking away. Reno glanced at them with fury in his eyes, now the Bahamut forgotten and his anger towards the remnants back with full force. His partner wasn't faring much better.

"Are we having fun yet, huh?" Yazoo asked, smirking away.

In fury, Reno growled, "The time of my life!" and in a quick instant, he jumped up and attacked Yazoo with a kick and swipe with his EMR and his material arts skills that surpassed even his superiors, Rude who was slightly slower than Reno but much more powerful in strength fought Loz with a growl of his own the battle was on.

Yazoo dodged most of Reno's attacks and when the redhead made an opening he kicked back and send the red haired man flying. Reno quickly recovered from it and ran after Yazoo, demanding, "When are you going to call it a day!?"

Yazoo avoided this however and leaped on top of a building, and smirked at the Turk, saying, "What, just as soon as you give back Mother. That'll be the end of everything."

Reno glared after him in growing anger and then dashed towards the building and by his agile leaping and excellent climbing skills he reached Yazoo fast and tried knock him down with his EMR but the silver-haired man jumped away.

Meanwhile, Rude and Loz were punching each other, though the latter was somehow at better advantage, but that didn't stop the Turk as he growled, "Punks! What do you need Jenova's Head for?"

He kneed and kicked Loz in the stomach twice before attempting to flip him over, but to his shock, the latter managed to reverse it and sent him flying across the street, as Rude yelled out, "WHOOOOAAA!" passing the building Reno and Yazoo were fighting on top of.

Reno kicked, punched, swiped and attempted to knee Yazoo who repeatedly blocked or avoided his attacks, making him even more angry. The redhead paused as he yelled, "Forget your little reunion and get a grip!" attacking once more.

"All we want is to be with Mother!" Declared Yazoo who then kicks Reno in the face and sends him flying as Reno yelled out as he was flown straight towards one of the LOVELESS billboard signs near another building.

Rude landed hard on the road himself, and slowly and painfully stood up, just as Loz approached, the latter saying, "Mother will know. When she gets here, she'll decide what's best. Now, where's mother?" as the former stood up, not saying anything and just glared...

Until the sign fell from the building and bumped Rude right on top of his head before it fell sideways, but it was still enough to make him dizzy as he fought to keep his balance while he cursed, "Damn sign...!"

Just a few seconds later, Reno fell ontop of him which, despite the redhead being light, it was enough for Rude to fall onto his back on the ground while his arms briefly caught his smaller friend and his sunglasses fell off his face. Both Turks were both layed in a small human pile, with Reno laying on his stomach onto his partner's stomach, just as Yazoo landed and stood next to his brother.

' _Ow..._ ' Reno grumbled in his head, as he slowly gets off of his partner and stood up, but accidently stepped and crushed Rude's sunglasses in the process, much to the latter's shock, revealing his brown eyes. He stood up and glared at his partner in sheer annoyance while pulling out another pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket.

Reno didn't notice his friend's annoyance at him, and instead was busy dusting himself off while he glared at the remnants, grumbling, "Mother, schmother. It's Jenova's friggin' head!"

"Hey!" Loz shouted.

Yazoo glared at the Turks, saying in an angered tone, "I will not have you refer to Mother that way!"

"You meanie!" Loz added, sounding like he was about to cry like a three year old child.

Rude places his back-up sunglasses onto his face, saying, "Our apologies."

"Your ma's cool." Reno added casually, before pausing and realized what he just said, asking himself in fury, "What the hell am I saying!?"

One second he said that he rushed forward again and leaped into the air, using his special skills in this world's gravity as Yazoo did the same. Reno was ready this time. Loz stared up in disbelief, which was an opening Rude needed as he head-butted the whimpy remnant in the face before punching him away. Reno kicked Yazoo in the face, causing the latter to fall backwards and onto the ground, while the redhead landed on the ground in a knelt position.

He turned his head to gaze at his partner with a grin and thumbs up while the latter shared the grin, but then he noticed something and gasped. Reno turned and stood up just as Loz, in fury, rushed forward and before Reno could even react or even gasp in a split-second shock, he was punched hard in the face which was enough to send him into Rude and send both men flying across the street, before landing hard in front of the building Rufus and Kadaj were.

Rude managed to soften Reno's landing as the latter mentally thanked his best friend. But soon both of them were cornered and trapped in the middle as Yazoo and Loz stood on both sides of them. The two Turks stood back to back, glaring at their opponents who chuckled evilly as Reno's nose dripped with blood. It seemed that the two were about to fight to the death.

* * *

Back at the centre of town, the monument was completely destroyed, only a crater stood for the once monument that symbolized the events that happened two years ago. The only thing that remained was the stone sign that said, "Keep on Rockin' in Midgar" which was also in flames.

SIN landed on top of the crater with a growl, digging into it to find Jenova's head but roared in frustration when it couldn't, so it continued to keep looking. Just feets away were many people beginning to regain consciousness, including the Sailor Team and Denzel who was also snapped out of Kadaj's control. The children Ash and his friends protected ran off to find their parents.

Pikachu starts to wake up and stands on all fours again, shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells, before noticing Ash and the others waking up as well while Ash pushed himself up, grunting with slight dizzy spells.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked, wondering if his best friend was alright. Fortunately, Ash finally gets into a kneeling point as he noticed his best friend, and smiled.

Seeing that Pikachu was alright, Ash sighed in relief, "Pikachu." before he and his Pokemon glanced around them and gasped in shock and horror, just as their friends and Denzel pushed themselves up as the ground shook by Bahamut-SIN, the latter noticing that Tifa had saved him but she was still unconscious.

Seeing the damage caused by the monster which he had a feeling that it was Kadaj's doing, Ash stood up in anger and summoned his Keyblade, yelling out, "That's it! No stupid monster comes down trashing a city, killing innocent people and gets away with it!" and charged straight towards SIN with Pikachu seconds behind him, just as the rest of the group noticed and gasped in horror, realising what Ash and Pikachu were about to do.

"Ash, wait!" Sakura screamed, but Ash didn't hear, that or he simply ignored her.

"He needs help!" Sora stated, before rushing to help out Ash, despite Riku, Donald and Goofy calling out for him to stop, but like Ash, Sora either didn't hear or ignored them as he summoned his Keyblade. Both boys rushed as Denzel was about to try and attack SIN himself but stopped when he saw Ash, Pikachu and Sora beating him to it, while SIN turned his attention to Ash and Sora and roared at them, warning, which also woke Tifa up and she gasped at two new and unsual boys that were about to fight with Keyblades similiar to Mickey's and with a Pikachu that she didn't recongise.

Ash and Sora were about to attack with Pikachu and their weapons when a metal hand was placed onto Ash's left shoulder, stopping him which stopped Sora and Pikachu as all three of them noticed the metal hand suddenly turning into a large machine gun that was attacthed to the man's right arm, and fired several shots at SIN who roared, backing away.

He was a dark skinned man with short black hair and thin beard, wearing a net-like shirt with a white sleeveless vez, dark green baggy pants and black boots. He had a skull tattoo on his arm and a red ribbon around left arm that was just like what Tifa was wearing now.

"Whoa!" Sora gaped, amazed what he just witnessed along with the rest of the Sailor Team, Donald, Goofy and Riku who all stood up, amazed as well.

The man turned to Ash and Sora, saying, "You boys fans of Spiky?" referring to their spiky hair and their weapons.

"Spiky?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"Barret!" Tifa said happily, relieved that one of her friends had made it just in time as Denzel also stood up as he immediately recongised the man as Marlene adoptive father and one of the friends of Tifa, Cloud, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran. Ash and his friends eyes widened at meeting Barret for the first time. When did he get here?

Barret turned to Tifa and said, "Marlene better be safe, huh?" before charging forward, gun ready, but he wasn't alone. There was a flash of reddish orange and a creature that was also unfamiliar to the Salior Team appeared, running ahead of Barret. His name was Red XIII, or Nanaki who just arrived from Cosmo Canyon, and on his back was a robot cat named Cait Sith, controlled by Reeve Tuesti who couldn't make it, so he sent his robotic feline companion instead.

Red XIII jumped up and bit down on SIN's upper cheek and latched on even as SIN flew up and around. Barret shot after SIN from below, which it flew past him; he ducked to avoid SIN's claws.

Red XIII dug into SIN's cheek but he wasn't getting deep enough, while Cait Sith panicked as he tried to keep his hold onto his companion, crying out, "We cannae handle this!" and Red XIII knew he had to let go soon but it wasn't until SIN threw his head to the side did Red XIII let go.

He landed on his feet and Cait was turned around. Red XIII then leaped up again and fired a bright green blast at SIN. SIN landed on the ground and Red XIII jumped away from being swashed.

SIN got up and went to attack Barret. Barret's gun suddenly stopped firing, overheated, and started to panick. But then Sora cried out, "Freeze!" and a small blizzard swoshed past Barret and hits SIN in the face, forcing it back a little. Barret turned to Sora who had aimed his Keyblade at SIN as the icicle mist soon dissipated, and he had a small smirk, as did Ash.

"We're no fans." Sora remarked.

"We're the Sailor Team, close friends of Sailor Moon and Mickey!" Ash added, as Donald, Goofy, Sakura, Riku, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus came behind them, all smiling to show Barret that they know Sailor Moon and Mickey Mouse.

Barret's eye widened as he asked, "They remember and they're here?"

The team nodded, but then gasped in horror as Donald screamed, "Look out!"

Barret turned and saw SIN charging at him again, and he tried to reload his gun but then realized that it won't reload in time as SIN was reaching down to eat him. Suddenly a black shuriken with red ribbons on the handles came spinning in the air and hit SIN across the eyes. He reared back and roared. Barret looked to the owner of the shuriken with a grin. The Sailor Team looked up and gaped in awe as they saw who saved Barret just in time.

Yuffie comes parachuting and grabbed her shuriken as she came down from the sky, and lands safely. The parachute covered her and she emerged from underneath with a bright smile. She stood up, before leaning forward a bit and covered her mouth with her hand, as if she looked sick. Ash and the others were surprised that this Yuffie was exactly like her futureself-same outfit and everything, though a year older since here in the past, she's 18.

"...Okay...?" was all Sora could say as he stared at the past-self of the great Ninja.

Recovering from her motion sickness, Yuffie turned to Tifa and demanded, "All right, who's been touching my Materia?"

"The bad guys, naturally." Tifa shrugged, and she wasn't refering to the Sailor Team who conitnued to stare at their friend in puzzlement, now surprised that Sailor Moon and Mickey were telling the truth about the reborn part.

"Ooooooohh...!" Yuffie spun her shuriken around and ran for SIN in fury to join the battle, as she passes the Sailor Team who watched her.

Sailor Mars only mumbled, "That _has_ to be Yuffie."

"Who's that?" Denzel asked about Yuffie as he looked up at Tifa who just smiled.

Just then, another familiar face came parachuting and landed safely on the ground and he turned to face the group, mainly grinning at Tifa. It was Cid Highwind, wearing a blue t-shirt. brown pants and leather gloves, black boots and still wore his goggles, his spear in hand. The Sailor Team were once again shocked to see another past-self of their friend in Edge.

"Gawrsh, Cid too?" Goofy asked, surprised.

Cid didn't hear what Goofy said, and instead told Tifa as he looked up with a smirk pointing up at the sky. "She's a beaut - My Shera, the latest model!" A giant jet looking ship appeared from the clouds over them which explained where the new group just came from, it looked better than Cid's older model. He then told them as he rushed to join the fight, "I'll give you the grand tour afterward!"

"This Cid's different compared to his futureself back at home." Sailor Venus said, sweatdropping, with Sailor Jupiter and Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Where can I buy a phone?" A dark voice asked from behind them.

The team, Tifa and Denzel looked as Vincent walked from behind them and looked at SIN, not impressed. Denzel, Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Donald, Sakura and Goofy were in awe at Vincent's appearance, while Riku and the four Scouts felt a bit uncomfortable, but then relaxed when they remembered the appearance Sailor Moon and Mickey were talking about earlier, realizing who Vincent was.

"Way cool..." Ash muttered, awestruck at Vincent's appearence.

"Who's he?" Denzel asked, stunned as well.

"They're our friends." Tifa answered, refering to the entire group she and Cloud were with two years previously.

Finally the Sailor Team turned to face Tifa and Denzel, and Goofy said happily, "And we're best buddies with Sailor Moon and Mickey. Ah-yhuck!"

Before Tifa could say anything however, the group suddenly sensed more Shadows behind them and quickly turned just as Tifa kicked one in a super hard kick, destroying in in the procress. Three more appeared underneath her, but Sailor Jupiter grabbed hold of one and tossed it before punching in in the face. Sora slashed at another with his Keyblade and Pikachu used Thunderbolt to destroy another, saving Tifa who stared in shock.

But three more appeared and Sakura then used the Fiery Card to burn it into crispt, Sailor Mars used her Flame Sniper to destroy another and Sailor Mercury used her Shine Aqua illusion which froze it before it vanished into darkness. Sailor Venus then fought another one that appeared with her Cresent Beam Smash and Ash leaped and slashed another. Tifa punched and kicked two more, while Donald used Thundaga to electrocute another and Goofy spun around using his Goofy Tornado, knocking out another one though it made him slightly dizzy. Riku stabbed another Shadow into the heart with his Keyblade.

However, as Denzel stepped back, he was surrounded by three more that appeared and before Tifa, Ash and the others could step in to save him, Bahamut-SIN chose new targets and fired a blast blue fireball at them. The group evaded the blast which destroyed another building but it knocked them over.

Five more Shadows appeared as they lunged to attack the Sailor Team while they were recovering, three others attempting to attack Denzel, and a building about to land and crush on top of Tifa. But just then Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere using her Moon Tiara Magic that eliminated three Shadows that never got the chance to kill Denzel just as she, Mickey and Cloud briefly saw memories of the near deaths of Zack, Aerith and Loran before the Lifestream destroyed meteor.

She landed near the boy, nodding in relief that he was okay after she asked, "You okay?"

Mickey then leaped from Cloud's bike as he clashed and slashed at the five other Monsters that attempted to kill their friends, triple-solmer-saulting in the air before landly swiftly on the ground near the stunned Sailor Team.

"Is everybody alright?" Mickey asked to his friends who nodded with relief.

"You guys came in time!" Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu added in agreement.

Finally, Cloud, driving on Fenrir sliced broken debrie of buildings with his Fusion Sword as he drove towards Tifa, grabbing her just in time and managed to narrowly escape the falling building and had her seated behind him as he told her, "Sorry that it took me so long."

Tifa shook her head with a smile as she replied to her childhood friend, "It's all right." relieved that he came just in time this time. This was the second time he came to her rescue in her life. Cloud pulled to a stop and Tifa jumped off just as Sailor Moon, Mickey, Denzel and the Sailor Team joined up with them, while Cloud opened up the hidden conpartment and pulled out the rest of his swords.

"Sorry, can't get back home now. We have to stop Kadaj and his gang from destroying the town." Sailor Moon said apologetically to the Sailor Team.

"Like we're gonna stop you?" Sora teased with a smirk.

"Marlene will be safe. The others and I took her home." Cloud told Tifa who nodded, relieved, before he muttered, "I feel lighter."

At the group's confused mumures, Cloud continued as he shifted his main sword to his right hand, saying as he gazed at Bahamut-SIN that the rest of their friends were fighting nearby, "Maybe I lost some weight. All that dilly-dallying." which made Tifa, Sailor Moon and Mickey smile, while the rest of the group didn't know what dilly-dally meant.

"I'm gonna go back and see Marlene, okay Cloud?" Denzel spoke up with a smile. "We'll wait for you." before running off. He then paused and turned back, asking his guardian who was like a second father to him, "Hey, Cloud. See you there, right?"

Cloud nodded, mentally promising to do so as the boy smiled before taking off to head home. In all purposes, despite Denzel not really being his son, through adoption, the kid esstinessally was like his own son.

Thinking about the situation, Sailor Moon turned to the Sailor Team and began, "Hey, can you guys-"

"One step ahead of you, Sailor Moon!" Ash politely cuts his friend off with a confident smile, holding thumbs up, adding, "You guys handle that nasty giant monster while the rest of us fight off the monsters in town." with the rest of the Sailor Team nodding.

"Thanks." Sailor Moon nodded. The rest of the team then headed towards the other direction of town, but then she called out to Sora and Riku who both turned and faced her again in confusion.

"There are two guys in very dark blue suits. Their names are Reno and Rude. Can you help them out if possible, in case they need it?" Sailor Moon asked. She still had an edge with the two Turks, but now she was worried about them since Loz and Yazoo weren't around and all of their friends that helped to defeat Sephiroth were busy with SIN, so that ment that Rufus had ordered his bodyguards to help everyone out. She wondered if Tseng and Elena were still alive and were making full recovery.

She would have to worry about that later, though.

"Okay, what're they look like, other than the suits?" Sora asked.

"Rude wears sunglasses, while Reno..." Sailor Moon paused, then added, "Well, you'll think he's Axel, but with a few differences." with a small sweatdrop.

Sora realised what Sailor Moon was talking about as he recalled that Axel did remind her of Reno, but nodded, and he turned to Riku who nodded and two of them then rushed off to fight of the Shadows with the rest of the Sailor Team. Tifa then got on the bike behind Mickey who was behind Sailor Moon who was behind Cloud who closed the compartments. They sped off towards SIN.

The battles were just continuing.

* * *

 **A/N: We continue the battles in the next chapter as we're getting closer to the ending already. Please look foward to it.**


	8. Chapter 7: Encounters!

**A/N: Getting very close to the ending now.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Encounters!

Barret was using his machine gun as many rounds as he could at SIN which was flying in the air above him. He then fired a green blast at the Bahamut's massive blue sphere of energy, but it was absorbed and he knew he was screwed as the attack came closer, forcing him to jump of the platform he was on and begin to fall while the blast landed on the ground and turned into a ball of fire. Barrett then his hand up and he grabbed an extended steel beam, saving himself just in time.

From within the fire Vincent used his flamethrower to boost himself up, sending him flying into the air as he began to fire round of his gun at the creature. The bahamut lunged for him, but Vincent landed on a platform and dodge rolled the attack and only continued to fire rounds at the monster who flew away, which was what Cid was waiting for.

The engineer was running to get in front of SIN, and jumped on the creatures back, sending his pole into its back to hand on. This made the creature let out a shriek, and it began to try and get Cid off by riding faster and more unsafe. The creature then was about to slam itself into a part of the unfinished building they were fighting on to try and get Cid off his back. Just when Cid thought he was about to get squashed, at the last second Red XIII, using Cait's rocket boost as the robotic cat said, "This way!" caught Cid and dropped him off to safety onto another platform.

SIN broke off the top steel beam and flew towards a part of the building and grabbed on to it, shrieking again before it took to the skies once more. But as the creature began to fly, Vincent jumped after it and continued to fire at the monster with his gun until he had to quickly had to reclip once he ran out. SIN flew above him and brought his attention to Yuffie. She couldn't take him head on so she flipped back. Vincent jumped off the steel beam and shot after him again, SIN roared in pain when one got it right in the eye, blood seeped out.

Despite being unable to see for a moment Vincent jumped on the steel beam that SIN was about to pass and sent more of his clip into his face. At the last second he jumped up and back, SIN clawed to grab him but he wasn't able to as the Ex-Turk landed on it's hand and climbed up to it's shoulder to get better range as he continued to fire, jumping from arm to arm.

Ahead, Yuffie was running up a steel beam to get a good angle on it. She did succeed with this, and was able to jump off the wall and throw her weapon at the creature, hitting its jumped off but continued to fire. Red XIII jumped at SIN again with Cait being more help than the last attempt. Yuffie used a railing to jump high and she caught her shuriken, landing safely on another steel beam. But she then turned as Bahamut-SIN was aiming towards her, forming another blue ball of energy to attack, despite Red XIII continously biting at it's face, and Cait Sith panicking.

Yuffie felt her heart stop as she slightly backed away, but knew that there was no escape. Seeing this, Cid quickly came to her rescue as he jumped back up and landed on SIN's face and stabbed him with his stick, causing SIN to aim away from Yuffie and went to the neighboring metal pillers. This also caused the ball of blue energy to hit a part of the building, causing it to crumble and for those crumbling pieces to fall right towards Barrett who had been busy in firing and destroying the Shadow Monsters that appeared. But when he got the sinking feeling, he turned around and could only stand motionless as he panicked.

Right before he was crushed, three figures suddenly caught him by his collar and pulled him to safety, pulling him towards another platform safely as his old one fell and crushed. Barrett looked up to see that Cloud, Sailor Moon and King Mickey dropped him on a steel beam while the trio landed on the one ahead of it.

"The hell you three been!?" Barret shouted.

The trio didn't answer as they glared at SIN, and while Cloud prepares his sword, Sailor Moon and Mickey both summon their Keyblades, ready to take over for their friends. The others all stood in different leveled steels, as Tifa leaped up and landed next to them, glaring at the giant monster.

Cloud then took out his sword and separated it into two pieces before he jumped at the bahamut. As Cloud got closer, the creature was about to bite down on him but Cloud brought his sword and stopped that from happening by placing it in-between its teeth. Sailor Moon and Mickey then jumped and while the King slashed against SIN's head, Sailor Moon used Firaga spell against the side of SIN's face, causing him to release Cloud's sword. Cloud then did a backflip as the creature came towards him again, trying to attack him but Cloud managed to block the blows by intercepting them with some of his own. But then the monster brought its head forward, making Cloud fly backwards.

Sailor Moon then slashed SIN on the side with her Keyblade right close to it's eye while Mickey used Thunderaga that did some electrical damage onto it's body, and Cloud landed on SIN's horns. He slashed at the softer skin behind his head but SIN moved away so that Cloud almost landed in his mouth. He, Sailor Moon and Mickey jumped up to prevent from being swallowed while SIN reared up and bit down to catch them, the trio landing on a platform not too far away. Cloud then quickly brought his sword together.

Cloud then clipped his two swords into one, and then took out his third one and placed it together as well, and he, Sailor Moon and Mickey jumped at it once more. The Bahamut-SIN tried to bite at Sailor Moon and her friends once they jumped, but the trio managed to stop it by slamming their weapons into the creature's head. Sailor Moon and Mickey both on its shoulder before jumping back into the air and hitting the creature in the head once more, but it would barely do any damage since the creature had such a thick skull, while Cloud slashed at it's damaged eye.

The trio then combined their strengths with Sailor Moon using the Power Card, Mickey using Light Orbs that covered his body in light and Cloud began to glow a light blue and they came back down on the creature, hitting it in the head and making it fall down to the ground, breaking away the shell of it's face, destroying part of the unfinished building in the process.

Sailor Moon and two of her friends then landed on another platform of the broken building as he let looked to see the creature was flying back up. The bahamut then began to form another blue orb of energy in his mouth as it then flew higher into the air, which made everyone gasp.

* * *

Kadaj watched SIN with pride, amazed at himself that he was able to summon such a large and powerful beast and looking over the destruction. His arm continued to glow blue as his back faced Rufus Shinra. "This is to fun sir! Any request for the next act?" Kadaj asked.

Rufus didn't seem impressed but he wasn't going to say anything about this, because he knew what he needed to do now. Kadaj then turned around to look at Rufus, but then was shocked when the President rose from the wheelchair and uncovers himself, throwing the sheet off and revealed he was less than half wounded. Rufus was still young looking despite his left eye and head was wrapped up slightly. His blonde hair was poking out of the tape. He smirked at Kadaj who was focusing his eyes at what the blonde-haired man was holding in his hand.

It was the small black box taped up, and immediately Kadaj could sense the familiar energy from the very thing he and his comrades had been looking for. All this time, in his search for looking for her, Kadaj had failed to realise that it was with in Rufus's grasp from the very beginning.

"Mother!" Kadaj gasped.

"A good son would have known." Rufus said as he took the box that contained Jenova's remains and threw it over the side of the building without care. He was done with it anyway.

In great fury that he had been tricked, Kadaj gave Rufus a death glare before letting out a roar of anger and letting the blue energy fly out of his hand.

* * *

When Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey saw SIN flying high with a powerful attack that they realised that would destroy the entire city and many people within it, Cloud quickly jumped after it, soaring high into the sky. Sailor Moon and Mickey both glanced at each other with a nod before leaping after their friend to help him. Cloud then looked to see Barrett holding his hand out to him from above, and then took his hand when he was close enough.

"Alley-oop!" Barrett exclaimed as he took Cloud and flung him into the air.

Cloud then was able to make it to the creature, but Bahamut-SIN then hit Cloud with its head which made Cloud begin to fall. But thankfully, Cid was on a platform below Cloud and took his pole, twirled it around, and was able to make Cloud land on it and push him higher into the air. "Giddy up!" Cid said as he watched Cloud soar.

Next was Mickey who took his hand out to Cloud, who quickly grabbed a hold of his friend's hand. Mickey then exclaimed, "Be careful!" and threw him up with all of his might despite his small size.

Red XIII and Cait Sith came next, with the former being the one who grabbed on to the back of Cloud's shirt, boosting him up. "There you go!" Cait Sith said as Cloud flew higher.

Yuffie then was right after the two animals, putting her hands cupped under Cloud's feet and pushing him higher into the air. She only let out a grunt as Cloud flew after the Bahamut.

Sailor Moon was next as she used the Fly Card to grow wings on her back and grabbed hold both of Cloud's hands, boosting him up further as she called out, "Go get 'em, Cloud!" as Cloud went even higher.

Cloud now put his sword together as he got closer to the creature. Vincent was looking down quickly jumped off his platform towards the spiky haired blonde. Cloud then took a hold of Vincent's hand as the black haired man gave him a boost. "Fly!" He said as Cloud flew over his head.

Cloud then tried to fly higher, since he thought everyone making him fly higher was done, but then he looked down to see one last person come to help him, Tifa. She jumped up and grabbed a hold of Cloud's hand and sent him into the air.

"No giving up!" She exclaimed as he fell down onto another platform that Yuffie, Red XIII, Cait Sith and Mickey were on.

Cloud then flew closer to the bahamut as the creature fired a huge ball of blue energy right at Cloud. Cloud then began to glow a bright blue color, making him fly even faster into the air. Cloud then made contact with the huge ball, making his sword hit it as he tried to get threw the ball and to the creature. Cloud was not sure what to do, since he began to think that maybe all this wasn't enough to stop the creature, but then Cloud suddenly felt a familiar feeling going through him, and immediately, so did Sailor Moon who saw he was struggling and she went after him through flight, going through the energy as well, but was struggling.

When the two were just next to each other, everything went white and both their eyes widened as right before their eyes, Aerith appeared and reached for Cloud and Sailor Moon. The duo grasped their deceased friend's hand as energy from her body and the Lifestream flowed into their bodies, as the late Cetra said softly, "Ready?"

Sailor Moon nodded, she had never been so confident. Aerith then pulled Sailor Moon and Cloud up. The two flew through the blue orb, both glowing bright blue and white and saw their target as the orb behind them evaporated, soaring towards Bahamut-SIN, and while Sailor Moon went underneath it, Cloud jumped onto it's back, dragging both her Keyblade and his Sword along with them, making long and fatal cuts both sides of it's body. The duo went flying into the air as the creature began to fall, letting out one last shriek of pain, before falling dead.

Everyone watched in awe as SIN's body froze and broke into pieces. The massive beast falls toward Edge and disintegrates into blue energy having been defeated by Sailor Moon and Cloud in amazing team work. Mickey lets go of his held breath and saw Cloud flipping through the air and lands on one of the beams on one knee while Sailor Moon landed gently next to him on the same platform, the Fly Card's power ceasing to rest for now. The two panted softly that they both managed to defeat Bahamut-SIN, while briefly wondering how Aerith managed to help them like she did despite being in the Lifestream.

Their thoughts were broken, however as they and even Mickey from his platform suddenly sensed something and turned around to see blue engery forming at the very building Kadaj and Rufus were on and could hear the former screaming in anger.

* * *

Kadaj released all the blue energy coming from his hand out. Rufus bearly dodged as he moved to the right as it was his only escape route despite that he would most likely fall to his death from the height he and Kadaj were on, the medical tape coming off from his face, his left eye revealing to have healed as well. He fell over the edge but only smiled at this. Rufus then brought out a gun he had hidden under his coat, and began to shoot the black box containing Jenova's head.

"Mother!" Kadaj exclaimed as he jumped off the building, barely being able to avoid the explosion, to go after the box.

Sora, Riku, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Donald, Goofy, and four of the Sailor Scouts had just finished fending off the monsters and then quickly discovered where Loz and Yazoo where thanks to Sailor Mars sensing their darkness and made their way towards the said two, seeing the Remnants having entrapped Reno and Rude, and as Sailor Moon said, Reno did remind Sora and the others of Axel, but with the few differences.

The four noticed the Sailor Team, but none of them had time to even say anything as the Sailor Team and the Turks heard heard someone screaming a familiar word they grew sick and tired of hearing, and when they looked up, to their horror, it was Rufus who was continuing to shot at Jenova's head while Kadaj was ahead of him, attempting to catch it.

"Sir, no!" Reno and Rude exclaimed as their boss came closer to the ground while Kadaj was close to grabbing the box, while Ash and the others gasped, but couldn't do anything as Yazoo and Loz made to stop them and the Turks from moving and preventing them from getting to safe the President.

Rufus didn't care about his upcoming death as he was focused on hitting the box with Jenova's head, He continued to shoot at Kadaj as he fell. His gun activated and he shot the last bullet at Kadaj. It went through Kadaj's finger and hit the box creating a large gash into, a greenish liquid began to pour out from the hole.

The Sailor Team, Reno and Rude continued to watch in horror, while Loz and Yazoo also noticed, and Kadaj then finally catches the box. But then something no one was expecting happened. Two people, one on each end of the building came out with strange guns in hand and fire it at Rufus. These guns proved to be net guns, since when they hit the platform on the other side, it released nets and caught Rufus.

One was Elena, having a bandage on her left right cheek but seemed to be in good health, looking just as the same as she was two years previously. Another was Tseng, a bandage around his forehead and another on his left cheek. How the two managed to be saved and recovered so quickly was a mystery to Reno but other than that, the redhead was very relieved to see them again, alive and well.

But Reno's relief soon turned to fear when he saw Kadaj grab the box containing Jenova's head and landed on the ground on his feet softly in kneeling position, ignoring the green liquid for now. Reno, Sora, Ash and Pikachu then focused in getting into fighting stances, ready to attack Kadaj and his group once more, while Rude, Riku, Sakura, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus glared at the Sephiroth-wanna-be's.

Kadaj heard the sound of a bike and turned, looking past Reno, Rude and the Sailor Team, to see a trio of angry Cloud, angry Sailor Moon and angry Mickey who were getting closer on Cloud's bike in high speed.

Upon seeing this, Kadaj quickly jumped on his motorcycle while Loz and Yazoo jumped on theirs before Kadaj drove off as fast as he could. with Cloud close behind Kadaj, and both Yazoo and Loz behind Cloud. Reno and Rude then made towards the building after seeing their chance to escape and see if Rufus was alright, while the Sailor Team watched in concern, with Reno calling out to the President.

Realising that Yazoo and Loz would most likely get to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud before the trio could stop Kadaj from using whatever he found in the box and having a feeling that it wasn't anything for good, Ash nodded before turning to Sora and Riku, saying to them urgently, "You guys should go, and keep those two guys busy to give Sailor Moon and the others a chance to catch up with Kadaj!"

"Right!" Sora and Riku agreed and went over to two men, asking if they could burrow their motorcycles, to which the two men agreed, and handed each of the teenaged boys their keys.

"Let's head back to the others!" Ash told to the rest of his friends who nodded in agreement, concerned for the pastselves of their friends while concerned about their other friends going after Kadaj's group, but knew that it was up to Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey now.

"Think you can ride a motorbike?" Riku asked as he gets onto his new borrowed bike, mentally wondering if he was capble of doing this despite seeing how Cloud in the future rode it like a pro.

Sora grinned as he got on his own borrowed motorcycle and said, "Playing the Grid-game taught me!, and I don't mean a video game!" referring to the time when he, Donald, Goofy and Sailor Mercury were inside the Computer back in Radiant Garden in the future during the Organization XIII dilemma.

Nodding with a smirk, Riku and Sora both then drove off in high-speed after Kadaj's group in hopes to give Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey a chance to catch up with Kadaj.

In the meantime, Reno climbed up the green tarp sheet that hanged on the building, with Rude close behind, to get to where Rufus is at above. Sadly, Reno used his partner's head and shoulders as an extra boost to climb up futher, while poor Rude grumbled, "Ow!" since Reno was accidently stepping on him before falling back to the ground on his back, mentally complaining about being injured by his own partner the forth time in one day. Worse part, Reno was a better climber than Rude himself was.

Tseng and Elena came over to help, with the latter trying to hold back the urge not to laugh, while the former turned his gaze to where Cloud and the others had gone, having caught sight of the familiar teenaged girl and humaniod mouse who were with their friend to stop Kadaj, making the Director of the Turks realise that Sailor Moon and Mickey have returned to help save the world once more. He'd worry about that later, however.

Once Reno and eventually Rude helped Rufus back to soild ground, the two joined up with their comrades before gazing at their superior who just gave them a nod of a silent command to help Sailor Moon and her friends. The four Turks nodded, with Reno chuckling. The redhead was excited to finally get rid of the silver-haired losers.

* * *

It didn't take long before Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey caught up to Kadaj, but Yazo and Loz were also close behind them as well. Sora and Riku on the other hand were catching up to two of the Remnants. Kadaj looked back and was surprised by how close Sailor Moon and her friends were coming up on him. He looked to his brothers for support and they sped up on Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey, intending to distract them in any way so that Kadaj could get somewhere safe.

They then all made a sharp turn and where heading towards an unfinished highway with a large 'Do Not Enter' sign blocking it. But of course this did not stop Kadaj and he road right through the sign, traveling onto the highway with Sailor Moon and her friends close, though she, Cloud and Mickey had to duck to avoid the wrecked sign from knocking them over. The others behind them drove to the sides to avoid it as well.

Just when Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey saw Yazoo ride up alongside their motorcycle and he began to fire his gun at them ride up alongside their motorcycle and he began to fire his gun at them, Riku suddenly pushed the trio to the side as he uses his Way-to-Dawn Keyblade to block the bullets, allowing the trio to go faster to catch up to Kadaj.

"Riku!" Mickey cried out, quickly worried for his friend.

But then Loz came and attempted to slam the trio, but Sora appeared and made his friends go faster while he himself was slammed into the side of the wall along the highway roads, keeping the Keyblade Wielder pined there. Sora then summoned his Keyblade and somehow knocked into Loz, causing the latter to be flying backwards, into the other wall, and towards the back of the group.

"Sora!" Sailor Moon cried out, worried for her friend.

"You guys go after Kadaj! We'll handle these two!" Sora called out to three of his and Riku's friends. Despite wanting to help, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud nodded, with the latter pushing his motorcycle at full speed.

Yazoo, who had been ahead, spun his bike so that his side faced Riku. Riku didn't stop as Yazoo shot at him, he used his Keyblade to send the bullets flying away, before he clashed weapons with him as they continued to ride. But Sora then pushed Yazoo back, making the remnant swerve out of control slightly, slowing him down. This was a perfect distraction as Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey sped off for Kadaj who looked back and turned to the top part of the highway, the trio sped after him, and Sora managed to be just behind them, but Loz caught up to them and turned so that the trio couldn't speed up without hitting Loz's bike.

Loz grinned and jumped off his bike, but Sora jumped off his bike and used his Keyblade to block Loz's attack just as Cloud drove passed to the same road Kadaj was on, while Sora landed on his bike and spun around and slowed down to dodge him, Loz hit the ground.

Sora grinned as Riku caught up with him, and the two drove off on the lower highway to distract the two brothers further. This worked as Yazoo chased after Sora and Riku, while Loz got back to his bike. Sora and Riku went on the lower highway while they noticed Sailor Moon and the others on the higher highway, chasing after Kadaj. Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey briefly looked down at the two Keybladers to which Sora gave thumbs up with a small grin, to which the trio nodded.

But then they noticed something just as they were about to lose sight of their friends as Sailor Moon cried out, "Look out!"

Hearing her warning, Sora and Riku both looked behind them as Yazoo and Loz began to fire guns from their motorcycles at them, forcing the two Keyblade wielders to try and avoid in getting shot out, even though they had to continue to distract the two Remnants. Briefly unaware to Sora and Riku, Reno was flying the helicopter just over the Remnants in the pilot's seat, grinning since he did feel a bit jealous that two of Sailor Moon and Mickey's new friends had distracted the Remnants, but also decided to give the two teenagers a helping hand, with Rude in the back.

"You losers are chasing the wrong guys!" Reno said calmly as he pressed a red button on the controls, which caused bullets to fire out of the tip of the helicopter and towards the two remnants chasing Riku and Sora.

This made Yazoo and Loz roll their eyes as Loz put his motorcycle on a wheelie and placed his foot on the motorcycle that belonged to Yazoo, keeping the rider pointed at the helicopter as he fired his bullets at them in the air. But then the two remnants rode under a bridge and could not see the helicopter until they rode out from under it and saw the helicopter was now to their left, and it continued to fire at the remnants.

Reno then rode the helicopter above Sora and Riku, being able to fly backwards and keep all their attention focused on the remnants. Rude then appeared out of the side door of the helicopter as he was holding a bazooka. Rude then took his bazooka and pointed it right at the remnants, firing it right at them. At first it looked like The remnants avoided the attack since it fired in-between them, but then when the highway bridge they were on began to fall apart and the remnants could not be seen through the smoke, they though they defeated them.

Sora and Riku were able to jump of the falling bridge just in time before it was clearly not ridable anymore. In fact, it was left in a rubble which would most likely take time to fix, but at the moment, that wasn't on the Turks' minds.

Reno gazed at the scene and snickered. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened. Yazoo somehow managed to ride on the falling bridge and used that bridge as a ramp to fly up towards the helicopter. He then road through the doors that where open on the helicopter, going through them, and taking Rude out of the helicopter with him by ramming into Rude. But before they got out, Yazoo took his gun and fired it at the controls of it that Reno was using, making him take his hands off the control as he cried out in alarm.

But when his right hand was close to his head set, Reno instantly heard the scream coming from his partner and realised what happened to his best friend.

"Rude!" He exclaimed in horror as he looked out of the side window to see Yazoo's motorcycle flying out next to the helicopter. Reno then quickly took the handle of the controller and tried to go after him, but he only pulled it out of the panel. Reno then took it out and looked at it awkwardly before he realized what it was, and lets out a panicked scream that echoed while the helicopter began to spin out of control.

Yazoo lands near Loz, looking pleased with himself as the two watched the helicopter spin over them in hopes that this would finish the Turks once and for all.

Reno threw away his headset and climbed to the back, exclaiming, "No, no, no! Don't do this to me!" as he searched for his partner, quickly having a sinking feeling that he didn't want to think about. Instead, Reno then looked out the side of the helicopter door and towards the wing of it.

He was relieved to see Rude hanging on to the wing. "Hey, Rude! You're all right!" Reno exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I'm just peachy." Rude said in slight sarcasm, as the helicopter then spun towards a building and ran into it, the impact causing both of them to fall out of the helicopter and onto the roof of another building that was closer hard.

As Reno pushed himself up, he could see the helicopter up in flames while he panted at the close call. He then turned to ask Rude who sat up, shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells and then noticed something with a confused frown, which stopped Reno from even speaking. The redhead looked down at his hand, seeing that he was still holding the handle of the controller for the helicopter in surprise, realising that he forgot to get rid of it since it was now useless.

The two men glanced at each other and Reno gave a sheepish chuckle while his friend chuckled in amusement, before they heard wind gusting above them. They then looked up to see another helicopter as a rope fell and someone looking out the side of the door waving her hand. "Hey you guys!" Elena exclaimed, since Tseng was piloting the helicopter.

Reno and Rude both nodded and carefully took hold of the rope to climb in, coming up with a Plan-B.

* * *

Sora and Riku continued to ride their motorcycles, with weapons in hand, as they continued to try and lead the Remnants away. When the two saw the helicopter attacking Yazoo and Loz, they thought that however it was piloting it had taken care of them and that the two Wielders could help Sailor Moon and the others. But then Sora and Riku both looked behind them to see Yazoo and Loz still chasing them. Both teenagers rolled their eyes.

The four then then drove into a tunnel with lights on the top so they could see clearly. Cloud and Sora continued to ride when they saw that Loz had rode his motorcycle on the side of the tunnel and was now in the air above them. Loz then jumped off his motorcycle, letting it fall back down onto the road, and tried to hit Sora with his metal arm, but Sora blocked it with his Keyblade, but it was difficult to keep him at bay while steering away from the walls, Riku and Yazoo, Loz's bike crashed into the ground and spun away.

Sora forced Loz off his bike and he jumped back to Yazoo's and propelled off it while Yazoo unloaded a clip against Sora. Riku drove in front and blocked them all with his Keyblade to save Sora and once again crashed into Yazoo's bike. This time Riku focused on pushing him off using his Keyblade, he used the knife part of his gun to evade his Keyblade but he had trouble and several times he almost fell off, nothing but pavement waiting.

They traded blows but nothing was landing. Loz who was ahead of them had put his bike into autopilot, turned to the side and using his weapon he ripped up the ground below him and when slowed down enough, using his massive strength, he picked the bike up using his feet and shot it straight at Riku and Yazoo. Sora noticed and managed to use his bike to push both of them back. Neither didn't notice but Sora was trying to get them to avoid it.

Yazoo broke away and spun his bike low so he could fit right under it, no part of him touching it. Riku looked up and finally noticed it, while Sora had no choice but to jump off his bike and using the opportunity he used his Keyblade to cut the bike into two. He went in between the pieces and almost couldn't avoid Loz who was waiting for him.

He went to punch Sora but he moved over him and used his back to propel himself forward. Before jumping off Loz's back he had turned around and kicked him to his bike where an electric shock emitted and the bike exploded, as Riku sped ahead to avoid getting hit and caught up with Yazoo while blocking more of Yazoo's bullets with his Keyblade and Sora landed on his bike to help his best friend to fight Yazoo.

But using his super speed Loz suddenly appeared on Sora's bike, at the same moment he landed on it. Sora couldn't strike back as Loz kicked him in the air again and used his speed to hit him in the back, continuing this again. Sora couldn't fight back but he kicked Loz away but before Sora could land back on his bike Yazoo jumped on it and jumped at him, reloading and using his clip at Sora, pushing back Riku who was now helpless to try and reach his friend.

Then an idea came to him as he called out, "Sora!" before tossing his Keyblade towards his friend.

Sora saw this and, being able to double-wield two Keyblades, caught the Way to Dawn with his left hand Loz then looked over at Yazoo jumping towards Sora and thought it was the perfect chance to catch the keyblade wielder off guard; so Loz then jumped towards Sora as well, in hoping that he and Yazoo would crush him in-between the he and Yazoo. But Sora saw this coming and quickly took his Kingdom Key in one hand and Riku's Way to Dawn in the other to block both of them at the same time. Sora then pushed the two of them back and hit Loz, sending him flying one way, and Yazoo, sending him flying the other way.

Sora then landed onto his bike as Riku drove next to him, just in time to see Loz fly backwards, with his metal arm coming off and exploding in the process, with Yazoo just barely being able to catch him, while Riku and Sora sped off on their bikes.

Yazoo and Loz watched them drive off. Yazoo looked back down, hesitating, and before starting after the Keybladers he threw his gun to the ground. The barrel had been cut off.

* * *

Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey continued to chase after Kadaj on the other highway, with trio almost catching up to him, and they drove down the highway, passing the bridge of the other highway where the tunnel ended, though the four of them didn't see two familiar men getting ready to face their fate, waiting at the exti of the tunnel as the helicopter hovered in the air just in case.

Reno looked at Rude as he held the bomb in his hand, as the redhead asked with a smirk, "Hey, partner. This thing, uh... got any bite to it?"

"Shinra technology at its finest." Rude replied.

"Oh, so you made this." Reno guessed correctly.

Smiling himself, Rude replied as he held out his identical bomb, "If nothing else it's ... flashy." smoothly.

Reno chuckled, "Ooh, good."

"You love it, I know." Rude told him, facing the tunnel again.

Reno's grin widened as he said to himself, half-quoting three future members of the Turks jokingly, "Looks like today we're clockin' out early."

They didn't have to wait long before Sora and Riku went blazing past them, riding past the two Turks. This caused Sora to look back and have a double take of them, since he was not sure what they were doing. But then when he saw Yazoo and Loz ride out, he could tell Reno was grinning, and in the blink of an eye, all four of them were engulfed in flames, nowhere to be seen.

But just when Sora thought the two men in the suits were lost, he then caught sight of Reno and Rude having grabbed hold of a rope of another helicopter, climbing in to safety, having just grabbed on just in time, much to the teenager's relief, though he and Riku had a bit of trouble and had to turn to the side to keep themselves and from falling over from the shockwave. The blast from the bomb had different colors showing that Rude had stuck fireworks to it as well.

As Sora and Riku finally skid to a stop, they looked down to the lower highway to see that Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey were almost at Kadaj's bike, and saw that Sailor Moon leaped up and summoned her Keyblade and held it over her head to hit Kadaj.

Kadaj had somehow seen Sailor Moon coming and he pulled his double bladed katana out and blocked Sailor Moon's Keyblade while she landed behind him in standing point, while Cloud and Mickey drove faster to help her out.

"Nice one, Sailor Moon!" Sora cheered loudly, though Sailor Moon and the group below him and Riku didn't hear him and were too busy.

The highway ahead of them was ending, and while Sailor Moon leaped off and landed back onto Cloud's bike, neither Cloud or Kadaj stop nor move away as their bikes went over the end. Cloud drew back to keep his bike level as they hit the ground beneath them, while Sailor Moon and Mickey clinging on to avoid falling off.

Kadaj hit the ground hard but his bike held up, Cloud charged forward and threw his sword straight at Kadaj, it barely missed him and in the meantime Kadaj had sent his blade forward and it caught Cloud's sleeve, the stigma under it burned at the gash Kadaj created, while Sailor Moon and Mickey had to move the side to avoid being stabbed by Kadaj's sword.

The rocks in the dirt were making it difficult to keep Cloud's bike from falling over, he drew back away from Kadaj cupped his hand over his gash. Kadaj moved over to a small entryway in the rocks and jumped over the bottom. Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey went over it and stopped with Kadaj speeding off.

"Rats." Sailor Moon cursed.

"Aw, nuts." Mickey grumbled.

Cloud sighed and moved his arm around. He opened his secret compartments and put his sword back. He then looked at his sleeve, he ripped the top of it off and the only part of his sleeve that remained was at his wrist where it was tied by a belt. The geostigma underneath was starting to look darker, it was beginning to spread, but Cloud didn't have a choice. Sailor Moon and Mickey gasped at the sight of how bad Cloud's geostigma was, but knew that they didn't have time to worry about that now.

It was going to take more than Cloud's simple human strength and Sailor Moon's Keyblade skills to fight Kadaj, and even King Mickey's magic wouldn't help them if they had to fight Sephiroth, something the three were hoping didn't happen.

Without missing another second Cloud leaned forward while Sailor Moon and Mickey held on tight, and the trio went after Kadaj.

* * *

Back on the other highway, Sora and Riku saw the four go over, but had a feeling that Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey were alright. As for Kadaj...well, he was just hard to get rid off anyway.

"Wonder if Sailor Moon and the others will be okay?" Riku thought.

"They'll be fine." Sora ensured with a smile, "Those guys don't go down that easily." referring to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud.

Realising what his friend meant, Riku smiled a little himself, agreeing, "Yeah, you're right.

The two then felt gust of wind over them and looked up to see the helicopter hover, as Reno held onto the door as he called out to the two with a grin, "Hey, thanks for helpin' those friends of yours and us out twice, kiddos! Didn't get your names, though!"

Seeing how the Turks were redeeming themselves, Sora called out to the redhead, "I'm Sora, and this is my best friend, Riku!"

"We're friends of Sailor Moon and Mickey! Sailor Moon told us to help you guys out!" Riku called up as well.

Reno grinned again, "Oh, so Sailor Blondy's worried about us now, huh?" chuckling, a bit surprised that Sailor Moon now worried for his and Rude's safeties, despite that she prefered Tseng anyday.

"Well, you guys did distract those two guys in town earlier, and save three kids while me, Riku and our other friends rescued the rest of the kids at the best as we could, and Sailor Moon and the others went to defeat that big ugly monster." Sora smirked a little, placing his hands behind his head.

Riku smirked a little himself and added, "Not to mention, putting in fireworks into those bombs ment for those guys as well."

"Well, Rude here was the one putting in the flashy part." Reno grinned while pointing at his partner who adjusted his sunglasses as he stood carefully behind him.

Sora laughed, and said, "Well, thanks for helping us out."

"No sweat, kid. Just doing our job." Reno laughed, just as he, his co-workers, Sora and Riku then noticed Cid's new Airship coming towards them, with Ash at the railing.

"Hey, Sora! Riku!" Ash called out, waving at two of his friends, with Pikachu on his shoulder, the small Pokemon calling out, "Pika! Kachu!"

Knowing that it was time to part, Sora and Riku waved goodbye to the Turks to join their friends on Shera, while the Turks closed the door of the helicopter as Tseng piloted it back towards Edge back to Rufus, while Cid flew towards Midgar to see if the Sailor Team and the former AVALANCHE can help Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kadaj managed to escape into the ruined Church in Midgar and skid to a stop right into Aerith's flowers and ruining them even further. Not that he cared about the flowers anyway. His main concern was onto the Jenova's head in the box, crying out, "Mother!"

But as he carefully looked into it, his expression turned to horror as Rufus had managed to put a crack into the box and also damaging the head remains even further. Kadaj was shocked at what he was seeing and began to break down into tears.

"Mother...Mother!" Kadaj cried out, screaming out as he clutching the box close to his chest. But soon his sorrow turned into anger as he heard a motorbike from outside before looking up and glared through the doorway, seeing the angry looks from Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey.

After telling Sailor Moon and Mickey to hold on which they did, Cloud moved his bike up to do a wheelie so he could crash through the doors without breaking them. Kadaj turned his bike and using the Materia in his wrist he summoned more energy into his hand, but instead of aiming at Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey he shot the blast at a pillar and it began to fall down. Cloud broke through the doors and Kadaj used his strength to make the bike jump onto the fallen pillar, he smirked at the trio as he rode towards the pillar and made his way on top of it, riding it up to the hole in the roof of the church where there was a ledge he parked his motorcycle on.

Cloud saw that he was not going to make it underneath the pillar so he quickly turned as hard as he could so his motorcycle went on a slant and he made it underneath, skidding on the flowers after Sailor Moon and Mickey both lowered themselves as low as they could. He made it cleanly and spun into the flowerbed, he stopped and he, Sailor Moon and Mickey looked up to see Kadaj getting his arm ready once more. He then fired the glowing blue energy from his arm once again, making Cloud's motorcycle flip over, forcing Sailor Moon and her friends off.

The two of them were then surrounded in a puff of smoke and Kadaj only let out a sinister laugh.

Cloud coughed when he breathed in the smoke while Sailor Moon and Mickey both groaned and struggled to stand. As soon as the smoke faded, Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey looked up to see Kadaj prepared to fire more energy at them. The trio then prepared for the worst but when they looked up to see Kadaj with fear in his eyes, they were confused.

Sailor Moon and her friends then looked back to see a small pool of water with a greenish glow to it. That pool of water then danced up to the top of the church and it covered the whole top of it, like a ceiling.

The water then began to rain down on them, leaving Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud confused and amazed.

"The Lifestream?" Sailor Moon asked, awed.

"Wow..." Mickey breathed as he gazed at the unusual rain.

Cloud moved his hand away from his wound and left his hand palm up to touch the rain, the rain wasn't cold nor hot. Sailor Moon and Mickey held up their hand palms up as well to touch the rain, amazed that it appeared from the flowers Aerith used to look after. The rain was somehwo hurting Kadaj who tried to flinch it away, but in the end was forced to speed away once again, deeper into the ruins of Midgar.

Cloud flinched when the stigma on his arm started to weaken and when he looked at it he was shocked to see that it was being dissolved away. Nothing left but a green glow and the natural color of his skin. Sailor Moon and Mickey also gaped in shock when the last of Cloud's geostigma vanished without a trace.

The rain stopped and the hole from the blue blast was filling up with water. A single drop hit the surface and Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey heard a familiar female voice say, " _Lets go, guys_."

"That's Aerith!" Mickey said, recongising the voice instantly.

Nodding in understanding, Sailor Moon turned to her friends and said, "Well, she's right. Let's go!" and they both nodded in quick understanding and agreement. Despite her being dead, here in the past, Aerith was still with them, in spirit and in the future.

Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey all then fixed up the motorcycle before climbing on and then the trio sped off to catch up to Kadaj to finish him off once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's safe to say that the next chapter will be the final one and then after that, is a secret ending. Please look foward to it!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Promised Ending

**A/N: Here is it! The Final Battle and ending! Next up will be a secret ending leading into the second chapter of the Trilogy.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Chapter eight: The Promised Ending.

Few kilometer away from the church, Cloud pulled his bike to a stop, and while Sailor Moon and Mickey get off first and summoned their Keyblades, Cloud opens up his secret compartments, and takes out all of his swords and places some of them in his back countpartment, while holding the largest one, and then he and his two future friends walked away from the bike which closes the secret compartment. The trio then looked up at Kadaj who is on higher ground of the ruins of Midgar.

"Brother! I'm with her at last." Kadaj said happily.

Cloud wasn't impressed and asked, "So what's going to happen now?" as the Remnant only snickered before the latter looked down at the box in his hand.

"Mother's going to tell me." Was the silver-haired man's reply.

"Looks like a remnant wouldn't really know." Mickey stated, glaring at the remnant.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement as she took a step forward, saying to her friends, "I bet he doesn't have a heart either."

Kadaj felt furious over the words from the two heroes from the future, the ones he attempted on killing here in the present as he gave the trio a death glare. "So what if I'm just a puppet." He said as he formed blue energy in his left hand. "Once upon a time..."

Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey braced themselves, preparing to fight, as Kadaj finished to Cloud, "You were too!" and fired at the trio who leaped up towards him. Kadaj quickly drew out his sword and dodged Cloud's slash. Sailor Moon then clashed with Kadaj who held the sword in one hand while holding the box of Jenova's head in the other, attempting to keep it safe.

Mickey then came from behind and slashed at Kadaj who noticed this and clashed his sword against the King's Keyblade, before Cloud jumped at Kadaj, with his sword raised high in the air, trying to bring it down on Kadaj, but he blocked it and they had a heated battle in the air. Cloud did eventually land on the ground, right next to where Sailor Moon now was, and sent Kadaj flying backwards, the remnant forcing to skid on the ground and just barely stay standing.

Kadaj then ran at the two again, trying to hit both of them at the same time, but Cloud blocked the blow. Apparently, Kadaj must have thought he had a sword as long as Sephiroth's because if he thought he was going to knock Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Cloud down with his sword, he had another thing coming. The four of them then continued to try and throw attacks on each other, most of the time them all being blocked on both sides. But Sailor Moon then took a step back before she ran towards Kadaj again, but Kadaj once again jumped into the air, avoiding the blow. Sailor Moon and Mickey then looked up to see Kadaj standing on a higher piece of land as he continued to jump higher and higher. Cloud then was the first to jump after him, with Sailor Moon and Mickey right behind.

As soon as Cloud saw Kadaj, he tried to bring his sword down on him once more, but Kadaj once again avoided. Mickey then appeared from behind Cloud and tried to hit Kadaj, but the remnant continued to block or move out of the way. Sailor Moon quickly slashed Kadaj from behind but the latter blocked her attack and Cloud then tried to attack Kadaj at the same time, but Kadaj brought his sword up to block all three of them. The four of them were then face to face, but then Kadaj let out a gasp before he jumped back with Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey following further into the ruins of the ShinRa building. From behind the trio, was Cid's ship as it hovered, preparing for the rest of the heroes to help them out.

* * *

Inside Cid's ship, Yuffie was looking out the window with the colorful balls of energy in her arms. "Guys! I've brought you Materia!" She happily called out to Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey, but then the ship jerked forward slightly, nearly causing everyone to lose their balance before it straightened.

Yuffie and Donald turned to Cid in annoyance and shouted, "Hey, watch it!"

"Yo Cid, park this turf!" Barrett said with a deep tone.

But Cid just slammed his hands on the wheel and argued, "Shut up! You want off, then jump. Get off my back."

Vincent was leaning near the upper level where Cid was, his arms crossed as he calmly stated about the trio fighting Kadaj, "They can handle this themselves."

"Huh!?" Yuffie, Donald, Goofy and Sakura exclaimed as they turned to him.

As Sailor Moon, Cloud, and Mickey continued to fight Kadaj all over the ruins of Midgar at the ShinRa building, Vincent continued within the airship, "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as sort of a larva form."

"What!?" The Sailor Team exclaimed, before they realised what the man in the red cape had meant, which also made sense to them now on what was happening both here in the past and in the future.

"Larva? You mean he's an insect!?" Yuffie exclaimed in horror, which was working on Cait Sith's nerves.

"Lassie, shut your gob!" Cait told the ninja teen, while leaning too hardly on Red XIII's head, much to the latter's annoyance as he glanced up at the cat-robot.

Goofy blinked in shock and confusion as he correctly asked with worry, "Ya' mean Kadaj's gonna turn into Sephiroth?"

"Do Sailor Moon and the others know about Kadaj?" Sakura asked in concern.

Vincent was silent for a second before he replied, "One would think."

Riku knew what this meant and turned to gaze out of the window again, saying, "Maybe your right. It's their fight now." to which Sora only nodded, knowing that there was no stopping Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud now, or helping them out when they have each other and the strength they recovered.

"What? I don't get it!" Yuffie said in annoyance.

"Yeah, why can't we help out?" Donald asked in similiar annoyance.

"This is man talk." Cid said as he steered the ship.

This caused Donald to have one of his famous temper tantrums, while Yuffie yelled at the engineer, "Sexist! Sexist!"

This only made Cait Sith groan as he scratched his head in even further annoyance before he yelled out to the Wutaiian Princess, "Crikey, lass! Shut your mouth!" which only made Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus sweatdrop.

"Men don't get it either." Barret admitted, quite annoyed himself.

"Two years ago..." Tifa began as she looked down at Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey's battle against Kadaj. "...think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple of years, but already that feeling is gone. But Cloud, I think he's found it again. As for Sailor Moon and Mickey, they found new strength in the future some of us don't even know about yet."

Barret shook his head as he said, "They've got ten minutes."

"Those three guys a royal pains in the butt, like always." Yuffie grumbled, which had Donald and Goofy gaze at her, shocked at what she said. The Yuffie they knew in the future wouldn't call Sailor Moon or Mickey that, before they remembered that this Yuffie didn't know about her friends' royalty yet.

Tifa just smiled and pointed out, "Cloud is Cloud."

Ash nodded and added, "It's the same thing with both Sailor Moon and Mickey. As the matter of fact, some people never change and sometimes that's a good sign." remembering that Fiona said the same thing before the entire mess started.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cloud had lost his sword while he was fighting Kadaj and it had stuck into the side of the broken building. So he then jumped up and grabbed it while pulling it out and landing on the edge of the building. Cloud then felt the wind from Cid's ship leave, and he grinned at this before going over to fight Kadaj again. He saw Sailor Moon amd Mickey both fighting Kadaj off at the top of the building, trying to throw him back, but Kadaj continued to block. Kadaj then threw Sailor Moon and Mickey back into the air, but Cloud then jumped behind Sailor Moon and Mickey and placed his sword out as a landing platform in midair while Mickey landed next to him.

Cloud then pushed on his sword, sending Sailor Moon flying towards Kadaj with full force. They continued to clash, with Sailor Moon's Keyblade very close to the box, much to Kadaj's shockforcing him to jump away from her. Kadaj then sent her a death glare as Sailor Moon looked over to see Cloud and Mickey getting ready to attack but then Kadaj jumped in the air and tried to bring his sword down on them.

But then Cloud took his sword, twirled it with his hand, and it began to glow a bright blue color while Mickey de-summoned his Kingdom Key-D and then, to her surprise, summoned another Keyblade, the Star-Seeker Keyblade, holding it in the air as it glowed in light. Kadaj was now about to come down on them, but Cloud brought his sword out and Mickey brought out his Keyblade just in time to slam Kadaj back.

The force of the attack caused Kadaj to spin backwards, losing his grip on his sword while he managed to grab onto the edge of the building that was near windows, but couldn't pull himself up due to his hold on the box, and he glanced down as his sword fall below. Then he looked up as Cloud, Mickey and Sailor Moon landed on the ledge he was clinging on, pointing their weapons at him on the ledge. Kadaj then let out a groan before he then threw the box right at the three, causing Sailor Moon to automatically to hit it with her Keyblade, not realizing that she opened the box up as she, Cloud and Mickey turned towards it, as more green liquidly blood came out.

Kadaj took his chance and with his free hand grabbed onto the ledge and then lifted himself into the air and right at the box again, as the trio watched, realizing too late that they had been tricked and could only watch as Kadaj took the head out of the box which flies away and held it close in his hands.

He evilly smiled at his enemies, saying, "My reunion...bet you're _dying_ to watch." as he fell towards the lower parts of the ruins.

Sailor Moon felt stupid, knowing that it was her fault that she opened the box and that Kadaj tricked her into doing that. Before she could even consider in jumping, Cloud beats her to it and without even thinking, he jumped off the side of the side of the building, trying to catch up to Kadaj. Sailor Moon and Mickey could only watch in shock.

As Kadaj falls, he shoves the remains of Jenova into himself, and as he did, he groaned in pain while Cloud continued to fall to try and stop him. But those groans stopped when Kadaj came closer to the ground and he landed on his feet calmly. Then what looked like Kadaj's sword appeared in his hands and he held it up just in time to block Cloud's blow. The blow made by Cloud was so strong Kadaj left dents in the platform he was standing on and they were covered in a fog of smoke. Just in a blink of an eye, Kadaj just...disappeared.

In his place was a familiar man with long silver hair, black leather coat and cat-slit green eyes. The sword he was holding that blocked Cloud's grew an extra few feet by a sudden flash-green appearance. Up above, Sailor Moon gasped in horror while Mickey stared, his eyes widened in horror that he couldn't find his voice. Their hearts pounded in fear at the sight of the very man they feared of facing in the past once again. It was already bad enough to remember and fight against Ultimecia just a month ago back in the future, but it was just too horrifying to face the pastself of the man who was/will be reborn.

Their and Cloud's blood ran cold as the latter gazed in fear at the sight of the man he didn't want to face again in his life but now that fear had just become a reality. It got worse when the man he was facing uttered, "Good to see you, Cloud."

Sephiroth smirked at Cloud's expression in evil amusement, and the stomachs of Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey instantly dropped along with the feeling of feeling their hearts dropping into their stomachs as well. He was back-he was revived.

As soon as Cloud made eye contact with Sephiroth, the silver haired swordsman let out a grin that Cloud would never forget. Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth then pushed him back into the air, sending Spiky flying so high that he was near the top of the building, while Sailor Moon and Mickey gasped at the sight, before leaping to help their friend while avoiding Sephiroth who noticed them and his smirk widened a bit. So the two of them were back as well.

Fortunately, Cloud landed on the building safely as Sailor Moon and Mickey landed on both sides of him, wondering if he's okay. The trio then turned as Sephiroth leaped above them and then landed gracefully on a building a bit taller than the one the trio were standing on which was near them.

"Your geostigma is gone." Sephiroth said to Cloud, then turned to see Sailor Moon and Mickey. "And you two recovered your memories. That's too bad."

The trio glared at the evil former Gerenal of SOLDIER as Cloud demanded, "Sephiroth, what do you want?"

Sephiroth continued to smile evilly as he explained, "The last thoughts of Geostigma's death... those remnants will join the lifestream and girdle the world; choking it; corroding it. What I want, Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this Planet as my vessel - just as my mother did before long ago." as he then brought his hand up, in the air, the sky darkens to pitch black as clouds that strongly resembled to a dark version of the Lifestream covered the sky.

Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey then prepared themselves.

"Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil we'll create a shining future." Sephiroth finished.

"Why you no good-!" Mickey cuts himself off, unable to find the right word to describe on what to call Sephiroth.

"You can't do that!" Sailor Moon shouted to the silver-haired man.

"What about this planet?" Cloud asked angrily.

"Well, that's up to you, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he drew his Masamune. And in the blink of an eye, the three charged at the One Winged Angel.

* * *

Down below on Edge, the people began to panic when they saw the clouds change colors so fast. Shortly after, a puffy black smoke came down from the sky and surrounded the Shinra building, startling them even more. Little did they know that a battle no one would forget was taking place on the Shinra building not too far away from them.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

In the present in Medge as it was somehow effecting the future as well, the same thing was happening as the rest of the group waiting for the return of the five Sailor Scouts, Ash, Sakura, Pikachu, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Sora noticed that something unusual is happening. Cloud hissed in pain as he gripped his left arm, his eyes shut tightly which concerned his friends as he could feel the effects of his past self fighting Sephiroth along side Sailor Moon and Mickey.

Kairi looked the most worried, as she had her hands clamps together against her heart...

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

In the house part of Seventh Heaven, Marlene and Denzel where watching the clouds changing color, knowing that this was because some of the people they loved where involved. Marlene then looked at Denzel, who placed his hand on his head from the pain the geostigma was causing him.

* * *

Suddenly both Marlene in the past and Kairi in the present felt a sudden, urging feeling in them as they heard a drop of water, as though someone was near both of them. Kairi glanced at Aerith who must've heard something as well and looked as though she was praying, while Marlene gazed at the sky, seeing a flicker of blue light, somehow recongising who the pressence was.

" _Is it her!?_ " Kairi and Marlene both asked in unison in their time.

* * *

 _Back with Sailor Moon and the others..._

Back on top of the Shinra building in Midgar, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud where fighting back and forth with Sephiroth in the air, trying to land a move on each other that seemed to never come. Sephiroth managed somehow to push both of them back however, and they flew downwards while still remaining airborne.

Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey then looked around, seeing Sephiroth had vanished, but then out of the corner of Sailor Moon's eye and she gasped as she saw the sliver haired swordsman flying towards them. She immediately pushed Cloud and Mickey out of the way before she was knocked so hard back that he went flying and then rammed into a building, going through the walls and to the inside.

"Sailor Moon!" Cloud and Mickey both exclaimed before the latter immediately went to try and help their friend, with Cloud close behind.

As soon as Sailor Moon landed on the inside of the building, she prepared once again in her battle stance. She then looked out to see Sephiroth flip through the air and come towards her, running to her with his long sword. But before Sailor Moon could make a move, Mickey suddenly appeared and blocked the blow with his Keyblade. The King then jumped back and landed on a wall in what looked like a hallway of the building with Sephiroth once again right behind him. Sailor Moon raced to follow. Mickey and Sephiroth then clashed weapons repeatedly, jumping on the walls of the hallway to try to get angles on each other, creating sparks. Then for a split second, Mickey lost sight of Sephiroth and was searching for him desperately.

Just as he was about to be sliced in half by surprise, Mickey was quickly saved by Cloud who appeared out of nowhere and Sephiroth instead sliced through the beams holding the hallway together. Their weapons then clashed once more and this time, Cloud and the One Winged Angel where face to face just as Sailor Moon rejoined Mickey and the two could only stand back while thinking of something to help Cloud push Sephiroth back.

"Oh...where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth asked, amused.

Cloud clinced his teeth and growled, "I'm not about to tell you!" and with his might, he pushed Sephiroth into the ceiling, back outside. Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey leaped up and landed onto the roof, not seeing Sephiroth anywhere. Then they saw him above them and he landed near them and attacked, trying to get to them.

They then looked up and on a higher part of the building, looking down upon then and laughing under his breath. They then saw Sephiroth take his sword and cut through the building he was standing on, and it was sent flying towards them. Cloud Sailor Moon and Mickey then jumped back as fast as they could, thankfully avoiding that building, but Sephiroth chased right after them and they all clashed in the air once more.

The trio then landed on a part of the building quickly, trying to avoid Sephiroth. But the One Winged Angel once again went behind Cloud and tried to attack him. As Cloud prepared to block that blow, Sailor Moon came from the other side trying to hit Sephiroth. But then Sephiroth took his sword to block Cloud's and he then took his free hand to grab on to Mickey's keyblade, blocking that blow as well as Sailor Moon's. Sephiroth then jumped high into the air with Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud jumping right after him. Sephiroth then looked down on them.

"I thought of a wonderful present for you." Sephiroth said as he then slashes a large piece of falling debris in half with his sword to try to hit the trio. Sailor Moon and her friends manage to slash right through it and they continued to clash against Sephiroth who throws another building at them. The trio dodged only to lock swords and Keyblades with his as he smirked at all three of them, "Shall I give you despair?"

And he manages to knock all three of them, making them spiral out of control and towards a lower part of the flaming building below them. As they fell, Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey luckly and quickly managed to stab their sword and Keyblades into the wall of the building, and they all stood on them to serve as platforms(though Sailor Moon nearly lose her balance but managed to prevent herself from falling) as they glared up at Sephiroth who continued to smile evilly at them as he was standing on a higher part of the building.

"On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness." Sephiroth declared. Above him the entire top of the building suddenly begins to fall towards all four of them. While Sephiroth looked up with a frown and slices through it effortlessly, Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey knew they had to think quick to avoid getting crushed.

Cloud then removes one part of his sword, stabs it into the wall and then grabs hold of both of them while leaping off.

Sailor Moon and Mickey both saw this and did the same, holding their Keyblades in one hand each while holding onto the avaliable sword into the other. With their strengthes, they pulled and flipped backwards, before Sailor Moon and Mickey let go of Cloud's swords and they and Cloud slice cleanly through the massive debris. The trio were then about to cut through another part of the building but then it was cut in half for them, by Sephiroth. He then came flying towards the three, trying to once again hit them with his sword.

The four of them then landed on a piece of the falling building and continued to fight, weapons blazing. The building then began to break, so all three of them jumped into the air and continued to clashed their weapons, jumping between many of the buildings to try and get an angle on each other, much like Mickey and Sephiroth in the hallway. The four of them then landed on two pieces of the falling building, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud on one, Sephiroth on the other. The buildings then began to spiral out of control, but that did not stop them trying to attack each other even though they were mostly blocking or countering.

Cloud then looked down to see that the buildings where getting close to the bottom of the rubble, which could mean they could all be in trouble. Eventually, the trio knew they had to stop and they manage to sneek by Sephiroth and slash through another broken part of the building to jump away, to which Sephiroth frowned at the trio.

Giant pieces of buildings crashed into the ground, the ruins now much more worse than ever before. On the half of the ruined building is the opened area that looked like an old office was in much more ruins, and Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey managed to land onto that as Cloud reclipped his swords back into one. The three were exhausted, and while Sailor Moon fell onto her knees and hands, panting heavily, Mickey bent down a little, also panting, and Cloud falls to one knee, panting heavily himself. They didn't know how much longer they could continue with this, as they had forgotten how hard it was to fight Sephiroth.

Sailor Moon and her two friends were then forced to stand up quicker since Sephiroth once again appeared behind them. The four of them clashed weapons, being face to face with each other before Sephiroth pushed Sailor Moon back and she rolled on the ground. Mickey was just able to bring his keyblade up to avoid any damage to him, but was not able to keep standing as he was sent flying backwards into a wall. Sailor Moon ran towards Sephiroth at full speed, trying to attack him with her Keyblade.

The first blow Sephiroth blocked, the second and third one as well, but then Sailor Moon was able to bring her keyblade down to pin it on the ground. Cloud then quickly jumped up in the air, trying to get Sephiroth airborne. But Sephiroth then let out a grin that could scare anyone as he then changed targets and knocked Sailor Moon into the wall, landing next to Mickey.

Finally Cloud was met the same fate, as he landed in the middle between his friends, the three of them dropping their weapons. Just then, Cloud felt sharp pain which caused him to flinch, and when he looked, Sephiroth's sword was stabbed into his right shoulder, to which Sailor Moon and Mickey noticed and gasped in horror. The three looked up at Sephiroth who smiled evilly at them again.

"Tell me what you cherish most." Sephiroth said, as Cloud grabbed hold of the sharp blade in an attempt to take it out of his shoulder, while Mickey slowly got up, attempting to retrieve his Keyblade and Sailor Moon slowly stood shakily as she glared at Sephiroth who continued, "Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

This made Cloud furious as his mind flashed images in his mind with memories of those that were his most cherished friends and family; Zack, Aerith, Marlene, Denzel, Sailor Moon and Mickey. He even could see himself with new faces he wasn't familiar about, but there was a girl with pink hair that resembled to Sailor Moon, not realising that he was seeing his future-self's memory of Sailor Mini Moon when she blocked the future Sephiroth from attacking him. Despite not knowing of his rebirth, Cloud instantly knew that the little girl would be important someday. He had to give her a future.

Knowing what Sephiroth would do, Cloud was not about to let his enemy take away his friends, as he he grabs Sephiroth's sword out of his shoulder, pulls it out and stabs it into the wall, then grabbed his sword and slashed Sephiroth who easily dodged. Sailor Moon and Mickey, who both also felt furious with the silver-haired man's words, found newfound strengths and quickly stood beside Cloud, all three of them glaring at Sephiroth.

"I pity you. You just don't get it at all." Cloud told him. Sephiroth just smirked and rushed to try and attack Cloud who then blocked his attack, causing him to hover into the air. Sailor Moon and Mickey are about to leap into the air, but Cloud holds his free arm in front of them, mentioning that he should finish this. Cloud then leaps into the air, concluding, "There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

He then then pulls his sword back and flings it forward, just as Sephiroth is about to attack again. But then suddenly, all blades from Cloud's sword come out and surround Sephiroth, all glowing a gold light, much to his shock and surprise. Cloud was about to preform Omnislash Version 5 and began glowing that bright blue color that came with it. Sailor Moon and Mickey then both looked at each other and nodded, then had their Keyblades touch each other, which white light glowed from the tip of their blades, and then they raised them to Cloud and then beams of light surround Cloud who then began to glow in the same colour his blades were.

Cloud then jumps from one blade to another, hiting Sephiroth full on countless times. only to reappear and come rushing down, much to Sephiroth's horror and Cloud then slashes through his enemy one more time. All the blades then fall onto the ground, around Sailor Moon and Mickey, while Cloud lands in the middle of them, catching his largest sword by the hilt, as the three all gazed up the now weakened and finally defeated Sephiroth.

"No matter how many times you come back, you'll never win!" Sailor Moon told him, with Cloud and Mickey both nodding in agreement.

The sky in the meantime finally returned to the normal afternoon sunlight, and the single black wing Sailor Moon and Mickey had seen in the future appeared on Sephiroth's back as the silver-haired defeated man gazed at the trio, both of them knowing that this would not be the last time Sephiroth would be seen. But for Cloud, it would be another 7,999 years or somewhere along the lines and by the time that happens, the future Sephiroth was already defeated.

"You haven't...seen the last of me yet." Sephiroth said the final time, as his black wing covered him and he vanished, only leaving the weak Kadaj to fall from where Sephiroth once was, as he kneeled on his knees, greately weakend and exhausted, his own blade back to normal as well.

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud prepared themselves, in case Kadaj planned to continue to fight. Kadaj stood up with great difficulty, as he glared at them. Kadaj then ran right at them but only to weakly swing his sword at them and fall to the ground. Luckly, Sailor Moon caught him in her arms with Cloud slinking one arm behind Kadaj as well before the silver-haired young man could hit the ground. Cloud sat on one knee while Sailor Moon was both on her knees, and Mickey stood on the other side, feeling somewhat sad for Kadaj's condition.

Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey now knew the situation; Kadaj is dying.

"Brother…" Kadaj said weakly.

" _Kadaj?_ " A voice only Kadaj could hear said.

"Huh?" A single rain drop went onto his face, as rain began to fall. It felt like the rain inside the church, and it didn't seem the hurt like last time. Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey only had their eyes on Kadaj, not noticing the voice.

" _You don't have to hang on any longer_." The soft voice spoke.

Kadaj clinched his left hand as the rain fell on him. Strangely, he could feel pounding in his chest, a strange feeling swelling inside him, and the felt warm and comfortable for the very first time. "Mother...is that...?" he trailed off, believing the voice to be his mother.

" _Everyone's waiting if you're ready_." The voice said. A tear then fell from Kadaj's eye as he nodded. Kadaj then lifted his hand and began to smile. It then looked like Kadaj's hand wrapped around another, even though nothing was there as Sailor Moon and her friends could see as they wondered what was going on. Their eyes then widened in confusion and awe when Kadaj then began to be lifted up and his hand began to disappear into a green light, following the rest of his body, leaving behind small particles of the Lifestream that is slowly heading towards the sky.

Sailor Moon and Cloud stood up and they and Mickey gazed at the sky where Kadaj had disappeared, while the rain continued to fall. This was Aerith's doing, no doubt. Maybe Kadaj decided to give up and live on in the Lifestream now. Either way, he was in peace. It was over...

* * *

Back in Edge, everyone looked up at the rain, surprised by it. They were even more surprised when those who were infected by the Geostigma are cured as their stigma disintegrates completely. Seeing this, everyone happily danced around under the rain, happy that the cure they long sought out has come to them at long last.

* * *

Within the city from public eye, Rufus once again sat in his wheelchair, with Tseng and Elena in front by his left, while Rude and Reno stood in front by his right. Magically, as the rain touched him, Rufus's Geostigma suddenly fades away from his hand. He too was cured, much to the relief of all of his Turks as they all realised that Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey had done it again. They and their friends have saved the world.

* * *

In the Present in Medge, everything returned to normal as well and for some reason, it begain to rain, much to the confusion and amazement of the Sailor Team and their friends. Crash and Eddie both held out their hands to catch the rain drops, finding that the water felt warm, soothing and held their hearts somehow heal by this touch.

Cloud then felt his left arm no longer hurting as he looked at it which was noticed by everyone else. He then realised that everything was alright now. All that mattered was for the rest of the Sailor Team to arrive back into the present safely.

* * *

Back in the past, everyone in the airship was cheering from the air as they saw the battle finish.

"Oh yeah! We rock!" Yuffie cheered.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald said happily, jumping up and down, and Goofy was doing the same thing as he laughed happily, and Sailor Mercury giggled happily while Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter high-fived in their friends' victory.

"This is so awesome!" Sora said happily.

"See, what did I tell you fools?" Barret added

"Way to go, Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey!" Sailor Venus cheered happily, staring down at her friends, as did everyone else did in celebration.

"I knew you three could do it! You're chips and gravy!" Cait said happily.

Sakura giggled and said, "I guess they needed some pushing, right?" to which Riku nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah."

"Y'all calm down. Hold on to your britches." Cid spoke up.

Ash and Pikachu smiled, but then noticed a drop of water pass down them. Curious, the two looked up and saw a drop of water hanging on the railing part inside. Smiling, Ash understood what this meant, and said to his partner, "Pikachu. Looks like Aerith helped us out even in spirit."

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu agreed, smiling. The two looked at each other and chuckled with bright smiles, before turning and stared at the close forms of Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Cloud who continued to stare up at the sky, as they noticed their friends, waiting for them to climb on board.

* * *

On the building, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud all smiled and closed their eyes, allowing the rain to continue to soak them. Despite getting wet, it was warm and soothing and the breeze was warm and cool at the same time. It was peaceful and neither of them wanted this to end, relieved that it was all over.

Or so they thought. It all shattered when a gunshot was heard and when Sailor Moon and Mickey both saw Cloud kneeling over, clutching at the same wound Sephiroth had stabbed him, having been shot, both of them screamed out, "Cloud!" and knelt to stop him from falling over.

Mickey then looked behind him and his friends and wasn't surprised but wasn't happy either when he saw who it was; Loz and Yazoo. What caught Mickey off guard was that the two were slowly disitegrating, as if they were sucummbing to the rain. But either way, they were not about to give up unless they get what they want.

"We'll go...together." Yazoo grunted weakly, dropping the weapon that was Loz's that he used to shoot Cloud.

"Together...we'll play..." Loz added, weakly.

Sailor Moon also heard this, and she stood up, clinching her fist, causing her hand to shake in great anger. Quick thoughts that maybe Sora and Riku failed and had died by the hands of the Remnants and were not with Ash and the others. No one lets her friends sacrifice themselves only to fail and then shoots another one of her friends and gets away with it. Cloud then slowly stands up with a bit of difficultly, stumbling while holding his sword weakly.

Despite Mickey's quick concerned look, Sailor Moon and Cloud then charged at the remaining remnants, weapons raised even though they both were so weak. Loz and Yazoo then brought their hands out, which where glowing blue that was mixing with the green lights radiating off of them, like how Kadaj faded.

"Sailor Moon! Cloud! Stop!" Mickey screamed, but they ignored him.

Sailor Moon and Cloud raised their weapons for one final attack, as then a huge explosion starts, and strangely, the Silver Crystal in Sailor Moon's locket glows brightly in white light as the explosion engulfs all four of them, and Sailor Moon and Cloud both vanish in the white light. Mickey had to cover himself with his arms before lowering them and, gasped in horror of what just happened to two of his friends.

* * *

Everyone else inside Shera all gasped in horror as they saw the blast where their friends were, and despite King Mickey being safe, the same wasn't said for Sailor Moon and Cloud who suddenly vanished.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran towards the glass of the airship.

"Sailor Moon!" Ash cried out as he did the same, with Pikachu exclaiming in horror, "Pika pi!"

* * *

Down below inside Seventh Heaven, Denzel and Marlene watched the explosion from the distance. "He'll come back, he said he would." Denzel said, even though he was so worried.

Just then, they, Ash and the others in Shera and soon every other citizen in Edge then heard some kind of voice...within their minds...

' _Wait at the Church...Sailor Moon and Cloud will come back.'_ Immediately, everyone knew what they had to do; Head over to Aerith's Church and hope for the best.

* * *

White light...that was all there was to be seen...Sailor Moon opened her eyes slowly and looked around. The last thing she remembered was herself and Cloud attempting to attack Yazoo and Loz. Then the Silver Crystal reacted and she was blinded in the light. Was she dead? What happened to Cloud and Mickey?

"Mother...?" A familiar voice asked from behind. Sailor Moon was puzzled at first, before realising that she recongised the voice belonging to Cloud. She wanted to turn around and face him, to see what happened, but for some reason, she didn't. Something kept her frozen in place.

She then heard two more voices...both of them very familiar and also dear to her heart. One of them belonging to the past self of another one of her friends. The other...she hasn't heard in three years.

" _Again? Why is everyone calling me their mother lately_?" Aerith's voice echoed and she seemed confused. Sailor Moon then somehow realised that everyone who died always think Aerith was their mother at first whenever she was nearby.

" _I guess they must be fond of you_." The other familiar voice said, sounding like a young male voice, the one who also died two years previous earlier in the past.

' _Zack?_ ' Sailor Moon thought in her mind. Did that mean that she and Cloud were once again in the Lifestream? In the afterlife? That explained the white light around her. But then...why did the Silver Crystal take them here?

Aerith giggled and lightly teased, " _This one's a little too big to adopt_." referring to Cloud. Sailor Moon couldn't help but form a smile that was urging to make her laugh at Aerith's joke, but then she froze in another realization. Did that mean...Cloud was going to get a second chance?

" _Tough luck, friend_." Zack spoke to Cloud, though he sounded that he was smiling, " _Sounds like...you don't have a place here_." then strangely, Sailor Moon heard him speak to her as he asked, " _Hey, Sailor Moon. Do ya' mind...taking him home with you_?"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she knew that theory was confirmed. Aerith and Zack were both sending her and Cloud back to the Realm of the Living. Despite not being able to even gaze at them, she nodded and closed her eyes, answering, "I can't make every promise, but I'll do what I can."

Sailor Moon then felt like she was falling into something, and before the Moon Princess knew it, she began to regain consciousness, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that Cloud was slightly held in her arms as he slowly opened his eyes, and the two of them felt small hands around them. They slowly stood up with Sailor Moon helping Cloud, and they suddenly noticed that they were standing the shallow waters of the Lifestream, back inside Aerith's Church. Some of the children surrounding them in the water took their hands away from the two as they stood around them in the water with the rest of the people of Edge standing on the edge of the water on the old wood floor.

Both Sailor Moon and Cloud, with their injuries miraculously healed as though they didn't fight against Kadaj or Sephiroth at all, looked around in confusion as they gazed at the little girl that had the Moogle doll as she smiled at them, saying, "It's just like she said, _"Wait here and Sailor Moon and Cloud will come back."_ "

Puzzled at first, Sailor Moon and Cloud then heard Mickey saying, "Welcome back, fellas." and when the two looked up, there in front of them on the edge of the water, were their friends.

Mickey himself along with Denzel, Tifa, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Ash and Pikachu, Sakura, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Barret, Marlene who held Cait in her arms, and Red XIII, smiling upon them.

Smiling, Sailor Moon said warmly, "Awesome, we're back." and Cloud nodded in agreement, smiling for the first time he had within several days.

Red XIII then stepped forward. "There are still children with the stigma." He said, speaking for the first time, which nearly caught Sora, Ash, Donald and Goofy off-guard, which was normal.

"Yeah," Cloud said as he then looked at Denzel, who looked nervous, but Tifa was there to comfort him.

"Hey, let's get you fixed up." Tifa said as Denzel then nodded. Sailor Moon moved to the edge of the pool of water as Cloud stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Come on, I'm here." Cloud said as Denzel smiled.

"It's okay." Tifa said as Denzel nodded and stepped forward. Cloud picked him up and placed him in the water, carrying him not to far away. Cloud then took his hands and cupped a handful of the water in his hands. He then took his hands and put it over Denzel's head, letting go of the water and letting it poor on his head.

Denzel placed his hands on his head in shock, but when he felt all the pain from his head leave his body and vanish into green lights, he laughed and turned too looked at everyone happily. And in the blink of an eye, all the children with the geostigma jumped into the water and ran to Cloud and Sailor Moon, cheering happily.

The Sailor Team, and most of the AVALANCE crew all also cheered happily, while Tifa smiled and Vincent just smiled a little himself. Cloud smiled warmly at them, happy that things are alright. This was the first time he ever smiled with happiness as far as he could remember.

Smiling happily, Sailor Moon could almost feel tears swell up into her eyes, until she gazed behind all of her friends and gaped in confusion at first, seeing a familiar figure kneeling down to two children, while another figure stood in the doorway. Unknowing to her, Cloud also noticed, and the two recongized the figures. The woman then stood up and walked up to join her friend at the doorway in which it was bright with Light. Cloud and Sailor Moon eyes then widened in disbelief.

There no was doubt about it that it was Aerith as she reached the door way. The same Aerith who died two years previously in the past-still the same as ever, in her pink dress and red jacket, her hair ribbon still in her hair, her brown boots and silver bracelet. The man at the doorway was Zack, spiky black raven hair that was in the very similiar style as Axel's except for the single fringe that hanged in front of his face, mako blue eyes, the X scar on his left cheek, and the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform, his arms crossed against his chest with a warm smile. Like Aerith, he was still the same as he looked two years previously.

Sailor Moon and Cloud then saw Aerith turn around to face them. " _You see? Everything's alright_." She said. Aerith then began to walk way, heading toward the light that was on the outside of the doorway. Zack's smile grew as he gave both Sailor Moon and Cloud a final wave of goodbye, then joined Aerith through the doorway, gone in the flash of light.

While Cloud smiled at the fading forms of his deceased friends, Sailor Moon lets her tears fall from her eyes, while speaking to Aerith in her mind, ' _I know...None of us are alone_...' smiling deeply.

* * *

About an hour later, in the middle of the deserted parts of Edge, Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Ash, Sakura, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were standing in front of a Light-Portal of Time via the Return Card from Sakura, preparing to return to the present. They were facing Cloud and his group, and even Rufus and the Turks, to say goodbye to them since the remnants of ShinRa did want to give their farewells to Sailor Moon and her friends.

"Thanks for your help, guys." Cloud said to Sailor Moon and Mickey who smiled with nods.

"We never could've done it without you." Tifa added, smiling happily and sadly at the same time.

Mickey blushed and replied, "Aw, we didn't do much. Besides, ya' know that we'll always remember you, this time for real."

"Either way, the world will be rebuilt to the way it used to be, before ShinRa. We will work hard to do so." Rufus stated, with a smile of his own and strangely, not his usual selfish grin, but a warm one.

Despite this, Sailor Moon still had her slight suspicions with the President and gave him a slight scolding look while waving a finger like a parent, saying, "No being ruthless and cruel again, you got it?"

Rufus smirked, while Tseng shook his head and said, "We'll make sure of it. You have my word, Sailor Moon."

The leader of the Sailor Team smiled once more at the leader of the Turks who was the one responsible for her and Mickey's meeting with Cloud, AVALANCHE and even Squall and the SeeDS. Without Tseng, Sailor Moon didn't think none of this would've happened.

"Thanks, Tseng. And I'm glad that you and Elena are okay." Sailor Moon replied, very relieved that Vincent had managed to save the two Turks.

"I guess you're a lot better than I thought two years ago, Sailor Moon. Thank you." Elena said, with a smile of her own.

Reno then smirked and asked teasingly, "So I hear that you were worried about me and Rude. Does that mean you like us now too?"

"Reno!" Rude, Tseng, Elena snapped while Rufus sighed in exasperation, grumbling, "Reno..."

"Don't get used it, pal!" Sailor Moon replied in annoyance while placing her hands on her hips. This caused her friends to laugh at her and Reno's silly bickering. She may have forgiven him since he did help out a lot, but she still wasn't willing to forget or add him to her friendship list. But she did move both Reno and Rufus up to her most annoying but toralable list.

"Some things never change, huh?" Cid teased.

"I've seen worse." Sailor Mars sighed, shaking her head with a shrug.

Marlene then approached and asked, "Will we see you again?" hoping that Sailor Moon and Mickey will come back for at least a visit.

Knowing that it's not ment to be, and not wanting to upset Marlene since she is only six years old, Sailor Moon kneeled down to her height and said, "Marlene, please do understand. Even though we won't see each other, doesn't mean that we won't go away. We'll always be here with you and everyone else," she paused and pointed gently at Marlene's little heart and added, "Right in here."

Surprised and awed, Marlene placed her hand on her chest where she could feel her heart, looking at it, asking, "Here?" before looking up at Sailor Moon again.

Sailor Moon smiled and said, "Yup. When you think about those you love so much, we'll be by your side no matter what." and she winked.

"You mean, even flower girl is in here?" Marlene asked.

"She's been in there ever since we all met." Sailor Moon answered.

Not sure what it means, Marlene smiled anyway, starting to understand and she then threw herself in Sailor Moon's arms as the two have a small embrace, reminding Sailor Moon of her goodbye embrace with Rini whenever she had to return to her own time.

After five minutes, Sailor Mars spoke up gently, "C'mon, Sailor Moon. We've got to go home now."

"Right..." Sailor Moon was on the urge of crying, as she lets go of Marlene and stood up, smiling at her once more, before looking up at the rest of her friends and now rivals who all smiled and nodded at her.

"Well...see ya' soon." Sailor Moon waved a final goodbye before turning, and walked towards the portal, as Mickey and the rest of the Sailor Team waved their final goodbyes to their friends of the past, before turning to follow Sailor Moon into the Portal back into the 20th Century. The portal then closes behind them, leaving their friends in their own time.

Everyone continued to stare at where the Sailor Team disappeared, some looking somewhat sad, others mostly sad that the Team have gone back to where they belong. Marlene places her hands against her heart again, Sailor Moon's words repeating in her mind. For some reason, she couldn't understand why, but it was almost as if they didn't leave. She then smiled a little, now understanding.

* * *

 _Back in the Present..._

Just moments after the rain stopped in Medge, Kairi and the rest of the group then heard winds moving and turned around just in time to see a familiar portal of time open up and as they had hoped, Sailor Moon and the Team emerge from it as it closes behind them.

With smiles and happiness, everyone dashed up to each other and formed a large group hug. Daisy almost glomped at Donald who had her in his arms as she then repeatedly kissed him all over his face, Mickey held Minnie his own arms as she kisses him on the cheek, Goofy, and four of the Sailor Scouts embrace most of the others, Sakura and Madision embrace, Kairi hugs Sora and Riku tightly, Ash and Pikachu give each of their travelling companions high-fives.

Sailor Moon finally sees Darien and she rushed up to him, throwing herself into his arms as he wraps them around her waist. She learned into her husbands chest, not wanting to let go anytime soon

"It's alright, Serena. You're home." Darien whispered as he kissed Sailor Moon's forehead.

"Yes, home." Sailor Moon whispered back, with a cheerful smile as she releases her tears.

Sid smiled emotionally before he told all of his friends, "Hey, let's not just stand here. Group hug!" and despite some discomforts from Cloud, Diego, Puss, and Shrek, the four of them finally gave him and all formed into one of the biggest group hugs any of them had ever had in their lives, all with warm smiles.

* * *

 _I know now, that no matter where I am, or how far apart my family and friends are, I'm not alone...not anymore_.~Sailor Moon.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: The secret ending is up next and then the story is officially over, yet the adventures of Sailor Moon and her friends continue in the next story to come. Please look foward to it and I'll see you in the secret ending!**


	10. Secret Ending: Apoclyptic Events to Come

**A/N: Secret ending and the prologue towards the next chapter of the trilogy.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy VII(or it's Compilation), Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Shrek or Ice Age. They belong to Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Disney, Square Enix, Dreamworks, CLAMP, Nintendo/Pokemon Company and 20th Century Fox/Blue Skies. I only own Medge(the city in the present of this story) and Lusie/Chibiusi-Future Mini Moon.**

* * *

Secret Ending: Apoclyptic Events to Come.

 _Time is an ocean in a storm..._

Within the ruins of an empty temple on an island where storms never ceased. It only had the sun once, but that was so long ago. Within the ruins of what appeared to be a throne room, a dark figure stepped in. With a scowled look on his face, he held out a hand as he dropped what happed to be a remnant of a dark being, a large horn before seeping darkness within it.

Suddenly the Horn lifted out of his grasp and floated right into the middle of the room, the fog and cloud of darkness forming around it, changing into a large massive beast like none other had seen before. The figure nodded, saying to the giant black monster, "Raged by madness of failing to change the fates of those who are no longer are...there is still one who needs to be erased. Find him, and kill all who stand in your way." before vanishing into a corridor of darkness.

The Beast with carved horns, glowing white eyes in a massive bulky body, quickly understood as it was finally reborn...reborn after sixteen years of death by the hands of one of the decendents of the saviors who risked time. It could sense that warrior of light's aura, along with others.

It can also feel...the remnants of this place within one who was a vessel of the darkness of the one who changed his fate, somewhere in the time before this place was created. In blind madness and willing to fufill it's job to finally fix the time-line, the massive beast roared which echoed through out the entire island.

The Dahaka has returned.

* * *

 _...A tale none has ever heard...a continuum that ends before it's own birth..._

He felt his body jerk, his eyes widening in pure realization. A man with brownish-emerald hair in a dark leather suit and wearing glasses sighed as he gazed at his hands. The one he had been looking for was much closer than he knew. In fact, the one he was so close he could feel that person's pressence.

The man gazed out the window in his room of his apartment, seeing chaos happening before his eyes. Two silver-haired men were attemping to tear down a monument, and many people running for their lives from beast-like monsters. But that's not what caught his eye. Instead, his gaze turned that of a young red-haired man with a taller man next to him, facing the two silver-haired men.

The redhead was instantly familiar and the man in the apartment was at first shocked, but then a cruel grin formed on his lips. At long last, he found who was looking for.

"...I finally found you..." The man muttered.

* * *

 _...a Revenge, against a parasite and even heroes..._

In a futuristic town surrounded by glowing yellow barrier, a man sat in his office, gazing at the photo of a woman and a little girl walking along the beach. The man held an angry expression. Soon he would make his plans a reality, to put an end to the phantoms that destroyed almost all of humanity in this world.

And he would blame the heroes who were not there to save this world as they did with all other worlds in this Realm.

* * *

 _...eight Spirits to be found._

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. But the young woman with black hair that touched her shoulders, in a silver outfit found herself in a red barren world wasteland. Two worlds could be seen above her. She blocked the sun's light with her hand to shield her eyes.

The woman did not know what was happening...but she knew...it was happening again and...

Time was running out. She had to act.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
SAILOR MOON: SPIRITS WITHIN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what'd you think about the secret ending? Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reviewing and liking this story. See you all in more stories to come.**


End file.
